Life Happens
by MIA202
Summary: Bella's a witch. She tries to tell Edward- he leaves. An incident with the Volturi. Family & friends in England. Romance on the side. When will she meet the Cullens again? You can't always guide your life they way you want it to go, sometimes life happens
1. Chapter 1

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: I used to write a lot of Harry Potter Fan-fiction, but stopped and deleted all my stories my senior year of high school. Recently I've gotten a few ideas running through my head and decided to try and type one out. This is a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover. I hope you guys enjoy!

Important notes: While Harry Potter is set/starts before the Twilight books do the time line in this story will be different. Everything in the Twilight books will happen before the Harry Potter books. In fact, the events of the Twilight books will be moved around and changed a little. Bella will still move to Forks when she is 17 for her junior year of high school, but she will have just graduated Hogwarts a year early. The vampire crew doesn't know Bella is a witch. This is going to ignore the last two books completely and most of the second book of Twilight. Harry is going to have just been born during Bella's senior year. The Cullens leave in September after Bella's birthday party (September 13th). Harry was born almost a year and ten months later on July 31st. According to the books Harry should be 7 years older than Bella- but in this she will be 19 years older. Therefore, in order to compromise, Bella will be born in 1979, instead of 1987, and the year my story starts in is 1998- the year when Harry is meant to be born. I'm a 80s baby so I hope I'll be able to remember and write this well enough. (Harry will be 15 in 2013- so part of this story will be written in our current future.)

Chapter One: When you left…

Bella POV

Edward left and he took his family with him. I should have seen it coming, maybe that way I wouldn't have been so torn apart. I never thought that I was good enough for their perfect family, but they always said they felt otherwise. What a bunch of pretty lies they told. Vampires are easily distracted, he told me. Was that really all I was? It didn't matter now. They were gone, no goodbyes but the heartbreaking one Edward left me. I didn't know where they went and I didn't have the energy to try and find them again. I was about to tell him too- my secret.

I am a witch, a pureblood and quite powerful one to be exact. I decided to live with my squib father for a while, after graduating Hogwarts. I had only seen him summers when I began Wizarding school, and after a few years that turned into only Christmas holidays, and then not at all. I missed him and decided to finish my muggle schooling in the States so that I could spend two or three years with him before pursuing a career in magical society. My mother understood- she was traveling with her new muggle husband after all- and my cousin, James, had also just gotten married not too long ago, so he was busy with starting his new family.

James Potter is my cousin on my mother's side, her maiden name being Potter. Her father was James's father's older brother. Both brothers/grandfathers are now dead, along with my mother's cousin and cousin-in-law, whom I considered my aunt and uncle- James's parents. They were all killed in the war with Grindelwald and my mother took James in after her cousin and cousin-in-law's deaths. James, only half a year older than me, and I grew up together in England, after my mother left my father, so we have always been close. We are more like brother and sister than cousins. His new wife Lily and I quickly became good friends in school, even before she began dating James. All of his friends and I are rather close and a lot like family. They all kept in constant touch while I spent some time with my dad.

When I moved to Washington, it was easy to fit in. From all the times I visited my dad I got used to using an American accent and acting like a muggle, so much so that I forgot I could use magic at times. Because of this, I was not expecting to come across anything magical during my stay in Forks, so when I met Vampires I was quite surprised. Life with them became easy as well, maybe a bit to easy. I should have never let myself get so close, so drawn in. I wouldn't be as hurt as I was when they left.

The pain I felt after they left wasn't the only shocking surprise I received. Werewolves were one. Jacob and some of the reservation kids wound up being shape-shifters, to be exact, that turned into wolves. I knew they weren't real werewolves. I was close friends with Remus after all, and could tell the signs of a real werewolf right away. I got close with Jacob Black, no relation to Sirius, after a few months of moping around in self-loathing and pain. Some time around March he got me to open up again, and while I felt bad that I couldn't return his growing affections, I had fun trying new things to remind me what thrill was. And while motorcycles were nowhere near a broom, cliff diving was pretty close.

Second was from my cousin's wife, Lily. All along Lily, James, and the crew had been sending me letters the muggle way. After the Cullens left, they began sending them by owl. They figured no one was watching me closely any more so it was safe. I began to get more letters more often, which helped me through the pain I was feeling and helped me become my normal self again. It was shortly after my 19th birthday, in the middle of October, that I received a letter from Lily sent via a post owl. Usually Lily and James wrote their letters together and sent James's owl, Horus. Because of this oddity I quickly opened her letter. Lily was a nervous wreck. She had missed her period and didn't know who to talk to. I quickly wrote back and arranged to call her on a muggle phone. About a month later it was confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. After talking back and forth via phone and owl for a week, Lily and I decided I would move back to England to be closer to them and help Lily through her pregnancy. Magical pregnancies are different form muggle ones, and I was one of the few close female friends Lily had. Plus, I was going to be an Aunt.

The third surprise was from Alice Cullen. Around the time I had gotten Lily's letter I had gotten it in my head to go cliff diving. In mid-October the water was still relatively warm, and on my own with nothing to do, it seemed like a good idea. I knew if Lily was pregnant I would be returning to England and so a last minute muggle thrill would be a fun thing to do before going home. Unfortunately Alice saw my little stunt. After not seeing me for so long and having the vision out of the blue she freaked out. Apparently she couldn't see anything about me when the werewolves were around me, so she didn't see Jacob pull me out of the ocean, and thought I had died. She confided in Rosalie her fears and Rosalie opened her big mouth and called Edward. Edward, being the over emotional vampire he is, went to the Volturi in Italy to get himself killed. Alice felt only I could stop him, so on a chilly November day I arrived home to find her on my front porch waiting for me. So here I am running through Voltera, Italy trying to get to Edward before he did anything stupid- like reveal himself to humans on St. Marcus's Day. He's lucky I am in shape!

I reached Edward just as he was about to step out into the sun. I don't know how, but I somehow managed to knock him back into the shade of the building. Alice soon rushed in behind me, while Edward babbled about how I was dead. I rolled my eyes and tried to tell him I never died. I thought I would be happier when I saw him again, or at least have a horrible ache in my chest. I guess too much had happened since he left last year and I've grown up. What is that muggle saying? What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Soon we heard footsteps approaching behind us. I turned around and saw three red-eyed vampires smirking at us.

"Aro would like to see you. All of you." The short female vampire with light blond hair said to us. It looks like that saying was really going to be put to the test.

TBC…

AN: If there is any questions or comment please review! I know it was short! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: Bella's family gets a little confusing so let me recap. Bella's grandfather Potter and James's grandfather Potter are brothers, both deceased. Bella's mom and James's dad are cousins, but were always very close being only children and their fathers being the last two Potter men. Bella and James are second cousins, half a year apart (James was born March 27h, Bella was September 13th), but when James's parents died Bella's mom- who was like his aunt at the time- took James in and became like a mother to him. Bella and James grew up like brother and sister, so Bella will be like an aunt to Harry even though they will really be second cousins once removed. Bella's dad is a pureblood squib and an only child. Lily's family is muggles. James and Bella are pureblood, while Harry will be half-blood because Lily is muggle born. Bella and James don't know really anything about their Potter grandmothers' families because their Potter grandfathers, while marry purebloods, married for love, so their grandmothers were cut off from their families. Charlie's parents are dead.

Chapter 2: What You Don't Know, Won't Hurt You

Bella POV

We were lead down long and dark and chilly hallways into a large room with high arched ceilings and windows close to the roof. The whole rooms seemed to be carved from marble. A few vampires milled about the area and on a slightly raised dais there were three ornate seats, which were occupied by three old-looking pale vampires. Their skin looked papery, which I knew meant they had not left the castle in a very long time. They most likely did not hunt; their food was brought to them. I was grateful for the extra reading I did on vampires for that essay in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Ah, Edward and Alice Cullen. Welcome!" The vampire in the middle said, standing from his seat and descending the stair leading from the platform. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella. I seems you are indeed not as dead as we were lead to believe," he said turning to me.

"We haven't done anything wrong Aro," Edward said stepping slightly in font of me. "I wasn't exposed."

"No, but you know our rules concerning humans Edward," Aro sniffed, taking his eyes away from mine.

"She must be killed," the vampire to the left, hissed, leaning forward in his seat. Edward crouched and growled. A big vampire moved to grab me and Edward leaped at him. Alice screamed, held back by another vampire, and the two fought it out crashing into the walls the floors, leaving dents in the solid marble. The large vampire got a good hold on Edward and was about to rip off his head when I screamed, "Stop, please, kill me! Leave Edward alone!" The large vampire stilled.

"Thank you Felix." Aro nodded at the vampire who was detaining Edward. Felix tightened his grip in response. "Now wait a moment brother Caius," Aro smirked and then returned to looking at me. "How interesting. You're not afraid, not even a bit. May I?" He asked looking me in the eye and holding out his hand. I looked to Alice and she nodded encouragingly, Edward just looked away. I placed my hand in his and he looked as though he was concentrating. "How marvelous!" Aro exclaimed suddenly, gripping my hand a bit tighter. "I can't hear a single thought. Jane, if you would?"

The blond vampire from earlier stepped forward, smiling evilly at me for a few moments. Edward screamed and struggled when she did, but she soon hissed at me and looked aggravated. Aro clapped his hands happily, letting go of mine in the process. "You truly are a gem, Bella. Seeing as you are so quick to throw your life away for young Edward here, perhaps you would be willing to join our ranks as a guard."

"We could turn her today." The vampire seated to the right finally spoke.

"What a splendid idea Marcus," Aro said, looking at me still.

"No!" Edward yelled from his subdued position, "I can do it."

"Will you be able to? He blood sings to you, does it not? Your la tua cante." Aro finally looked at Edward.

"No, I have seen it, she will be turned by my family," Alice spoke from behind my current position. Aro quickly had her released and requested he hand to touch so he could read her thoughts

"If it's all the same to you," I said backing Alice's words, "I would prefer to be turned by the Cullens."

Aro looked pissed for a moment before his face went blank and then a creepy smile slowly took over his features. He nodded to Felix for Edward to be released; he was at my side immediately.

"Very well," Aro said to us, "but we will be checking up on you soon. Demetri, please show our guests out."

No one questioned why we were let go so quickly. The three of us made a hasty retreat out of the castle as a tour group was being lead in by a beautiful vampire. I knew what their fates to be but didn't dare speak up while Demetri was still leading us out. Once outside the gates of Voltera we hopped into the yellow Porsche Alice had hotwired earlier and sped to the nearest airport. No one said a word until we got there and Alice bought the tickets. I, however, was planning in my head the entire drive.

When I found out Alice couldn't see me when the werewolves/shape-shifters were around, I began to think. Over the year I had spent with the Cullens in Forks, I had used some magic wandlessly without thinking, and yet Alice never said anything. I had always assumed it was because she didn't see it, now I was positive she didn't. I had a theory that Alice couldn't see anything magical without a deeper knowledge of what that magic was. I knew Edward could not read my mind because of my knowledge and practice of occulmency. Alice could see vampires because she was one, but she couldn't see my magic or the shape-shifters because she couldn't or didn't understand the workings of either. If my theory was correct, then she wouldn't know of my plan until it was too late. And either way, she wouldn't understand how I pulled it off.

While Edward and Alice talked to the ticket saleswoman, trying to get the three of us onto an earlier flight I slowly backed away, wandlessly and wordlessly saying a disillusionment charm on myself. I hear the woman tell Alice that they only have two seats left on the next flight and that perhaps the person meeting them here could follow on a later flight.

"What do you mean, meeting us here?" Edward says enraged. "She's already here!" He motions behind him to where I was before.

"Sir, there is no one there," the woman explains. Just as Alice and Edward turn around as quickly as humanly possible, or perhaps a bit quicker, I silently pull out my wand and quickly cast a silencing charm and apparate away to my home in Forks.

"Bella!" My dad exclaims, seeing me suddenly in his home.

"Hey dad, sorry about the scare," I smile sheepishly before explaining to him what has happened in the last day or so. Being a squib he is a little confused, but understood my need to leave for England earlier than planned. I quickly say a spell to pack my things and clean my bedroom before shrinking all my stuff and putting it in my large purse. I quickly went and said my goodbyes to my friends on the reservation and in town, making a story up about a job offering that I just couldn't turn down, before returning home and hugging my dad tight saying my last goodbyes. I use the floo network in my dad's old fireplace to call ahead before traveling to my cousin's house in Godric's Hallow. I had made my peace in Forks; it was time to go home.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: Happy Snow Day, well at least by me. In celebration, I'm going to give you the next chapter, which I was originally going to post next week. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts! Please continue to let me know what you think!

AN2: I don't make a point of announcing the passing of Bella's 20th birthday, but that will be happening during this chapter. That means I made a mistake in the first chapter when I said Bella was born in 1979. She would have been born in 1978. For all the other kids mention in this chapter I used this site (http: // .com /page/ FAMOUS+WIZARD%27S++BIRTH+DATES) with the spaces removed to figure everyone ages according to Harry and Neville's. Therefore, at the group diner Molly will be very pregnant- Ron is due in February (born March 1st).

Chapter 3: Family and Love

Bella POV

It was about five months after I had returned to England. Falling back into routine with the crew was a quick and easy step. I bought a small cottage on the outskirts of a town not too far from Godric's Hallow, where James and Lily lived. I made a living decoding ancient runes part time for anyone who wished to hire me and I spent most of my time with Lily and my growing nephew in her belly. They were going to name him Harry, after my uncle and James's dad Harold Potter. None of us cold wait until he was born; he was due in early July, which was three months away. James was busy with his Auror duties, along with Sirius, while Remus spent more time with Lily and me. I don't know where Peter got off to all the time.

Another new development was the Order of the Phoenix, a group lead by Dumbledore against the Dark Lord Voldemort, who was gaining more and more power and followers every day. He had repeatedly tried to get James to join him because he was a pureblood, and he had even approached me since my return. We were both adamant about going against him and I was quickly brought into the Order. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and a few other friends, like the Weasleys and the Longbottoms, were already members so I was more than happy to join. The Longbottom family was also expecting a child into the family soon. It seemed Alice Longbottom was due shortly after Lily. Now I understood why Lily was so excited to have me back in England; one of her closest friends was already pregnant as well!

Things were going smoothly for my family once again, sans the fighting against Voldemort's minions. We had all settled into a routine of sorts. I would wake up early and make breakfast and lunch at Godric's Hallow with Remus's help, while we let Lily sleep in. The guys, minus Remus, would go to work after eating breakfast and grabbing their lunches. Lily would wake, just before the guys left, with weird hungers and the three of us would laugh over it as the 'men' ran out the door. I would get some work done while Lily ate and Remus checked in with the Order. The three of us would spend the day together, running errands or doing small things here and there. Remus and I would work on the baby's room while Lily napped, otherwise she would protest. The guys would come home and if there weren't pressing matters with the order we'd all have a big dinner together. The only one who ever missed was Peter. Lily thought maybe he met someone. I thought something was off, but maybe I was just being suspicious. I knew I was overprotective of my family, especially after the events in Forks.

Remus and I had gotten close. He wasn't able to do much, being a known werewolf and all, but he followed my lead and did some side work in an area he was especially good in- charms. He and Lily had been tied for top tier in the class while at Hogwarts. We often chatted over nothing and reminisced while Lily napped more and more often and grew larger and larger. Soon her due date passes and we all waited with baited breath for her to go into labor. Finally, only July 31st, right after the guys left for work and Remus went out on an errand, her water broke. It was a fairly quick process as far as I understood labors to go. I delivered my nephew into this world, with only the help of Lily pushing and swearing at the noticeably missing James. I never had time to call anyone. Shortly after I cleaned the baby and Lily up, Remus came home and in a panic he fire-called the guys. Once James was home I couldn't tell whether he was happy or sad that he missed Lily giving birth. I bubbled over with laughter and happiness.

One night a few weeks later, during a mid August thunderstorm, a prophecy was made. We of course had no idea about it until a few months later. A large group of us were sitting around after dinner- I had introduced the gang to the American holiday Thanksgiving, or at least I told them about it. Sirius and James begged until I conceded to cook 'Thanksgiving Diner' with Lily for them. I was bouncing Harry on my knee, while he giggled away. James, Lily, and Sirius were trying to fight off the tryptophan and Remus was sitting besides me playing with Harry as well. In true Thanksgiving fashion, we had invited the Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Tonks families who were all in similar fashions- fighting off sleep or playing with children. Once again Peter was missing. We were all curious when a knock was heard at the door. Lily dragged herself out of her seat, returning shortly with Dumbledore trailing behind her, a serious expression adorning his face, making him look older than usual.

"Albus," James said quickly standing, Sirius and Remus doing the same, "what brings you here? I thought you had business and couldn't make dinner."

"Ah yes, but seeing as you are all gathered here I have come to a decision. I have something to tell you and Lily, as well as Alice and Frank. If you'd please come with me." Albus gave a tight smile and headed towards James's study. Alice looked to me in question. I put an arm out to accept Neville onto my other knee and soon had both little boys smiling unaware as their parents hurriedly left the room. Remus sat back down next to me, keeping his eyes trained on the doorway. Everyone was quiet and the other children looked nervous.

"Molly, under that table there beside you, there is a few games. Perhaps the children would be interested?" I smiled softly, scooting off the couch, babies still in my arms, and onto a pillow on the floor.

"What games are these?" Four-year-old Percy asked, picking up a box and holding it out of two and half year olds, Fred and George's reach. Bill, who would be turning 10 that month, and Charlie, who would be eight in December, followed Percy over to me as I set the two babies on the pillow between my legs, letting they lean back on me for support. A six-year-old Nymphadora was quick to follow the boys to where I was sitting.

"These are muggle games," I said, motioning for him to put the box down, allowing the children to settle down.

"That's no fun!" Dora whined as she comically threw her hands up. Her hair changed to bright pink with her change of moods.

"Untrue!" I said, faking disbelief, "They are indeed fun! If they aren't fun enough already-" I whispered, looking both ways before pulling my wand out. The children gasped and clapped their hands happily. "Then maybe this will make it even more fun."

I waved my wand, unpacking the game and setting it up, before whispering a spell to animate the game pieces. The board game "Sorry" was quickly turned into what I imagined the game on a computer would be. The children played happily after I explained the rules and how the game worked. It was quite amusing to watch and Molly calmed down a little at the sound of her children's laughter.

"Bella, I cannot wait to see you with your own children," Dumbledore smiled at me as he walked back into the room some time later. Harry and Neville had fallen asleep in my lap and I was reading a muggle children story to the rest of the kids, animating the pictures as we went.

"Hey," James said as Alice and Lily swept in, gathering the boys from my lap and holding their sons tightly to them, "I need her to finish raising my kid first. Therefore, this is an opportune time to ask, Bella, Sirius, will you be Harry's godparents?"

I looked back and forth between James and Lily, slightly surprised by the unexpected request. I could see the guarded looks in Alice and Lily's eyes as they smiled sadly. James looked similar, yet more determined and hopeful. I hoped my answer would help put at least some part of his mind at ease. "Yes, of course James. I can't believe you even had to ask!" I smiled at him and Lily. Sirius quickly agreed with me, getting up to embrace the two. I, however way surrounded by sleeping and drowsy Weasley children. Nymphadora had already curled up on the couch behind me. Molly Weasley looked towards me, before doing a double take.

"Goodness, Bella, you are good with kids. I never even noticed when the lot fell asleep!" She hurried towards me and picked the twins up while Arthur picked up Percy with Charlie and Bill stumbling behind him. "Come now kids, best be getting home."

With subdued good-byes, everyone left via floo-network until finally even Dumbledore said good night. Lily sat on the sofa, James next to her, while Sirius, Remus and I occupied the couch. In hushed tones they explained the prophecy to us and that they were going to have to go into hiding under the fidelius charm. They asked Sirius to be their secret keeper, to which he agreed, though not whole-heartedly, and we made plans to expand my cottage and have Remus and Sirius move in with me so as that we could all be closer.

In the next month the guys moved in- as soon as the charm was placed over Lily ad James's house. Sirius made sure to tell Remus and me their address right away so that we could visit any time. I had expanded the house with spells I had never thought I would ever use, but was now happy I learned them, and went furniture shopping with the guys for their rooms. Subsequently, I also had to expand the inside of the refrigerator. I never realized how little I really ate until the guys moved in and bought tons of food with them. I idly wondered if I ate this little while in Forks but couldn't really care to try to remember. I got a good laugh at James threatening both Sirius and Remus, as they moved in, to keep their hands and eyes to themselves while sharing a roof with me. I giggled and idly thought of Peter, wondering whether he'd be upset he wasn't invite to share my abode as well. Then again, he probably didn't even have an idea of where I lived. Since my return home he was always here and there, but never for very long.

My days began to pass more quickly and the war got worse. I visited Lily and little Harry as often as possible, but like with everyone else I was quickly consumed with the efforts against Voldemort. I tired to keep in touch with all our friends, but we were all in the same boat. Remus and I grew even closer, often sent on missions together. Sirius was paired with James and I saw less and less of the two until I began seeing Harry and Lily more than them, even though we all worked for the Order. It became commonplace for me and Remus to return home to find it empty- Sirius not returning until the next day or the day after that, and sometimes we were gone again by then. It was one of these nights, after a harsh mission where both Remus and I barely made it out alive, that we returned home exhausted and on edge. I called out into the house, and peeked into Sirius's room to find it empty. It was around one in the morning so I assumed he wouldn't be home anytime soon. Upon returning to the living room to take off my jacket, I didn't notice Remus sitting on the couch until I had hung the article of clothing up and turned around. He was hunched over, his face in his hands- elbows resting on his knees- in the dark moonlit room. I could see the dark patch of blood on his sleeve where he was hit with a cutting curse. I carefully walked over to him and began to pull his shirt off in order to see the cut better in the little light I had. The first aid kit was already out on the coffee table, presumably left there by Sirius.

"Come on Moony, I have to clean up your wound before it becomes infected." I said softly, urging him to help me take off this shirt. He compiled and I got to work on the wound. It wasn't deep, but I'm sure it stung. He didn't make a sound as I patched him up, careful about touching his blood. I knew his werewolf status made him extra cautious around his friends, and I was happy he trusted me enough to let me take care of him. When I was done I put all contaminated rags and his shirt into the trash and sanitized my hands thoroughly. I took this chance to look up, only to find Remus staring at me intensely. "Remus?"

"Bella," he said, swallowing hard, "tonight," he paused again, gathering his thoughts, "tonight you almost died. If that last spell had hit you, if you hadn't ducked at the last moment, you wouldn't be here right now." A thought ghosted in the back of my mind of another time I had almost died- being called a danger magnet. I quickly brushed it away.

"Don't worry about ifs Remus, ifs didn't happen- life did. And now that's in the past." I said, hoping I sounded optimistic. "We're both fine. See?"

"Bella," he said again, as if the weight of the world was in my name. I could feel the tension in the air and warily nodded. "Merlin, Bella, when that happened time almost froze." He said, putting his hands on either side of my face in a gentle, yet firm grasp. "I understand now though; it made me understand."

"Moony, you're confusing me. What do you mean? What do you understand?" I half laughed, though it sounded pathetic to my ears.

"I don't want to loose you." He looked straight into my eyes. Sadness reflected back at me from his soft amber eyes- so alike yet so different from other amber eyes of a family I once knew and lost.

"You won't. I'm right here." I said with conviction. Something in my statement made his eyes sharpen in resolve and then he kissed me- soft and needy and warm and passionate. His weather worn lips caressed my own and for the first time since Thanksgiving time slowed down just a little bit. He pulled back and we both panted for air before diving back in, our tongues clashing. He lifted me up and carried me to his room, throwing me on the bed and crawling in after. Our lips locked again, our tongues battling. I ran my hands over his back, careful of his wounded arm, while his hands traveled up my shirt and down my legs. I tore my shirt off, pulling him to me in need and love and everything I felt for him that had grown in the past months. His hands went to my pants again.

"Bella." He gasped in air as I kissed his shoulder.

"Please." I said back. "I trust you. I want this."

"Will I be the first?"

"Yes. I want you to be."

"Thank you."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: The Cullens will be coming back into the picture! Don't worry. This is not going to be a Bella/Remus story, well at least not permanently. You'll see. But whether I make it Bella/Edward or something else is yet to be seen. If you have someone you want to see Bella end up with, someone feasible- not one of the kids, let me know and maybe we'll do a vote. Also, I have decided that after the fifth chapter I will update regularly, once a week. Please see the poll and vote. Voting will end after the next chapter is posted!

AN2: I made a mistake with Ron's birthday. Ron was born the March before Harry, so they were born in the same year. Ginny is born in August a year later.

Chapter 4: My Heart is Meant to Break

Bella POV

Remus and I became a sort of couple after that night. When we did get a chance to see Lily, James, Harry and Sirius we told them over dinner, but decided to keep it to our small group. Harry was growing quickly and was crawling and getting into things. It seemed that in the summer months before Harry's first birthday we got a bit of a reprieve from all the fighting. We all spent more time around the Potter home, even Peter, enjoying the time we could. Once Sirius realized Harry could sit up and hold on, he began giving him rides around in his illegal animagus form. James followed soon after with a toy broom for babies. Lily pitched a fit whenever she caught Harry on either, but my nephew seemed to like it, so I kept a close eye on him at all times, but let them have their fun. Similarly, it seems, Remus was keeping an eye on me. We had quickly realized that what we felt was love and were very happy together, but he never really got over that night I almost died. I tried telling him that on any given mission I could die, just like everyone else in the Order, but said it was different. That he was almost sure I was going to die that night. Because of his paranoia, he watched me carefully, savoring his time with me- he said- because he didn't want to miss anything. I just shook my head and smiled at him, continuing with my life.

"Bella, won't you eat more?" Lily asked, a plate of sandwiches in hand. I looked down at my own plate, realizing I had only picked out the roast beef from the two sandwiches there.

"I'm not very hungry Lily, but thank you anyways." I replied, picking up my utensils and standing to take it to the kitchen and help Lily with the dishes. Once at the sink I felt a strong pair of warm arms encircle me.

"She's never hungry anymore." Remus's deep voice said into my hair, even though he was addressing Lily. "Didn't I tell you that you needed to eat more?"

"I'm fine Remus." I waved him off and started washing, while Lily stood next to me to dry and put away. I knew I wasn't feeling hungry very often lately, but it couldn't be that serious. "I even went to the doctor and there was noting wrong with me. He said it was probably just stress or nerves, but that I'd be fine as long as I made an effort to eat."

"I have to agree with Remus, Bella. The meat off two sandwiches isn't much of an effort." Lily looked at me carefully.

"Really guys, I'm fine!" I exclaimed, before moving on, hoping to change topics. "Now, what're we doing for Harry's first birthday party at the end of the month?"

"Well," Lily began, easily diverted for now, explaining what she had in mind, while Remus returned to watching over Harry for Lily and me.

Harry's first birthday wound up being a joint party with Neville at Lily and James's. Because of my time in the muggle world and Lily's upbringing, the party was sort of a mix of muggle and wizarding traditions. Harry and Neville dug into their cake the muggle way while parties and streamers popped at random, set on magic timers, and balloons randomly broke out into song in Remus, James, and Sirius's voice because of a special charm. Enchanted stuff animals ran around the house, the younger kids chasing after them, while the adults sat around laughing and relaxing. Everyone was piled into the day room where the walls could barely been seen over the all the presents, the ones on the left for Harry and the ones on the right for Neville. I shook my head at the notion of so many gifts. Where were they going to put it all once they were opened? As we all sat down, Peter scrambled in late, two small stuffed lions in hand.

"S-s-sorry guys, for being late." He mumbled before quickly handing a lion to each little birthday boy and sitting in a corner. His eyes scanned the room before landing on me. I smiled at him quickly before turning my attention back to the boys. I could still feel his gaze on me and slid my hand into Remus's for comfort. I looked back to Peter to find him scowling, looking from our clasped hands back to me then to Remus and then back to me. None of the guys liked when I dated in Hogwarts, which in truth wasn't very often due to the fact I was in Ravenclaw and very much engrossed in learning all I could while in school. Not to mention it was well known that James and I were very close relatives- treated like a younger sister by him and his Gryffindor friends. Most boys had steered clear of me. After I had returned from Forks, Peter had been more attentive than usual, at least when he was around. I felt Remus squeeze my hand, breaking my train of thought and making me look up at him. He gave me a reassuring smile that I couldn't help but respond to with a smile of my own. Turning our eyes back, we watched Harry and Neville attack the huge piles of gifts, respective fathers with cameras in hand while their mothers helped them open each one carefully.

It was late when all the presents had finally been open. All Neville's gifts were magically shrunk and packed, while Harry's gifts were left in the room, to be cleaned up later. People began to file out, saying goodbye, taking plates of left over cake and food with them. It was amusing to watch each Weasley child carry a separate plate like a parade of food out the front door, while Molly Weasley tried to politely decline all the food being sent home with her family, cradling baby Ron against herself and holding newborn Ginny in her carrier. Once all the children were out the door Arthur happily collected his wife and youngest son and daughter, thanking Lily and I for the food and heading out to the apparation point. Peter hadn't disappeared again, I noticed as I turned around to find him sitting on the couch across from where James was sitting with a sleeping Harry. Lily closed the door, leaving the two of us, harry, and the marauders in the house. Remus walked to my side and slid an arm around me. Peter frowned and looked down at his hands. I didn't like his reactions, but decided to leave it for later as Remus leaned in for a kiss.

"I think we're going to head home guys," Remus said, holding me to him tighter, and smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, get a room you two!" Sirius hollered as quietly as he could, while waving us off and laughing, "Or better yet, get a house! I'm staying here tonight!"

Lily and James quickly stood and hugged us good-bye, handing Harry off to Sirius so as not to wake him. Peter gave me an awkward hug and nodded to Remus, mumbling good-bye as well. I kissed Harry on the head before we headed home for to continue the party.

September was a slow month, though I guess I should be grateful. Harry was still growing quickly, walking and babbling words, and Sirius may have become interested in a girl he met, though the guys know and won't tell Lily or me. I continued to spend time at James and Lily's, and both Lily and Remus continued to hound me about my eating habits. They swore I was eating less, I told them I was fine, which I was. I also began taking naps with Harry when I was visiting and on my own when home. They got on my case about that as well, but I made one comment to Remus about late night activities and he quickly shut up. Around the second week in October, though, I started feeling funny and hesitantly confided in Lily. She automatically assumed I was pregnant and got muggle and wizarding tests, which all showed negative. After that I just assumed it was a head cold. Remus noticed, though, when I began sleeping even more and even eating less. And then the third week in October the pain began.

It started in my muscles as a sore throb, like they had been overworked and tired. The next day I felt as though I had been through a strenuous weight lifting session and all my muscles had little tears in them. The day after that the stinging pain was also in my joints, and then the next day it extended to my bones. Once my whole body was in pain, the severity increase every day. My heartbeat lowly sped up and I was running a high fever. I would never forget, the whole process started on October 19th and the day it ended would be burned in my mind forever. October 31st found me lying in bed, moaning while Remus worried over me. Lily and James had finally gone home for Harry's second Halloween. Sirius stayed home with us most of the day trying to help, but went out at night to meet the mystery woman at a party. I sat propped up by the window watching children run around outside, trying to ignore how much my body hurt. Suddenly, as I watched a small brown haired girl run by, her curls bouncing playfully like my own did as a child, I felt a sense of foreboding and urgency. Thoughts of James and I as children were running through my head. I slowly and carefully hobbled to the floo and threw in powder calling out James's address. The fireplace remained quiet. Merlin, please, I can't loose anyone else I love.

"Remus," I called out as best I could. I quickly turned, fighting the pain tearing through me. "Remus!"

"Babe, you shouldn't be up!" Remus exclaimed, walking quickly into the room.

"Never mind me," I walked past him, pushing him as best I could to get around his large form, "Remus, we have to get to Godric's hallow."

"I don't understand." He said, following me to the door. I didn't even bother putting my jacket on as I pulled it open and stepped outside. Remus rushed to my side, grabbing my elbow to steady me. He silently raised his wand and apparated us both.

Once the spinning was over I wished it would start again, that perhaps something went wrong or that was dreaming. When we arrived the area was lit by the fire engulfing the house, which wizards were trying to put out, and covered in a layer of smoke. I looked around frantically.

"Bella," I turned to the side to find Dumbledore approaching me, holding Harry. "Bella," he repeated, "I'm sorry."

"Harry?" I asked shakily, I lifted my arms, aware of the pain but not caring. My entire body was shaking. Behind him I could see two bodies covered by a large white bed sheet.

"He's fine. James and Lily are dead. Voldemort killed them. It seems he went after Harry, but died trying. Only the cut on his forehead shows any proof he was even attacked." Dumbledore said, watching as I cradled Harry to me. "He's the child of the prophecy, the chosen one."

"He's my nephew. My family. All I have left of James." I felt dizzy and I must have begun to sway, because I felt Remus take Harry from me and everything went black.

…

I woke up in Hogwarts infirmary. I knew the look and smell, both of which were slightly different than what I was used to it being; I had a lot of time spent looking after James there. My heart ached at the thought of James and I quickly sat up, a bit too quickly I think. Dumbledore was sitting at the side of my bed watching me carefully.

"Where's Harry?" I asked quickly, looking around for him. "How long have I been out?"

"It's been about a week, Bella. Harry is currently with Lily's sister, but as soon as you are better we can go get him. You are his legal guardian after all." Albus said, still watching me. "How do you feel? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you remember everything?"

"I feel fine, maybe a little thirsty, but nothing that would warrant a week. Did I receive potions? And of course I remember everything. Why, did I hit my head?" I asked. "What did you mean by, when I'm better? I feel alright."

"Bella, go look in that mirror." He gestured across the room. Before I knew when had happened I was in front of it. Even more shocking was my appearance. I was flawless and beautiful- otherworldly. I looked a little older; more mature. My skin was perfectly white and smooth looking, my face angled and less soft; my body was tone and curved in all the right places. My hair was darker, longer, thicker, curlier- it shined in the moonlight coming into the room. My lips were fuller along with my eyelashes. My eyes were deep crimson red. I was a vampire.

"How?" I asked, really taking in my new self; body, voice, movements, thoughts. I realized it was much darker in the room than I originally knew. I could clearly see Dumbledore across the room as he squinted in my general direction. Curious, I felt my wand at my side and grabbed it, testing it out with a quick lumos spell. My magic still worked, quite well too I might add. "I don't understand." I made my way back to him, surprisingly finding it easy to go at a human's speed, and sat back down on the bed.

"As for your being a vampire, from what I can best guess," he began, " was caused by residual, slowly multiplying venom. Back in the U.S. you said you were bitten, but had the venom was sucked out by another vampire; some on the venom must have been hidden by your magic. Because it was kept hidden by your magic it took its time spreading and adapting to your body, almost like a virus or infection. It had time to latch itself onto your magic so that every time you used or were around magic the venom grew. Three weeks ago, when you started feeling pain, was the final stage of the change. When you began eating less and then sleeping more, well, they were the first and second stages. From what we know, the change in muggles takes three days. These days came in stages for you. This is the first time I have ever heard of a witch or wizard being turned. Normally our blood and magic smell so good our kind are simply killed."

I nodded in understanding; "So either my magic works just because I was a witch to begin with or because the venom changed me by working with my magic."

"Most likely the second. No one knows you are a vampire, your heart stopped beating this morning and only I have been here since. "

"Remus?" I asked.

"He came the first day I brought you here, but left soon after. I don't know where he's gone. He said he couldn't bear being in any more pain and had to get away. He took Sirius's betrayal hard. Sirius killed Peter. After you passed out and came here Remus went after Sirius and saw him blow up Peter and some muggles. He's in Azkaban now."

I frowned. My new vampire mind had so much going through it at once, so much more than my human mind could have handled. "That doesn't seem right; like Sirius. I feel like something is missing from a puzzle. I don't think it was Sirius's fault. He must have had a reason for going after Peter."

"You always have believed in the good of people. However, I fear there are something even I don't know. As for everyone else, they all think you went into shock after the news, and your sickness, got the better of you. I think it is best we don't tell anyone, especially since you strangly seem to have control. I only ask you wait a year, sticking to an animal diet, before we retrieve Harry- just to be safe." Albus said to me smiling sadly.

I nodded in understanding and thanks. Albus trusted me not to hurt Harry, more than I think anyone else would have. While a year is a short time to get over blood lust, I was around him just fine, if fact he only smelled slightly pleasing- more like school and books and lemons and sugar than a tasty treat- and he was the most powerful wizard alive. If I was fine around him, I should be fine around Harry. He seemed to believe as well at least. "And after?"

"Take Harry, go somewhere, live as muggles maybe- they're easy to make believe that you are human. You don't give off an aura of danger that most vampires are supposed to, at least I haven't felt it yet. It'll be easier to hide that way. Disappear from the wizarding world for a while, at least in the U.K. so when Harry turns eleven you can come back and no one will wonder about your lack of aging or your change. You'll be gone for so long that they'll just assume it's natural." He said solemnly.

"And for the year while I wait?"

"You are free to roam the school- I trust you won't go after any of the students or staff. I still have James's invisibility cloak. You can hunt in the forbidden forest; spend time in the library and dungeons. The year will pass quickly and I'm sure you'll finish most of the library off. Then I'll go with you to get Harry and deal with the paper work putting him legally in your care."

I nodded again and stood. Albus lead me down to a hidden room in the dungeons I could call my own and handed me James's cloak. I didn't stay long, quickly heading to the forest to teach myself to hunt and practice my magic. I smiled to myself when I realized Albus hadn't mentioned taking the ministry's restrictions and monitors off my wand. He must have known I took them off illegally while I was still a student at Hogwarts. I suspected it was because it was almost an unspoken tradition in Ravenclaw. You couldn't learn if you didn't practice after all. Albus was right about me reading most of the library. In fact, I believe that during the year he brought in new books just so I would have more to read. He was wrong, however, about it going quickly. I was constantly thinking about Harry, during that year, and replayed the time between my return to England and James and Lily's deaths over and over in my head trying to find what I was missing. I don't know how the Cullens ever found distractions, with such advanced thought capabilities. Perhaps I was different as a vampire as well.

At the end of the year, my eyes then perfectly honey and soft, Albus kept up his end of the bargain. We I packed my few belongings from Hogwarts and we went to get Harry. Lily's sister's residence was horrid and Harry's baby clothes were way too big on him and almost worn through. Hastily I shot the humans a hash glare, which they cowered under, and lovingly took Harry and nothing else. Dumbledore handed me adoption papers legally making me Harry's guardian and the rights to the Potter Estates and bank accounts. I decided to make my next stop Gringotts, putting all paper work into my own safe so that Harry could have it later when he was older. After taking some money out and buying him proper baby attire, I headed to my old house.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: DAMN YOU VAMPIRE JAMES!!! Which reminds me, I am kind of ignoring Victoria, so for the sake of the readers, I'm going to say she got killed by the Volturi when she was trying to make her newborn vampire armies.

AN2: I've decided that because no one told me when they would like me to update, I will try to update every weekend- either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday.

AN3: I tried to explain Bella's family as easily as possible, but there is still a little confusion, so let me try again. Bella's Mom and Dad are not related. Charlie Swan is a pureblood squib, both of his parents are dead and he is the last of his family line. Renee Swan is a Potter(Potter being her maiden name). Renee's father is a Potter and her mother is a pureblood who was cut off from her family. James's Dad, Harold Potter, is Renee's cousin. Harold and Renee's dads were brothers. I'm going to try and make a family tree and see if this works. I made up names I couldn't find. + means marriage ^ means next generation Bold means Potter family blood line. (relation)

Arabella ?+**Henry Potter -(brothers)- Jamison Potter**+Serena ?

^Charlie Swan+**Renee Swan(daughter). . . . . . .(cousins). . . . . . ^Harold Potter(son)**+Evaleen ?

^???+**Isabella Swan(daughter). . . . . . . . . .(2nd cousins). . . . . . . ^James Potter(son)**+Lily Evans

^n/a (vampire now, can't have kids, sorry). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **^Harry Potter (son)**

Therefore:

- Harry is Bella's 2nd cousin once removed.

- Renee and Harold grew up very close to one another and acted like siblings, rather than cousins.

- Harold and Evaleen were killed; Renee raises James along side Bella.

- Bella and James grow up like siblings.

- Bella is Harry's godmother and pseudo-aunt because of her and James's closeness/attachment to one another.

Make more sense now?

Chapter 5: Leaving and Returning, Coming and Going

Bella POV

The house was covered in a thick layer of dust, proof that no one had been there in a year. I had been practicing wandless magic as much as I could in the last year and simple spells were fairly easy now. I raised my hand and did a bunch of cleaning spells as I walked around the house. Finally I made it to my room; by passing Remus's- I couldn't go in there. I placed Harry down on my bed, he was already asleep, and started packing some of my clothes with another wave of my hand. I caught sight of the picture frame on my dresser. It folded in half vertically, with two horizontal four inch by six inch pictures on either side. On the left side at the top was a picture of James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and me at my graduation from Hogwarts. Under that was a picture of Harry when he was born. On the right side at the top was a picture of Remus and me kissing, and on the bottom was a picture of the entire Order of the Phoenix right before Harry turned one, said little body being held in Lily's arms. I sadly ran a finger over the picture of Remus and I. Perhaps it was better he left when he did. I was a vampire now, and while I would control my emotions, my instincts, and myself, I wasn't sure how we would get on. Vampires and Werewolves were enemies after all. Pushing those thoughts away I shrunk the frame and made it a locket like charm, attaching it to the seemingly delicate chain around my neck, which held a similar locket charm that held pictures of my life in Forks.

I picked up Harry and placed my shrunken trunk with Harry's in my magically secure pocket, before leaving the house again, placing it under a fidelius charm. I had decided I would travel all over the World with Harry, spending a few years here and there, until the humans got suspicious as I didn't age. It would be unfair to Harry, seeing as he wouldn't be able to make any permanent friends, but it would be a good learning experience for the both of us for the next nine years, until he started Hogwarts. Then I would settle down somewhere nearby Hogwarts and travel only when Harry was in school. He'd make plenty of friends at Hogwarts, so I wasn't too worried about him missing out. This way, he'd also get a good education before he started school for real.

NINE YEARS LATER (2 year old Harry plus 9 years equals 11. Yay for math!)

Harry and I were sitting in our flat in New York City, when an eagle began tapping at the window. He looked up momentarily from his video game before yelling for me, "Aunt Bella, there's the post!" He had turned out more like a mixture of James and Sirius than James and Lily, but I could see Lily in him at the times when it was just the two of us.

It was different, to say the least, being a parent to Harry. While maternal instincts for him came easily to me, I didn't expect the feelings and emotions that came with every little thing. Being a vampire I was able to notice so much more, so I kept a close eye on his health and made sure he lived healthily and happily, but some things couldn't be helped. Things like colds, and strep, and chickenpox were all bound to happen and while I could control my own emotions to an extent, Harry was his own person and I was constantly worry about how he felt physically and mentally.

"How many times must I tell you Harry, please do not yell. I can hear you quite fine." I said softly as I came in from the kitchen and placed a plate of soup and half a sandwich down on the coffee table for him. I opened the window letting the bird and heat in, taking the animal into the kitchen for some water. I took the letter off its leg while it drank and ate some lunchmeat. There were three letters, two from Hogwarts and one from Dumbledore about some nice cottages he had found very close to the school. I almost laughed. I took the bird outside via the window, bringing the letter with me back into the sitting room. "You've got some mail, Harry."

"Really?" He asked pausing his game. He spoke notably softer this time, giving me a sheepish grin to see if I caught on. I smiled at him and handed over the letters. He quickly read them before jumping around and doing a victory dance. "I'm going to Hogwarts! Right Aunt Bella? That's where mum and dad went!"

"Yes and yes." I said laughing at the grinning child. I had made sure to tell him all about his parents growing up. I showed him pictures of his family and friends and told him stories of our past. He was curious and more than happy to learn, though you'd never know how smart he really was, especially about his family. I had taken him to meet my mother and father whenever he asked, and I hoped I was doing well enough for him. He asked every now and then about me as well, noticing I was different- not sleeping, not eating, disappearing at times, not aging, and such- but I always told him the same thing: I'm different, special almost; you'll find out when you're older without me having to tell you. He liked that last bit. That was the Lily in him, always wanting to find out more.

"Aunt Bella," Harry said, stopping his dance suddenly in front of me, "where _is_ Diagon Alley?"

"England. So let's get packing shall we?" I smiled, quirking an eyebrow. He watched me eagerly as I waved my wand and my left hand at the same time and the entire loft, whatever wasn't bolted down, began packing itself away. I think watching me pack and unpack had easily become Harry's favorite part of moving.

We took a muggle plane to England and then the night bus from there. Harry found that Stan quite peculiar but liked the ride nonetheless. He told me it was like the muggle rollercoaster I took him on or his top of the line broom, and reminded me of my promise to take him skydiving on him sixteenth birthday. We booked a night at the Leaky Cauldron and decided to spend the next day looking for his supplies.

In our travels I had avoided two places particularly, Italy and England, so Harry had seen neither after I had taken custody of him. Therefore, the next day as we walked along stopping in shops and seeing people Harry was overly excited to be in what he thought of as a new place. I stuck to the shaded areas of the street naturally, along with carrying a cute sun umbrella just in case. I had gotten so used to staying out of direct sunlight over the past ten years, that now I didn't even have to think about it. Harry knew I never went in the sun; it had become one of the things about me he just knew but didn't question. Whenever people asked, we passed it off as my frail disposition or my skin being overly sensitive to the suns rays.

I could practically feel the energy rolling off of Harry as he walked next to me as we went down his list getting all his school items. Our next stop was Madam Malkin's for his school robes, as well as some new up-to-date formal and Wizarding clothes. Upon walking in the owner practically swooped in on us, she must have noticed the expensive clothing we were already wearing- I always made sure Harry had the best I could give him, without making him into a spoiled brat that is. Both of the Alice's from my past, both fashionistas and missing in my current life, would have been proud of my choice in clothing. After I conveyed to the plump woman what we were looking for Harry was pulled into one room, while I was more politely directed behind him. I picked out a few styles and choice fabrics, which I could see with my vampire eyes were of good quality- which helped me understand at least one Alice's obsession with fine clothing- before being lead to a side room for my measurements. I made sure to keep an ear out for Harry while magical tape measures surround me.

I noticed two new smells enter the store; both crisp and cold like snow. The first was younger smelling strongly of cinnamon, cloves, and foxglove from his family lineage. There were lighter, lingering smells as well; leatherleaf fern and ash tree. In children or those who were not used to hiding their feelings and emotions, I found that personal traits or moods stood out in lingering scents. The other scent I knew well, even though it was slightly changed- cinnamon, cloves, hibiscus, yellow jasmine, and quince. Narcissa Black, or from what I least heard and smelt, Malfoy. Said women soon entered the room I was in and looked at me in shock before quickly hiding the emotion. I had wondered how my first encounter with someone I used to know- Narcissa and I were in the same year at Hogwarts and Ravenclaw were the most peaceful with Slytherin- would go. I knew looked more mature since she had last seen me when I was seventeen, and even more mature than when I was changed at twenty thanks to being a vampire, but I most defiantly didn't not look the thirty-one I really was.

"Isabella Swan?" she stepped onto the platform next to me as the measuring tapes that had recently left me flew to her. I was currently being shown styles, fabrics and outfits to choose from to be made.

"Narcissa Black, no, I'm sorry, Malfoy." I said giving her a small smile. I always knew she had her eye on Lucius Malfoy, but never really paid attention to the gossip about the two. Narcissa nodded her head, looking me up and down. I had taken my light shawl off when I was measured, left in a royal blue bias cut summer dress made of soft cotton that came down to my ankles and showed off my toned pale arms.

"My it has been a long while, and the years have been kind to you. I'm surprised I haven't seen you earlier. I ran into your mother a few times here and there when she's visited England."

"I've been traveling from country to country, seeing the world and learning what I can." I wrapped my shawl back around my upper body and picking up my handbag and umbrella. "Old habits stay strong. Once a Ravenclaw, well, you understand. Libraries only hold so much to learn. How have you been fairing? You look wonderful."

Narcissa smiled a small smile then, her ego stroked, and we traded stories about what we've done in the past few years. She quirked an eyebrow when I mentioned my nephew, but didn't ask any questions- not that I gave her time to. All the while I listened in on the conversation going on in the next room with my nephew.

"Hullo," said the boy whom I assumed was Narcissa's son, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry happily.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's in the next room getting some new dresses," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was quiet at the overload of information, most likely wondering if I'd let him smuggle his own broom in. I did not ever say so much without being questioned first, so this type of person was different and new to him, not that he hadn't met others who were similar.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"Yes," Harry said again.

"I do too - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, slowly getting used to this child. He was usually quite reserved around new people, very much like James was when we were little.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Harry, most likely not sure what else to say.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts." I had told him about all the teachers when I told him about Hogwarts.

"Oh," said the boy. "I've heard of him. He's some sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He sounded as though he still didn't know what to make of the boy and his personality.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed." I could almost hear Harry rolling his eyes at the boy. "Who're you here with anyways?"

"My Aunt Bella." Harry sounded proud; it filled me with warm.

"I have an Aunt Bella too, but I'd never let her take me shopping. Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly. My heart went out to him. While Harry was a good child and liked to hear me talk about his parents, he didn't like to talk about them to other people, especially new ones.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old Wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Harry could answer Narcissa and I had finished our conversation. She looked at Harry, her eyes widening a bit, before motioning for Draco to follow her. Both boys came to our sides. I gave Harry a sweet smile, watching Narcissa grip Draco's shoulder. I bid Narcissa goodbye and she went to direct Draco out of the store.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy. Harry and I watched until they were out of sight.

"Who was that?" Harry asked when we turned back around to put in our order for clothes. "He was very … opinionated."

I laughed lightly, "Draco Malfoy, and the woman was his mother, Narcissa. She and I were in the same year at Hogwarts. He seems very much like she was when she and I first met."

"I should have realized you've heard all that!" Harry said shocked. I never understood how he forgot I had super hearing. I just laughed again and lead him out of the store towards the magical emporium for a pet and then to Ollivander's. He wound up choosing a snowy owl, that wasn't terrified of me thankfully, and getting a wand, which I knew the significance of even before Ollivander told Harry. I ushered him back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and sleep. Tomorrow we'd be going to pick out an apartment closer to Hogwarts.

TBC…

AN: I changed the conversation between Harry and Draco only a bit to suit this Harry's personality, but mostly it is straight from the book and not my own words. The Malfoy family smells are as follows: cinnamon means to draw money and wealth to you, cloves mean dignity, foxglove means insincerity. Draco's personal scent: leatherleaf fern means fascination, ash tree means grandeur. Narcissa's scent: cinnamon and cloves from the Malfoy family were added smells after she married, hibiscus means delicate beauty, yellow jasmine means grace or elegance, quince means temptation.


	6. Chapter 6

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN:Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and story alerts and favorites! I really hope everyone is enjoying the story! Just a reminder, the Cullens will make an appearance. I will be switching the events of Harry's third and fourth year, so the triwizard tournament will happen in 3rd year and Sirius will show up in 4th year. The Cullens will also be returning in Harry's fourth year so look out for that! Some people have made it knon that they'd prefer Bella to remain with Remus while others want it to be canon having Bella with Edward. Let me know your thoughts and we'll see where it goes!

Chapter 6: First Year

Bella POV

Sending Harry off on the train September first was another one of those trails all parents had to go through apparently. The idea of sending him off on his own scared a part of me, and another part of me wanted to cry because I knew I'd miss him, yet another part of me was happy for him and rationalized that he was growing up and had to go. He simply smiled and waved after I helped him load his trunk and Hedwig, his owl, and got him settled in a compartment. I stood on the platform outside his compartment window.

"Write me at least once a week! I'm sure Hedwig will enjoy the exercise! I'll even buy her those special treats she likes!" I said, watching him laugh at my worrying. "And please be careful and take care of yourself. Let me know right away what house you get into, it'll be exciting no matter where you get placed!"

"I know Aunt Bella, you've told me a hundred times. And I know you'll celebrate if I get into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, though you swear it doesn't matter. I promise I'll write. I'll try to be good!" Harry smiled back at me.

"Yeah, you'll be good until you make good friends. Then you'll be a bundle of adventure! But seriously, let me know everything! And I mean everything, even if you get in trouble! You know I'll find out either way, but I'd rather hear everything from you!" I exclaimed as the train blew its horn as a final call.

After the train took off and was gone so far my vampire eyes could no longer see it and ears no longer hear it I turned at hailed the night bus to head back to the apartment. I would have thought I was acting non-human by staying so long, but even after I left, other first time parents still lingered. I looked around before leaving for any sign of the red hair I caught a glimpse of earlier, but the Wesley's were well versed in sending their children off to school so it made sense they were gone. The apartment we had chosen was in a magical community two towns over from Hogsmeade. It was magically expanded inside and very spacious. I considered going back to my home near Godric's Hallow, but wasn't sure I was ready for the possible pain. For now I would wait.

Once it got dark I headed to the Forbidden Forest at vampire speed for some quick hunting. Believe it or not Acromantula were delicious like a delicacy, their blood was hard to get to and they were tricky prey. I finished three just in time to run back to Hogwarts and jump into Dumbledore's office via window. He turned quickly to face me, wand drawn, shock all over his face, right before opened his door.

"Bella? Bella!" Albus quickly exclaimed, "Tell me something only you know."

"As if my appearance doesn't say it all. I was just having dinner in the Forbidden Forest." I relied quirking an eyebrow. "Now you tell me something only you know."

"You're a vampire, have been for ten years, and never had a control problem." He replied, lowering his wand and pulling me into a hug. "How have you been my dear?"

"As well as possible," I said, "but we can talk about that later, I don't live to far now. I got a new apartment for Harry and me."

Albus smiled understandingly, "Right, right, I was just about to head down to the feast. You are welcome to come watch. We are very excited to have Harry here this year. Does he know…?"

"He knows about how his parents were killed, but not that he's technically famous. I'd rather him not know some things until he can figure them out on his own, so he can live as normally as possible. Just like he doesn't know I'm a vampire."

I followed Albus down to the great hall with the Sorting Hat in hand. I wanted to try it on, but it warned me not to. I had forgotten a vampires mind is much more complex and may be too much for the old magical hat to handle. I scaled the walls and hid up in the rafters where I couldn't be seen thanks to the enchantment below. I wondered if Albus knew about this glitch, but quickly the door opening and the first years walking in caught my attention. I watched Harry walking in talking to a redhead boy and a frizzy brunette girl. The boy was obviously a Weasley, and the thought that he was the little nudger who had been growing in Molly's stomach the last time I had seen her made me smile. Next to the girl was a small mousy boy who reminded me of a young Frank Longbottom. My heart clenched; poor little Neville. I hope his grandmother had been treating him well.

The kids were called by last name in alphabetical order. I was right about Neville and happy to see him get into Gryffindor- he'd do well there. The girl, Hermione Granger, had also gotten into that house. Draco, to no one's surprise, was sorted into Slytherin. Terry Boot, Michel Corner and Anthony Goldstein were all sorted into Ravenclaw, just like their fathers who had been in the year ahead of me and with whom I never got on. Seamus Finnigan got sorted into Gryffindor as well. His dad was two years ahead of James and taught James a bunch of his tricks and jokes. Finally they were up to Harry.

"Potter, Harry" Minerva called out and the whole room went silent. Harry looked both ways before stepping forward and gulping while the whispers started. He sat on the stool for quite a while, in human standards, and I found myself wondering what the hat was telling him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. The whole Gryffindor table stood a second later clapping and cheering. Harry blushed and hurried to the table, sitting besides Ron and Hermione. I smiled and made my way out a window and back to Dumbledore's office, grabbing one of his books I hadn't read before and settling in. It was late at night when he returned and I told him to go to bed, I'd finish my book and we'd talk in the morning.

A few weeks later found me in Egypt, in a large underground library that was hidden from muggle eyes. I sought after books I had never seen and spent day and night reading. I had received three letters from Harry already, all short and to the point and very Harry. I had responded best I could, but I was sure he wouldn't be fully satisfied.

_Dear Aunt Bella,_

_Why didn't you tell me I am bloody known by almost the entire wizarding world here?! There are things people know about me that I'd rather them not, or at least rather knew that they knew. Is this why you took me away and traveled? I'm so confused._

_On another note, I'm a Gryffindor, just like mum and dad! I can't wait until I can play Quidditch like dad did. You'll be happy to hear I've made friends as well. Ron Weasley is bloody awesome and a great mate. He's utterly wicked at chess. You'll have to play him some time. His family is pureblood, but Malfoy calls him a blood-traitor, which I don't understand. Do you know his family? The other really good mate I've made is Hermione Granger. She's muggle-born but really smart. She read the whole 'Hogwarts: A History' without anyone making her! I'm glad you had me read the important parts by the way- very helpful._

_Best wishes and love,_

_Harry_

_Dearest Harry,_

_I'm not sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted you to live as normal of a life as possible, and knowing this wouldn't have helped my cause. It was part of the reason we traveled, another part is for the learning experience for both you and I, and the last reason is entirely selfish on my part and I can only hope that one day you'll understand this reason. There are things in life that you need to learn or figure out on your own. You'll be better off if you do._

_It is wonderful that you got sorted into Gryffindor! Your parents would be proud. I can see your dad gloating and partying, even in the afterlife, because I know he and your mum are watching over you. I'm sure your friend Hermione will be spending a lot of her time in the library- just a forewarning. As for Ron, I do indeed know his family, at least I used to. They are wonderful people and most defiantly not traitors of any kind. I have not seen them since ten years ago, so I'm sure they have all changed, and I have never seen Ron your first birthday. Ginny, their younger sister was only a newborn then. The whole family was very good friends with our own. We were also very close with the Longbottoms. Neville and you share your birthdates. We even had a joint party for your first year. I know the same people that killed your mum and dad, hurt his parents so badly that he lives with his grandmother. Just something you may want to know._

_I hope you are enjoying classes and happy things are going well._

_I love you forever,_

_Aunt Bella_

_Dear Aunt Bella,_

_I talked to Neville. He's very nice, but really shy and awkward. I'm going to try and be his mate anyways. Hermione gets on with pretty well too, more than me and much more than Ron. You were right about her too; she loves the library and is scary smart. She reminds me of you sometimes. Ron makes he mad a lot though. Ron really has become my best mate, but he puts his foot into his mouth a lot, as you would say. _

_We had our first potions class today. Professor Snape is a slimy git! I don't think he likes me. Either ways he's horribly not nice. Did you know him too? I'm sorry if you did, know him that is, not for what I said. I met Hagrid, along with Ron and Hermione today. I think something is going on here, I feel suspicious. We're having our first flying lesson tomorrow. That should be exciting._

_Best wishes and love,_

_Harry_

_Dearest Harry,_

_Stick by your friends and make good choices. Ron and Hermione and Neville will all come around and soon you'll all be inseparable. Remember, true loyal friends are hard to find. Next time Hermione is feeling down, tell her to ask the librarian about the Romanian Ancient Runes section and tell her to look for a book by Luanne Parice. She'll thank you later. As for Ron, the best thing you can teach him is humility is okay around friends. I'm guessing because he has such a large family he has gotten used to being loud and brash. I bet Hermione is an only child, so she doesn't understand. And Ron feels the need to pick on her to be liked. They'll work it out. Neville probably just needs friends who understand and back him up. He'll come out of his shell, just be a true friend._

_Yes I knew Severus Snape and I'm not sorry. He really is quite brilliant when it comes to potions. He is the youngest potions master in ages. Unfortunately, this is part of the reason he is so unsociable. Also, he and your dad and you dad's friends were enemies of a sort. I believe he came to hate your father, especially after he started dating your mother. Your mom and Severus used to be good friends. After your mom and dad began dating Severus and your mom slowly drifted apart. Your dad teased Severus and pulled pranks on him quite often, and the fighting between the two often got out of control. Severus may look at you and see your dad- I've told you and you've seen from my pictures how similar you two look. Just be wary and respectful of Severus. If he gets out of control, please let me know. While we weren't best of friends, Severus were good acquaintances and I should hope he still respects me enough to treat my family kindly._

_Good luck with your flying lessons, though I know you don't need it. You are a natural on a broom, even shoddy ones like the school brooms. Remember who you are always, Harry. I tried to give you as much information as you grew so that you could find yourself and create your own opinions with all the knowledge. You have to continue that for yourself now. Stand up for what you believe in like I've always known you too. It is one of your best traits, just like it was in your mom and dad._

_I love you forever,_

_Aunt Bella_

_Dear Aunt Bella,_

_Flying lessons were amazing! Ok, so poor Neville got really nervous and took off on his broom, out of control. We all thought he was going to die! Thankfully when he fell off the broom it was on a middle room, then he slipped and got caught on a metal spike. When his shirt ripped he fell to the ground, breaking his arm and getting a nasty bump, but man could it have been worse! After Madam Hooch took him inside and told us all to stay on the ground, Malfoy found Neville's rememberall that his gran sent him earlier in the week and took off, acting like he was going to break it, so of course I took off after him. I told him to give it back, but he wouldn't and then threw it in a high arch towards the castle. I zoomed after it, did a flip and caught it. McGonagall saw though and came out yelling for me. Then she introduced me to Oliver Wood, the captain of the Quidditch team. He tried me out for the seeker spot yesterday and I got it! You're going to be getting a letter soon from Dumbledore asking for permission so I can play and for my broom. Oh please say yes! Please, please, please, please! You're the best Aunt Bella!_

_Best wished and love,_

_Harry _

_PS- There's something going on in this school and I'm going to find out what. Sorry Aunt Bella, but I'll keep you updated!_

Low and behold, the next day I got a letter from Albus. I smiled and quickly wrote a reply saying I agreed and would send his broom. He had the latest model, so I couldn't buy him a new one yet. I would have to make a trip home to send him is Nimbus 2000.

I continued receiving letters from Harry, just like he promised. He thought something was being hidden in the school and that someone else, namely Severus, was after it. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, but urged him to be careful. I soon got news of Harry's first Quidditch match and promised to be there. Harry would be excited to see me and I was happy. Early November I made my way to Hogwarts and met Harry right before his team entered the pitch. I wore a long sleeve black sweater dress, sheer nude nylons, over the knee boots and an open trench coat to keep up with appearances. Thankfully it was cloudy, and supposed to be so all day, but I brought an ornate black sun umbrella with me just in case. Harry seemed to calm when seeing me and jogged over to where I stood at the side, out of the way of the students entering the stadium.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled happily, hiking my purse higher on my shoulder in a human action.

"Hi, I'm so happy you could make it!" He said giving me a big hug. "I was so nervous!"

"Of course I'd be here for your first game, and all your other games to come, rain, snow, sleet, hail, sun, or clouds. There could be the most outrageous weather, but as long as you were playing I wouldn't miss it!" I said seriously.

"You're like the post man!" He laughed. I was happy to see him calm down. "You really are the best Aunt Bella."

I just smiled at him lovingly before I pulled him into a big hug again. "Go, your team is waiting!" I told him as we released each other. He looked back over his shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. James used to do the same thing. So did Edward. I shook my head to dispel the thought.

"Yeah. I'll see you after the game?" I nodded in reply, allowing him to run back to his teammates. I chuckled to myself as the Weasley twins high-fived him and one of the guys put his arm around Harry asking, "Who was that? She's hot!" I turned and walked into the stands, knowing Harry was blushing and pushing the guy off him, "That was my Aunt!"

The game was going fairly well. Harry's broom had some trouble at one point but I quickly concentrated and began muttering a counter-curse at his broom. I noticed Severus doing the same I the teacher's box. Soon he had it back under control and Gryffindor won after he grabbed the snich. After the game I waited and walked back to the school behind the teachers. I knew the Gryffindors would be celebrating in their common room all night and had plenty of time to see Harry. Severus was lagging behind the rest, limping slightly. I easily caught up to him.

"Hello Severus." I said politely as I fell in step.

"Bella?" He asked, shocked to see me. "I didn't know you were here. I had heard from Narcissa that you looked like you haven't aged much."

I laughed softly, "You always were straight to the point. Yes, it is Harry's first game after all."

"You've been raising him?" His eyes went wide, "I thought he was with those simpering muggle relatives of Lily."

"Merlin, no. Those people were horrid, and I am his Aunt and godmother after all. As soon as I got better I took full custody and went traveling with him. I've raised him best I can, but he's still very much like James and Sirius."

"I've noticed his father in him."

"I said like his father, not is his father. He is completely different; I made sure he is his own person." I scolded.

Severus looked at me for a moment. "Well that explains why he actually knows something. Have you spoken to him? He seemed to change a bit a week or so ago."

"You always were very observant." I smiled. "Yes, he sends me a letter every week. I just had to remind him who he is. His new friends have distracted him some."

Severus snorted, but nodded his head. He winced at a particularly bad step. "May I?" I asked, gesturing to his leg. He looked at me suspiciously. "Oh for Merlin's sake!"

"Why? What do you want?"

"Really, Severus? When have I ever had additional motive?"

"People change." He grumbled.

"Not this one. Now, I learnt a spell in China and have used it before, so it does work. I'm guessing the cut is shallow so it's being allowed to heal naturally. In which case, it'll be perfect for this spell." I insisted, before, without his approval, waving my hand and healing the cut. Surprised he lifted his pant legs and removed the bandage to show unmarred skin. I continued walking, a little faster than humanly possible while he wasn't looking, so that I was back at the school before he got himself together. I found Albus waiting for me, a twinkle in his eye.

"The password for Gryffindor is Hero's Pride," he told me as I strode pass him, smiling. I poked my head into the common room where the party was in full swing and waved at Harry. I mouthed "Good job, talk to you later!" at him before leaving.

Christmas break quickly arrived and oddly enough Harry begged me to stay at Hogwarts with Ron. They were up to something, but I allowed it. I sent his presents, including James's invisibility cloak, ahead and decided to surprise him and his friend on Christmas Day. The two of them filled me in on the troll incident and what they suspected, as well as Draco's 'usual git-ness' as they called it. That night I found Harry wandering the castle, and decided to follow. He found an old dusty room, pulling a sheet off an old mirror. MIRROR OF ERISED inscribed in the wood. I walked up behind him slowly.

"What do you see Harry?"

"Me, and you, and mum, and dad. We're all together and happy."

"This mirror shows you what you desire the most, what you most desperately long for. It is both a wonderful and terrible thing." Albus said, stepping into the room as well. "It is very easy to go crazy looking into this mirror."

Harry nodded his head and turned to leave. "Good night headmaster, Aunt Bella."

After he left, Albus turned to me, "What is it you see Bella?"

"Everyone I've ever loved, together and safe." I didn't mention that I wasn't there, because suddenly I was, and then I was alone, and it was just a mirror, or at least I thought it was, until everything around me in the mirror went dark. I stepped back in shock and blinked, and then it was back to being a mirror.

"Don't take everything you see into account, Bella. Remember, your mind is much more complex then ours, and once your occulmency shields are in place, you won't see anything but a mirror."

I nodded at him and left as well. I stopped and said good-bye to Harry as he was climbing into bed, giving him a kiss on the head, and silently leaving through the window.

I headed back to Egypt after Christmas, but there wasn't much more to read there. Being a vampire and a Ravenclaw gave me scary abilities to read both quickly and efficiently, remembering everything I took in. Harry continued sending me letters talking about a baby dragon Hagrid had and a three-headed dog in a secret room. He asked me what I knew about a philosopher's stone and Nicolas Flamel. Apparently he also got a detention with his friends and Draco Malfoy in which he met a centaur and saw a dead unicorn. I tried to give him advice along the way, but so much was happening for him.

Towards the end of the school year, with about a month left, I stopped receiving his letters. I worried constantly until I got an owl from Albus. I had moved back to England at this point, so I was at the school quickly. Albus explained to me about the stone and elixir and Voldemort and the trials the kids went through to protect it. I was proud, and worried, and pissed off all at once. I sat at Harry's bedside holding his hand until he woke up. At one point Harry's friends Ron and Hermione, who had already woken up, along with Neville stopped in to see him and I had a long conversation with all three. I promised to visit Neville this summer to tell him more about his parents, and divulged library secrets to Hermione. Ron and I even played a game of chess. I won, but he was very good and would only get better with time. I told him Harry and I could visit him as well this summer, seeing as I really should catch up with his parents. He gave me a weird look but agreed nonetheless.

Harry woke up after a few days, right before the school year closing meal, disoriented and happy to see me. Albus came in and explained that Lily's love for Harry is what saved him both times. He didn't say that he thought it wouldn't be the last time we saw Voldemort, and I wouldn't help but silently agree. I would be keeping a closer eye on Harry from now on.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: Everyone who is reading this story makes me so happy! And thank you again to everyone who has added it as favorite or put it on his or her list of alerts. Special thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

I'm still not sure if it'll be Bella/Remus or Bella/Edward. However, seeing as Bella has changed, her reaction to the Cullens, and vice versa will be different and less sunshine and butterflies. I personally really do hate when Bella is made at Edward and all upset and angst and then, in the blink of an eye, she just forgives them all, especially Edward! I can't stand it! It's like someone gave her an emotional shot of morphine or vicodin or something!

It's literally:

Cullens leave and Bella is all- I hate them, I'm not worthy, I'm miserable, anger, pity, self-loathing

Cullens make a return and Bella is- you lied, you betrayed me, so upset, extreme anger, I can't believe you, how horrible, you ruined me

Cullens apologize and Bella is- OMG I MISSED YOU AND LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! GROUP HUG!

Therefore, while I'm not sure how it will play out just yet, especially with (spoiler to own story line) Remus having also recently come back into the picture (end spoiler), but I know there will emotion and drama and tension and maybe some fighting. Though remember, Bella wears big girl pants now, so all of this crap to go down will most likely be initiated by the immortal teenager brigade, yes that means the Cullen kids.

Chapter 7: Summer Reunions

Bella POV

I knew one of my first priorities this summer was to make sure I saw Neville. There would be no traveling for Harry and me. On top of talking to Neville and his grandmother, there was the Weasleys to go see. That would be an adventure in and of itself. I could see it now, Molly would be shocked, even if Ronald had already mentioned me, then she'd gush and cry, and then scold me for being gone for so long and not keeping in touch. Then Arthur would come in and smile, and gently pull Molly's grasp from me, welcome me in, asking how I have been. And then I would meet the kids, again.

In the earlier part of July, Harry wrote to Neville asking if we could come visit for a small while. Mrs. Longbottom, as I was used to calling Neville's grandmother, invited us to stay the week. So Harry and I packed our travel bags and headed out via sidelong apparation. Neville lived with his grandmother in the Longbottom ancestral home, up on a hill surrounded by trees. Its lawns were well manicured and its upkeep perfectly tidy; none would expect any less from Augusta Longbottom. Harry followed me up the path, which held such memories for me, and to the ornately carved, wooden door. I knocked on it once- Augusta had always hated excessive banging on her beautiful door- quick and precise and waited for the door to swing open. When it did, a small astute looking house elf showed up in to the main pallor. Neville quickly rushed down the main staircase to greet us. I doubted the poor boy ever received visitors of his own before. He almost fell down the last few steps, but he hurriedly steadied himself before rushing over to Harry, gripping his hands excitedly. Mrs. Longbottom appeared at the stop of the stairs, looking ready to scold her grandson. Her eyes roamed over Harry and I quickly, then turned back to me.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked, cautious and hopeful.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom. It has been such a long time. Your home and grounds are as lovely as ever." I smiled openly up at her from the foyer. As fast as her old body would allow her, she rushed down the stairs and pulled me into a hug. Both Neville and Harry's eyes were wide as she held me to her.

Alice had started dating Frank Longbottom when we were just fifth years at Hogwarts. Alice Prewett, her maiden name, was a fellow Ravenclaw in my year. One of the few friends I had in Ravenclaw, she and I were very close. And when she began visiting Frank at him home, the summer after six year, she dragged me along to be her 'chaperone' in hopes that Mrs. Longbottom wouldn't be so strict with a friend around. Frank and I had become good friends not long after- I was brought along for almost every visit to the Longbottom home which was apparently dreadful when I wasn't a good friend and didn't agree to go along.

"Oh Bella," she said as she finally pulled away, though still holding both my hands, my bags forgotten momentarily at my feet, "dear it has been too long! Please, come sit, have some tea, there is so much we need to catch up on!" She began leading me to her dayroom, one I had spent hours in with Frank and Alice and Mrs. Longbottom, with both boys following. As we sat down, Mrs. Longbottom blinked at them, as if she had forgotten they were there.

"This is my nephew, Harry. James and Lily's son." I supplied. "It seems he and Neville and become quite good friends, though I am hardly surprised. The Longbottom family has always been a pleasant lot."

Augusta smiled a small, warm smile at the boys who were standing unsurely and close to each other. "Neville, why don't you show Harry to your greenhouses. The elves will take care of the bags. Be sure to be back by supper." The two boys scampered out quickly, obviously happy to get away. "Now dear, how have you been?"

Augusta Longbottom spent the next couple of hours filing me in on what happened with Alice and Frank and Neville. She told me about her insecurities about raising Neville without her husband, so late in life, and in place of his parents. She worried she wasn't stern enough or that she was too strict. She worried about having him grow up strong without a father figure; she wondered how much she should dote on him. She confided in me that he looked so much like his father that she was afraid to get to close to young Neville, having lost all other Longbottom men in her life already, and that she was also very over protective of him and his well being. She asked how my life was since she'd last seen me and how I had raised Harry. I did my best to tell her that worrying would get her nowhere.

"Mrs. Longbottom," I said after a long pause in the conversation dealing with how we raised the boys, "I have found that all I can do is help him become himself. I can look after his health, make sure he eats and sleeps right, give him the knowledge of the world and try to show him what is good and bad, right and wrong. However, these are decisions he must make for himself. I know I won't always be there to show him the way, but that will be all right, because I have given him the tools to think for himself. If he gets hurt, he knows to learn from it and heal. If he does wrong, he will know and learn from the consequences. If he is in a tight situation, he will be able to think for himself and figure out what to do. I do not worry about him loosing me, because I know that one day, either way, he will become a man, an adult, and he will no longer need me. I worry that I will have enabled him to become the person he is meant to be without fear of what is to come."

We were both quiet for a long time then. A house elf came in to tell us dinner was ready and we both stood. As we went to leave the room, I took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Just remember this: we may not have all the answers, but they do not need all the answers. They just need to know how to find answers and truths on their own." I whispered into her ear as we embraced. With one final light squeeze we let go.

The rest of the week went smoothly after that first conversation. I distributed my time between chatting with Mrs. Longbottom and telling Neville stories of his parents. Augusta seemed a little calmer and upbeat, and Neville and Harry were getting along wonderfully. It was a little hard making it look like I ate at breakfast and dinner; the two formal meals of the day, but Harry said I had pulled it off, at least for Neville. We wound up extending our stay for another week, which included a two-day shopping trip during which I bought Neville a rare plant to put in his Greenhouse for his birthday the following week. Harry insisted Neville accept it, the boy was blushing madly, and picked out some books and rare potion ingredients for his own present.

The day before we left was very sunny and warm. Neville and Harry decided to go swimming in the lake behind the house while Augusta stayed indoors and I opted to keep outside in the shade. The boys had a picnic lunch outside, handmade by myself, before Harry dozed off for a nap. Neville sat next to me quietly for an hour or so, while I read a book.

"Miss Bella?" Neville asked softly. I had gotten him to stop calling me Miss Swan, but he refused to drop the formality of Miss.

"Hmm?" I put the book down, remembering the page I was on and turned to him. He was looking down at his slightly chubby hands, which he was nervously fumbling with.

"Thank you, for everything; for telling me about my parents, but for Gran also. She's never seemed as happy as she has been since you arrived. I had always thought it was my fault, maybe it is, but you made her smile and seem, I don't know, lighter I guess."

I put my hand gently on top of Neville's to calm him. He looked up into my eyes. His dirty blond hair hung in front of his face, partially covering his chocolate brown eyes. Eyes so similar to my own when I was human. "She wasn't unhappy because of you, Neville. She was unhappy because she forgot how to be."

"Gran forgot how to be happy?"

I laughed softly, "Yes. She was so worried about not being good enough as a guardian to raise you or the possibility that she could lose you that she forgot the joy you brought to her. Her worry over clouded her happiness. It happens sometime to people who loose the majority of their loved ones. I know."

"Oh." Neville trailed off, looking down at his hands.

"Don't worry Neville, all I did was remind her that we couldn't control the world. You are your own person, and I have no doubt that in what ever you do you'll make her and your parents proud. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. And if your grandmother ever starts to worry too much again; if she stops smiling, you let me know and I'll come sort her out, whenever."

Neville nodded his head happily. A few minutes later harry woke up, and the boys went back to playing. They'll be fine, both of them. I had to believe that.

The following week we were back home, celebrating Harry's twelfth birthday. It was quiet, just him and me. He had written to Ron while we were at Neville's asking when a good time to visit would be. Ron invited him, after checking with his mum, to spend some time with their family in August. Of course his aunt was invited too. I laughed at that. Harry asked how long we were invited for and I told him that in my dealings with the Weasley family, you never knew until you got there. We packed whatever we thought we might need in our trunks which were charmed to carry more than they should, and apparated again, right outside the Weasley property. Unlike at the Longbottom home, here I banged several times on the hard wood, because you never knew when someone would finally hear it and answer the door.

Ron, who must have been expecting us, was the one who yanked the door open and greeted us. "Harry! Happy Birthday! Though it is a little late, sorry. How's your summer been? How was Neville? Have you been hearing from Hermione? She doesn't have an owl, so I had to mail her first. Bloody hell it's hot outdoors!"

"Ron! Who's at the door?" Molly yelled before appearing behind him. She almost shoved him out of the way when she got a good look at me. I quickly put my trunk down as I noticed her rushing to me. She pulled me into her arms and would have squeezed the like out of me if I weren't already dead. She began to cry and ask where I had been and why I didn't write, just as I knew she would. Then Arthur appeared and joined the hug before pulling Molly back from me. I knew I felt cold to the touch, especially on such a hot day, but thankfully she was so overwhelmed that she didn't realize or just didn't say anything. I had decided I would tell Arthur and Molly what I was; they were too good and too old of friends not to tell. I just hoped they would be okay keeping it secret, even from their children. The two quickly pulled us in to their home after we grabbed our trunks, and sat us in the family room.

"Molly, Arthur, this is my nephew Harry. I know you've already met, but he wouldn't remember it." I said, as Harry plopped down next to me, with Ron next to him. Harry politely said hello, getting up to shake both their hands.

"Goodness, he reminds me so much of James at that age. I wish we had known Lily back then." Molly smiled. None of us had gotten to know Lily until James started crushing on her in their fourth year. Even then, we didn't really get to know her until their sixth year when they started tentatively going out. "Oh where are my children? You'd think with them all home I'd be able to find at least some of them!"

As if on cue, the Weasley children began entering the room from both upstairs and outside. I looked to the clock; it was lunchtime. No wonder. As if noticing this as well, Molly quickly served up lunch and introduced them all.

"Children, this is an old friend of your father and mine, Bella Swan, and her nephew, Ron's friend, Harry Potter." She said going to stand behind the oldest of her kids. "This is Bill, and next to him is Charlie and on his other side is Percy. You three should be able to remember her." The three boys in question nodded in confirmations, smiling at me, as Molly moved on. "Ron you've met, from what I understand. This is Fred and George."

"I'm George and he's Fred." The first said.

"Can't you even tell your own children apart?" The second asked.

"I'm sorry, boys."

"Just kidding, I really am Fred." The first laughed, followed by the second, "And I'm George." The two really were identical, though with my vampire sight I would see slight differences in the eyes and nose of each, and they both had a slightly different smell. Molly rolled her eyes and they finished their little speech together, "And we remember Bella too!"

"And then my youngest, Ginny. She was only a couple months old when you got sick." Molly said, taking her seat again.

"You're very pretty." Ginny had been staring at me from the moment she entered the room. Harry laughed suddenly at her statement. He was used to men telling me I was pretty, or beautiful. It was all part of being a vampire. Ginny turned bright red when he laughed. She looked at him before quickly focusing on her plate.

"Thank you very much, Ginny." I told her, before glancing around the table at all the Weasleys. My memories of the gaggle of red heads didn't do them justice.

"Well then, why don't you kids go play or something." Arthur said once lunch was over. Quickly the room, and house, was vacant except for Molly, Arthur, and me.

"You didn't eat anything, not that you ever used to eat much after your return from the states." Molly noted as I helped her clean up the plates and food.

"That reminds me, I have a lot to tell you." I said as I began to wash to dishes.

"Is your secret for looking so young part of it?" Molly asked playfully.

"Part of it." I said, before finishing up our tasks.

Afterwards, while the children were still out, I checked the room for any listening devices or spells, before sitting Molly and Arthur down to explain the last ten or so years of my life. Staring from the sickness and up until Harry and I returned to England. The two listened carefully and patiently, asking questions only when necessary. When I was done they were quiet for a while, but that was quickly dismissed when they pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella, I can't believe you had to deal with everything on your own. Does Harry know? How about Remus?" Molly asked.

"It's all right, it wasn't anyone's fault but my own. I made decisions and acted how I felt was best. No, Harry doesn't know. He knows things about my behavior, like that I don't eat or sleep, but he doesn't know what I am. Sun parasols and stories about overly sensitive skin helped keep me out of the sun, but Harry knows I don't go in it. He's seems all right about not knowing the total truth, and almost excited about when hell figure it out himself. He's a lot like Lily in that sense. He likes to work things out on his own. Please don't tell anyone. Only Dumbledore knows, and now you two. You have to keep it secret, even from your kids." I explained.

The looked at me solemnly and nodded. "Thank you for trusting us," Arthur said sincerely.

"You two are my oldest friends, besides Dumbledore. How could I not?"

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: So I'm still undecided on who will wind up with Bella. I'm happy people agree with me on the whole forgiveness thing. I need to point something out to the Remus lover though, especially those that dislike Edward because of what he did to Bella. While Edward left Bella behind, so did Remus. Remember? (one reviewer did!) She woke up and the man she loved was gone. Unfortunately, or fortunately, she had too much to think about and deal with to really get worked up over it, but he still left her behind. Just something to keep in mind, because when Bella sees Remus again, there will be some drama as well. Remus and Bella have A LOT of history and adult romance. Edward and Bella had a short sweet (obsessive) high school love story. There's a lot to think about between Bella and both men(I use the term loosely in Edward's case), and she will most defiantly react differently in both cases.

AN2: SORRY!!! I was really sick last weekend so I didn't post. I'm also stuck on the next chapter. I have the chapter after it written, but I don't know about the next one. There's just so much to cover, maybe it'll be two chapters. Oh, and my birthday is in 9 days!

Chapter 8: Year Two

Bella POV

We spent the rest of the summer holiday with the Weasley family. It was much easier having Molly and Arthur know what I am, but I still had to keep up pretenses for the kids. Molly and Arthur decided to make an unbreakable vow so that they wouldn't spill my secret, but accident or otherwise, even though I told them it isn't necessary. They insisted. They also insisted that Harry and I stay until the children had to go back to school. Harry spent most of his time playing games and helping with chores around the Weasley household. I tried to take over cooking, but Molly wouldn't hear it, so we split cooking and dishes half and half. We also made our trip into Diagon Alley with the Weasley family, who thankfully let me buy lunch and dinner for everyone. When Molly tried to protest, I teased her saying, "No worries, I have only one child to worry about. I think you, however, need to invest in a chastity belt of some sort. Arthur obviously can't keep himself off you if six children is any sort of proof." She rolled her eyes but quickly shut up.

A few days later found us, along with the Grangers and Longbottoms, at platform 9 ¾ waving the children off with much the same speeches as given last year. While at the Weasley's, I made plans to spend some time in Romania with Charlie during the school year- studying dragons and old Romanian books. So as the train pulled out of view, Charlie and I turned to say our goodbyes as well, before taking portkey to "the base"- as Charlie called it.

I had been to Romania before, when Harry was young, but I mostly kept to the south, spending most of my time in Alexandria and along the coast of the black sea. I had never been to central Romania, to the mountains of Transylvania, where the dragons were and where "the base" lay. Really, it looked like a bunch of army tents set up at the base of a craggy mountain cliff that had huge rocks jutting out here and there. Lush green ancient trees and dark soil covered the land; everything sang of magic.

"Welcome to the base in Natural Park Apuseni's Ponor Fortress- hidden by magic of course. This can be a tourist destination for muggles, so better safe than sorry. There are caves all over this area that are filled with families of different types of dragons. We have some holding areas in the base for study, observation and training- though very few dragons can actually be trained," Charlie told me as we walked further into the magically enlarged campsite, "Up on the cliffs some of the more tame or, less likely, tamed dragons rest and sleep."

"I see, and what is it that you do here?" I asked politely, eyeing the cliffs and hoping dragons were not afraid of vampires like most other animals. From my experience with magical creatures, I'd most likely be fine.

"I'm a junior trainer and researcher right now. I share a tent with my senior in order to work more closely and learn better. Come on, when I told him about you and he seemed excited to meet you." Charlie led me to a roughly worn tent that looks identical to any other, and inside the once again enlarged space. A man with grizzly black and gray curly hair and a gruff appearance sat in front of a fire engrossed in a large tome.

"Dr. Ezekiel, I've returned!" Charlie smiled widely as he dropped his trunk, "And I've brought a friend!"

The man quickly closed his book, jumping up and rushing over to us to grab Charlie in a one armed hug and then grab both my hands in his exuberantly. "Oh Ms. Swan, what a pleasure! I've heard such wonderful things about you," his shook my hands up and down excitedly, "I've already prepared a pile of tomes for you to go over, all in Romanian of course. Do you know Romanian? If not, I'm sure I could find a translator, spells are no good for old books like these."

"Yes, I was in the country a some years back and picked it up fairly quick," I cut in as he took a breath, "I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage, however. How do you know me and just who exactly are you?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry, my name is Dr. Ezekiel Masters, the head of Research and development here at the base. I'm Charlie's senior." He said, finally letting my hands go.

"Same old Dr. Ezekiel, his head is always ten steps ahead of where he is." Charlie laughed, clapping the DR. on the shoulder.

"That still doesn't explain how you know me." The pointed out, smiling politely.

"Oh, we have a mutual friend. Jamie Cosovich and I were friends in school and have kept in touch. After she met you studying runes in Norway, she couldn't keep quite over how ingenious and astute you are! So, when Charlie mentioned bringing you to our base to study dragons I was ecstatic! I even put an extra room into the tent so you could stay with us!" Ezekiel explained.

"Well, in that case, please, call me Bella." I chuckled as he led me over to the stack of books and then to my room, to which I promptly transferred the stacks.

"Oh, you are even more beautiful and charming than I had originally thought. I must scold my friend for not properly preparing me to be blown away by you. Please, call me Zek! I won't have it any other way." He was really trying to lay on the charm, making me laugh- internally at least.

From then on I spent my mornings meeting people, my days exploring, and my nights reading. I would talk with Charlie and Ezekiel over meals, both of whom had an over abundance of questions about everything from my findings, to their findings, to the world in general. The first month was nice and quiet and I was able to take in and learn so much. With my vampire abilities I could notice every little detail about the land and nature, hints and secrets only the most astute humans would ever have hope of seeing. I also read very quickly, as I have said before, and finished the stacks of books and any others I could get my hands on. One thing I learned from neither nature nor books, but from the dragons themselves, was that vampires did not surprise dragons.

After getting a gist of dragon types and behaviors, which for me meant I knew what to expect from any type of dragon I would encounter, I set off into the mountains looking for the beautiful majestic creatures. It was on this day that I stumbled upon an elaborate and enchanting series of underground tunnels. After walking into several open chambers full of dragons of all sizes and type and sexes, respective to each cavern, I noticed a pattern. I got pretty much no reaction, from any of them. They all smelled the air and looked towards me before going back to their dragon business. The younger ones sometimes approached me and some even played with me, but the majority was indifferent.

I wound up searching for books on dragon behavior towards magical beings and only found negative responses.

"Dragons become overly protective and untrustworthy around magical beings, especially those outside of witches and wizards."

"Dragons react negatively to magical beings such as elves, witches and wizards. They react even more so to werewolves and vampires, most likely because of a clash in predator nature."

"The more vicious the nature of a dragon, the more aggressively it is that they act around other predators. They are very territorial towards these creatures or beings and will react when they feel threatened."

I was beginning to wonder how much wizards really knew about dragons and how much they postulated.

It was not until early October that I really found the answer to my question, and trouble right along with it. Charlie and Ezekiel had accompanied me to one of the caves to check on a recently hatched Norwegian Ridgeback when they noticed how easy the dragons felt around me. Therefore, when they had suspicions about an old nest of Hungarian Horntails they asked me to please go check on it and so I did.

I carefully and calmly made my way in, weaving and winding with seemingly practiced ease. My vampire eyesight was a huge help as it got darker as I wandered deeper. The nest was a little bit farther into the cave network than they had speculated, farther than any other I had been to. The farther back the nest the older it was. The deepest caves were inhabited first- inhabited by older nests and dragons. The oldest one in this cavern had to be a good thousand years old, at least. Most of the dragons were doing their own thing, but a few were circling what was clearly a newborn dragon and a broken egg. The small dragon quickly looked towards me while its mother circled it lazily with its tail. I walked over and allowed it to smell me before I stroked its scales. He was quite cute for what is considered a vicious breed. It trilled at my steady petting and began to fly playfully around me, before landing next to me, letting me resume my petting. I could feel the mother's eyes watching me, ready to spit fire at a moments notice. I had occurred to me somewhere along the way that I was almost literally playing with fire, and that as a vampire it may not have been the smartest idea. I'm also a witch, I had to remind myself. It was odd sometimes how quickly I focused on the creature I'd become, more so than what I had started off as- a witch.

Suddenly all the dragons were on edge and snarling viciously, thankfully not at me; at the cave entrance. I turned my head to find two old looking vampires crouched and hissing.

"Why do you disturb the peace?" I asked, hidden from view behind the mother of the newborn. Confused, they exited their crouches and looked around, sniffing the air.

"Who are you, vampire?" The blond asked.

"A vegetarian, unlike you two." I responded almost disdainfully.

The one with black hair laughed, "A riddle! I love riddles. Who is a female vegetarian vampire who speaks Romanian, yet not a Romanian? Are you a Cullen or a Denali? Surely you are not alone, you smell wonderful, desirable."

"I know of both families, but am a part of neither. I am alone," I wasn't sure if telling that was a good idea, but it was better than saying I was with humans," but I'm not a nomad- not really at least."

"So you are a female vegetarian vampire who travels alone but has a home with no one in it." The blond replied.

"I didn't say I had no one at home."

"Ah, you keep human pets then." The blond smirked, "Did not the Cullens do that for a while?"

"No," I hissed, ignoring his second comment, "they are family and friends and it is disgusting that you would even entertain such a notion." My face must have been twisted into a disgusting sneer by this point. The anger at the thought bubbled just under my marble skin.

"You are recently turned then. Is that why you are hanging out with dragons?" The blond laughed.

"No, I spend time with them as well. I do not eat humans, if you remember, and I am here for research- to see the hatchling."

"That is what we have come for as well. Newly born dragon is always most delicious." The one with black hair laughed now too.

"How horrible! I thought you are human drinkers anyways."

"We are, but we make exceptions. And in the spirit of making exceptions, we have decided to make one again. You intrigue us, woman, and so if you would come out and tell us about yourself we would be willing to leave the nest alone."

"That doesn't sound very fair." I explained, "You could always come back and I would know nothing of you."

"Ha! Very well, we will promise to leave them alone for good, but only this nest, and tell you about us. You drive a hard bargain, woman! I am Stefan, and my fair haired friend here is Vladimir." Both smiled as I stepped out, leaving the baby dragon behind.

"The name is Bella. Let's relocate to somewhere else to trade stories."

I told them about my life, excluding the magical parts about being a witch and the wizarding world- from what I could tell, most vampires didn't know about our kind. I did tell them about the Cullens, making them promise again to keep me a secret if they ever ran into the family, and about my change and how I didn't crave human blood. They found me very fascinating and pumped me for details almost constantly. After a day of taking they finally told me their story.

Vladimir and Stefan once ruled the vampire world thousands of years ago, when the Romanian Coven was the largest and the ruling coven of all vampires. They even told the humans in their city that they were vampires, instead of lying and saying they were saints. Their castles were burned and their coven destroyed by the Volturi, by whom their throne was usurped.

"We never put on white hats and call ourselves saints." Stefan spat at one point, "We may have been a bit harsh at times, but we were not afraid to say or be so."

When I asked about their skin, Vladimir answered that they had sat still for a very long time, playing at being kings. They hadn't realized that they were slowly petrifying into stone. Only when the Volturi attacked their coven did they realize that they had become very slow. Vladimir and Stefan had escaped, but for their partner it was too late. Ever since, they have harbored resentment towards the Volturi and will do anything to overthrow them.

Even though they were a little ruthless, once they found out I too held resentment for the Volturi they became more open and friendly. After their story we parted ways, and I could only hope they'd keep me a secret. The Two men seemed to sincerely like me, but then again, so did the Cullens. I think I'm developing trust issues with vampires.

Having the vampires discover me wasn't the only trouble beginning to build up. I was receiving distressing letter from Harry every week, and now bi-weekly. First it was trouble with a house elf he didn't know and people talking about the Chamber of Secrets being opened. Then it was dueling with Malfoy and being ousted as a parselmouth, before he even realized he had the gift, making people think he was the heir of Slytherin. I tried to console him by telling him to ignore the silly elf and that the fact he was a parselmouth was amazing and rare and not to be ashamed. I told him that there was absolutely no Slytherin blood in our family's veins, and so he shouldn't worry. After that it was a diary that wrote back. I told him to not write in and to lock away quickly. Then it was cats, ghosts and people being petrified and people blaming and shunning him. That was when the letters started coming twice a week, filled with his worries and insecurities and fears. I tried my best to console him and promised to be there for Christmas, because once again he wanted to stay. I was happy to hear tha Ron, Neville and Hermione were sticking by him through the ordeal, evern though Harry felt bad that they had to put up wit the taunts.

True to my word, I arrived Christmas day, with bags of presents for him and his friends. The kids all crowded around and took the presents happily, which I expected. What I didn't expect was for Harry to tell me he was hearing voices. Hermione and I sat down to do some thinking- the girl would have done really well in Ravenclaw. We deducted that whatever was attacking students must be traveling through the pipes and that was what Harry was hearing. Hermione retreated to the library as I tried to think and spend as much time as I could with Harry. I had read something, long ago while at Hogwarts, but my human memories weren't as sharp as my vampire ones. It took me a while to sift through the library in my mind but I found at least the title before I had to leave the school. I told it to Hermione and suggested she look there.

I headed back to Romania, but Harry's letters continued to be twice a week. Hermione had been petrified, but she had found out that there was a basilisk in the chamber and hidden a note in her hand for Ron and Harry to find. Neville had also been petrified shortly before her. Dumbledore was suspended as headmaster and Hagrid was taken away under suspicion. I grumbled for days over that stupid move. The board of governors really was made up of idiots.

Early February I got several serious letters that prompted me to leave Romania and return home; one from Harry, one from Ron, and one from Molly. They all had one topic in common- Ginny had been taken into the chamber of secrets. Upon getting the news I ran down the mountain, not caring about human speeds, slowing down just enough once inside my shared tent where I found Charlie barely holding it together. I gave him and Ezekiel one look before back both our trunks, grabbing Charlie in tight for human standards hug, and apparating us to Hogsmeade ASAP. Charlie was so distraught over his baby sister, that he never realized I was practically carrying him, his trunk, and my trunk all up the path to Hogwarts and into the infirmary. We passed a wide-eyed Lucius Malfoy along the way, to whom I mumbled something about lightening charms and karate workouts to, before walking in and placing Charlie sitting on a chair next to Hermione's bed. Pacing back and forth was Molly; Arthur took a seat next to his son to steady him, and Bill did the same on his brother's other side. I assumed Fred, George, Percy, and Ron all were still in their classes or dorms.

"Molls," I said approaching her as if she herself were an agitated dragon, "Talk to me, Hun."

In the blink of an eye, if I wasn't a vampire I would have missed it, she whirled around and threw her arms around me sobbing. I held her gently and pet her hair, like she used to do for Lily. I knew she was devastated, she has always wanted a daughter and loved her youngest dearly. She sobbed out Ginny's name, and then Ron's.

"Ron? What about Ron? Isn't he in class or something?" I asked softly, coaxingly.

"N-n-n-no!" She bawled at me. "He and Harry went after Ginny! And no one knows how to get down there to go after them. Oh, our poor babies!"

It's clichéd, but if I weren't already dead, that would have stopped my heart. Harry went down there, to the chamber, only twelve years old, to fight a killing snake. Oh Merlin, please, please let him be alright!

We waited, and waited, and though it seemed like hours is was only minutes. Hermione and Neville eventually woke up, having been given the remedy, and I filled them in best I could. Then they too were waiting. Eventually the door burst open, and we were all on our feet surprised to find Fawkes carrying in Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Gilderoy Lockheart. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to grab the professor while I take Harry. Bill and Charlie grab Ron and Ginny, following my lead, and place them on beds near Harry. Not patient enough to wait, I begin doing a medical examination of all three, braking out orders to the two eldest Weasley boys. Pomfrey is quickly done with Lockheart and joins in helping me, taking over for Ginny- who seems to be the worst off. It isn't until an hour later that all three are in the clear, sleeping thanks to potions.

"I forgot how good you were in my classes," Pomfrey said tiredly as we all sat down to wait. I had taken her healing magic classes as an extra class my sixth and seventh years in school. She had urged me to become a healer after Hogwarts- I should have listened.

I stayed home, close to Harry, for the rest of the school year. I couldn't bear to be too far away. I passed the time writing letter to old friends from far away and reading complicated books I bought through owl order. I even learned two more languages. Harry continued his once a week letters, especially after I reamed him out good for worrying me so badly then hugging him tightly to me for the next thirty minutes. Unfortunately, the time at home also gave me time to think, and I feared a pattern would emerge during Harry's time at Hogwarts. I could only hope I was wrong.

TBC…


	9. Intermission

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: This is NOT a chapter, well, not really. It's an interlude/flash-back cause this Sunday is my birthday and I didn't feel like writing a serious chapter. I'd like to warn you now that I may do these around certain holidays or times of the year when I can't get my head into a serious chapter, so I'll write something that had been bouncing around in the back of my head. Therefore, hope you guys aren't too mad. It IS my 21st birthday after all!

Interlude: The Swiss Alps

Bella and Harry made an impromptu stop, once Bella had realized she never taught Harry how to ski. Consequentially, it was one of the few things she had picked up as a human- not that she didn't learn a lot, she just learned so much more as a vampire. Therefore, she felt Harry should learn to as well, and in her mind, five years old was a great time to start. After buying Harry and herself the proper skiing attire and skis, she dragged the small boy towards the wizarding lodge deep within the mountains. Now, she wasn't dragging him out of protest, just the opposite, the small boy wanted to go everywhere and see everything. He continued to exclaim, "Wicked!" and "Whoa- look at that!" and "That-is-so-COOL!" a phrase he picked up while visiting her parents in the States.

"Harry, sweetheart, listen," she said hunkering down to his level. She held his in place by his shoulders and tried not to laugh at the look of overwhelmed awe on his face, "If you would just come with me so we can get settled in, I promise you can learn all of this wicked awesome stuff you see. Okay?"

His head snapped immediately to her as they stood, or in Bella's case, crouched, in the cold and snow. Even protected by the charms on this part of the mountain, there was a blizzard blowing in, and magic could only do so much.

"Really Auntie Bella?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Do I ever lie to you? I'll even teach you myself." Bella nodded in mock seriousness. Suddenly she found herself with her arms, already laden with luggage and equipment, full of the small boy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Harry exclaimed over and over again. Sighing and smiling to herself, Bella stood and continued into the lodge, not bothering to put Harry down as he continued his thank you chant.

It was much warmer inside the main lodge, which she was thankful for. The small boy in her arms was beginning to shiver and while self-renewing warming charms could make her skin feel only slightly colder than a normal human's, they did nothing to generate the body heat that people normally did to keep themselves and others warm.

"Hello, I know it is short notice, but I owled this morning. Do you have any openings? Anything is fine really. We only need one bed. It's just me and the little guy." Bella said giving the reception witch her most dazzling smile. She felt Harry peak out from where he had his face hidden in her should. "Please?" Harry added, giving the middle aged witch his best puppy dog eyes. He had been practicing in the mirror at night after he brushed his teeth; it never worked on Auntie Bella- he was determined to get it right.

"Well, let me see." The woman said, flicking her wand through a large magical book. They could tell she was close to breaking. "You understand, that with the blizzard and all witches and wizards are swarming here. Muggles never go out in this weather so they'll be able to be a bit more open with their magic and tricks." She said, having an internal battle with herself. As she glanced up briefly to see Bella's reaction, Harry threw in his best pout.

"But mommy, I really want to learn!" Harry sniffed to Bella. When traveling they often went as mother and son- fewer questions were asked that way. Most people were too worried about them being offended to ask after that golden question that was on the tip of the receptionists tongue.

"Oh, is your husband joining you?"

"It's just me and mommy." Harry mumbled, hiding his face back into Bella's shoulder. Bella knew it was wrong to act like this, and felt a stab of guilt and pain every time she thought of Lily and James, but she wasn't trying to replace them, so she figured it was all right to use the guise for protection.

"I'm a single parent." Bella clarified. The receptionists eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, you're just so young, I only assumed, and you're rather beautiful, so I figured." The woman rambled. Bella quickly stopped her.

"It's all right. Most people make the same mistake."

"But where is your luggage then?" The woman asked curiously as she recomposed herself. Bella just looked down at her arms, which the bags were hanging off of. "Oh, dear!"

"The room then, any room at all?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Well," the witch said hesitantly, "the only thing we have open right now is a private cabin with the works. Um, if you'd like you can stay there the night and maybe find something else tomorrow? We could even negotiate the price a bit." She said smiling tightly, pushing an enchanted brochure towards Bella to see.

Shifting Harry in her arms, Bella flipped through the brochure, looking at the pictures. It was pricey, but it was also very nice and homey. It would be great privacy and more comfortable to say in for the month or two they were going to be there. Magically expanded, five closed off fireplaces, a kitchen, one master bedroom with a king sized bed, two and a half baths, a game room, a dinning room, a sitting/family room, and a guest room. There were anti-theft, anti-apparation, anti-intruder and warming wards on the whole cabin. It was far enough into the woods but close enough to the magical lodge and skiing areas. Yes, this would do nicely.

"We'd like to book it for a month, if that is possible, please." Bella smiled and Harry began to bounce in excitement in Bella's arms.

The receptionist went owl eyed in surprise and stuttered out her positive reply, quickly saying some spells and writing in the large book.

"Name?"

"Isabel Swanson and Harold Swanson." Bella replied, changing their names just a bit. She did this just a bit differently each time they stayed somewhere different.

"Just your information is fine, though knowing the cutie's name doesn't hurt any." The receptionist had finally gotten her wits back.

"Country do you hail from?"

"All over, we travel a lot. Though our family is back in the States so you can use that if you need to." The woman nodded at Bella.

A few questions later and Bella was carrying Harry, the stuff, and their cabin key back out into the cold, quickly putting a warming charm on Harry again.

Serena stood there, watching the small woman she had just finished renting one of their most expensive private cabins to for a month, walk back out the front doors carrying a child and every last bag they had with them. She noticed, once the woman turned around, that all her bags were designer labels, even the skiing equipment!

As she stood there, another receptionist, Mary, who was just back from break, walked over and waved her hand in front of her friend's unseeing eyes. Slowly Serene turned to Mary.

"I just met super-mom." Serena said still in awe.

"What are you talking about?"

And then Serene explained to her friend about the lodge's newest tenants and how perfect supermom was.

Meanwhile, Bella stood outside looking through the snow from underneath an overpass, trying to discern which way to go. She reapplied Harry's warming charm as a man stepped up next to her.

"No point in going out there right now, not until it dies down a bit. Even as witches and wizards its no good." Bella turned to the man as he held his hand out to shake. Couldn't he see her hands are full? "I'm Michael, Michael Corner."

"Oh Merlin, not another one." Bella said too low for him to hear as she looked from his hand back to her full ones. What was it with her and Michaels?

"Oh, um sorry, would you like some help? I'm a ski instructor here by the way." Michael said, taking one of the bags only to have it pull him by the arms to the ground. "Wow, um, what do keep in there? Dragon scales?" He tried to smile it off, running a hand through his windblown hair.

"I work out a lot." Bella replied, bending over and lifting the bag back onto her shoulder as if it were a small handbag. "Shouldn't you have a hat on, by the way? Your ears are going to be ringing in the morning."

"Nah, so um, you guys going to be taking lessons?"

Bella was quiet for a second before pulling her hood up and wrapping Harry's cloak better around him. "No, I'll be teaching the little guy, I promised." She then stepped out into the snow, headed towards the cabin she'd spotted just moments before. Thank Merlin for vampire eyesight.

The next day Harry woke up and ran into the kitchen dressed and ready for breakfast before hitting the slopes. He was so excited he immediately put his skis on before even knowing how to use them. Bella laughed and skied with him piggyback to the starter hills to begin teaching. Half way through showing Harry how to bend at the knees and move she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She must have gotten her hills mixed up because standing there behind her, his golden hair shining in the sunlight, beaming his pearly white teeth at her was Michael Corner. "Hey Isabel! I was wondering when I'd bump into you!"

"I never told you my name." This must be the stalker hill, not the starter hill. "Come on Harry." She took the little boys hand and began to walk away, but Michael jumped in front of her.

"Yeah, um, sorry about that! I asked at the front desk, ok, well maybe I peaked at the registry, but I had to! I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't find out such a beautiful woman's name." He was grinning again, which was really beginning to irk Bella.

"You could have asked." She went to step around him, but he got in the way again. He was very quick on his magical skis, she had to give him that.

"You wouldn't have told me. And wouldn't that be a bit weird, we've only just met."

"And looking up my name without my consent, isn't?" Bella quirked an eyebrow in annoyance; the man was starting to really get on her nerves. We're all blond haired Michaels like this?

"Oh, don't be like that. If you're that upset over it, I'll make it up to you. I know! Why don't I take you both or for dinner tonight? Or if tonight's not good, how about tomorrow?" He grinned at her, thinking he was going to score a hot date.

"No thanks, we have our whole vacationed planned; terribly busy." Bella once again tried to step around him without using her vampire speed. She was very tempted too, but it'd raise too much suspicion seeing as apparating could only be done at designated points on the mountain for safety reasons.

"How about breakfast then or a movie? I'm very flexible. I'm sure you can be too." Michael winked at Bella, making what he thought to be sexy eyes at her. Bella was just disgusted, and by this point little Harry was hiding behind Bella's legs, covering his mouth and trying not to laugh. Harry knew the strange man had better give up soon or he wouldn't like the side of Aunt Bella he'd get to see.

"Look here, buddy, I am here for a nice vacation with my kid, not to fool around and be leered at. In fact, you are interrupting our lesson on skiing. Some instructor you are!" she snapped.

"Let him join my group over there. I'm sure I could give you a nice lesson later on if you'd like." He continued to wag his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"That is it! I am not interested in you and do not want to have to see your face, hear your voice, or even catch you looking my way again. Do you hear me?" Bella was pissed. How dare this guy have the audacity! Who did he think he is?

Bella picked Harry up and stormed pass the gaping Michael, shoving him out of the way and not caring about using her strength. Once she was safely enough away, she turned and yelled back at him, "And if I do find you violating any, and I mean any of those terms, the owner of the establishment will be the least of your worries, ski instructor. I hear finding things on a mountain in a blizzard can be quite difficult. However, the cutting hex and vanishing spell are simple enough. Accio-ing your bits back, not so much!"

Harry giggled into his aunt's shoulder as she carried him away from the now very pale man who seemed to be imitating a fish. It was not the first time Aunt Bella had made a strange man look like that, but Harry certainly thought this time was the most funny.

End of Interlude

AN2: Real chapter next week! I promise! I just had this floating around in my head for a bit when I thought of some of the things Harry and Bella could have done while traveling. Bella wanted Harry to have a lot of experiences, hence the name of the interlude(s). Bella never really enjoyed male attention as a human, besides Remus and Edward, so I figured as a vampire she'd get even more. Eventually she'd just get fed up with it all, being a very independent woman/vampire and all. Here is a little of Bella and Harry- more so Bella's personality that I don't get a chance to show much.


	10. Chapter 9

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: Sorry! I know it's been a while! I did not make a mistake! You might think I have when you read this chapter, but for the purpose of the plot, I have moved some things around. Really all I did was flip the events of two years. SO the events supposed to happen next year would be happening this year and vise versa. Okay? And I know Bella has seemed really calm and what not up until now, but no worries, mama-bear will come out emotions flying this chapter. She raised the kid, you know? Emotions are bound to be high, but there will be a lot of sweet bonding moments too, for all the kids.

Chapter 9: Year Three- The First Task

Bella POV

"Just go already!" he yelled at me, "Really, I know you want to so just go!"

"But, are you sure? I mean, I can stay, no big deal." I tried to sound nonchalant but we both knew I wanted to go, I was just worried about being so far away.

"For the millionth time, Aunt Bella, I'm sure. I'll be at school and you're going to be bored here. I'll be fine. Plus, you're only a portkey away." Harry may have been exaggerating, but I didn't blame him. We had this conversation many times this summer, debating whether or not I should travel this year while he was at school. He swore he'd be fine this year and promised to try extra hard to stay out of trouble. I had even made a portkey to Dumbledore's office, with his permission of course, in case anything did happen.

"Alright, fine." I was planning on going back to Rome this year to study some of the ancient books and runes hidden in the remains of the old structures. "But, I'm serious, I'll be back quicker than you can say accio, you just let me know."

"I know. Can we get out of the car now?" He asked me. I had driven us to the station for the very reason of getting another should I stay or should I go conversation in. Unfortunately, there was little traffic and we got there before the conversation was over.

Reaching over I ruffled his hair and laughed, "Yes, fine, let's get going. I'm sure your friends are very anxious to see you."

We had spent most of the summer in Athens, Greece, inviting each of his friends and their families to join us for two weeks around Harry's birthday. Otherwise he hadn't seen any of his friends since the end of term.

"Harry, Bella, over here!" The Weasley family was all waiting on the platform by the train. It was Charlie who called the two of us over.

"Hey, how's Romania?" I asked as Harry joined his friends. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer, it really was nice being there."

"It was nice having you there. It's great by the way, thanks for your help with the hatchlings last year." Was that a blush on Charlie Weasley's cheeks? Maybe it was just warm out, not like I'd really know- I dressed Harry according to the temperature on our outdoor thermometer. "Sorry I missed you in Athens, some things came up with the dragons."

"It's okay, though I'm sure you would have liked it there." I smiled.

"The runes on the ancient buildings were amazing!" Bill cut into our conversation as Molly and Arthur came over to me as well. "Though I'm sure dragons are more fascinating to you, Charlie, they're pretty much your life!"

"Dragons aren't the only things I'm interested in you know. There are probably other things in Athens to interest me." Charlie seemed a bit snippy, maybe it's a sibling thing.

"Yes, yes, stop hogging the girl, boys, she was my friend first anyhow." Teased Molly as she grabbed me into a deep hug. "Now, where are you heading this year Bells?"

After a nice lunch with the non-Hogwarts Weasleys, I made my ay to the international floo network and was off to Rome.

"Bella! How wonderful to see you again!" Maria, my friend and self-proclaimed tour guide who I had planned to meet, greeted me happily. "Seriously, you have to tell me your secret. How do you stay looking so young? You didn't happen across the fountain of youth in your travels and not tell me, have you?"

I gripped her in a hug. Maria was always fun to be around, but I really don't know when she slept. She enjoyed the nightlife of Rome as much as the day! Because of this we became very close, spending tons of time together, during my first trip to Rome five years ago.

"So, what trouble have you dug up for me this time?" I winked at her as I grabbed my bag and began walking.

"Trouble? Me? Never! Only a bit of fun here and there." She smirked and linked her arm in mine, "But really, enough of that! Let's get you settled and then lets hit the ruins and then we're going out tonight! I hope you brought club worthy attire, not that you wouldn't look good in anything."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect any less!" I joked. Maria was great.

"You have got to be kidding me." I slumped back into my seat, running a hand through my hair. It had been about a month since I arrive in Rome, in which time I read and translated ruins and partied with Maria, and here I was, sitting in Albus Dumbledore's office feeling a headache coming on. "How is this even possible?"

Yesterday morning I was elated to find a letter from Harry sitting on my breakfast table in Rome. After reading the note however, I quickly packed, bid my friends good-bye, settled my work and affairs and port keyed straight in Albus's office this morning, not caring one bit that it was only 12am.

"Some how his name got into the cup, Bella. What can I say? The rules say he must compete, even though I don't believe he put his name in or even intended to have it put in." Albus was now rubbing his temples after taking his glasses off gingerly.

"Of course he didn't! He's not stupid. I should know. I raised him." I stated indignantly. "Getting angry isn't going to help, I know," I took a deep breath, "but how can they expect a thirteen year old to compete in a life and death tournament?"

We were quite for a while, both of us thinking, trying to find the way out that we knew wasn't there. The thought of something happening to him, to my Harry, it made my dead heart hurt. When I had lost the Cullens, I fell back on my family- I went home and pushed through. When I lost almost all my family and Remus left, I fell back on my family- Harry was all that was left of it besides mom and dad. I couldn't loose Harry. I raised him in place of James and Lily, I knew he wasn't my child, but sometimes I couldn't help but feel that connection. I couldn't loose Harry; not yet, I wasn't ready to let go.

As if he read my thoughts, Albus looked at me, straight in the eye, and asked, "If Harry dies- no, what I mean to say is, if he is mortally wounded, will you change him?"

I had to think about that for a moment. My initial instinct was, yes, of course, but I knew what this life had to offer. I knew I wasn't lonely and burring myself in endless dark tombs and artifacts was because of Harry. I knew I didn't want to loose him, but could I impose the life of a vampire on him? I knew many, if not all, vampires didn't find life as easily as I. I knew it was hard and full of anguish for the typical vampire, I had heard the stories, not only from the Cullens but from others I had only met in passing. Could I subjugate the need to have him with me and let him die?

"I would give him the choice, but yes, I would do it." I finally answered, as surely as I could at the moment. "The Volturi be damned."

The next morning I strolled into the antechamber where they were keeping the champions, weighting their wands and taking pictures and such, to find Harry being pulled along in my direction by Rita Skeeter to what looked like a broom closet. Thankfully she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into me.

"Excuse you," she hissed turning around to see whom she had run into.

"No, excuse you Ms. Skeeter. Perhaps you should watch where you are going, rather than dragging my nephew along unwillingly." I released just a little killer intent in her direction, just enough to make her eyes go wide and drop Harry's arm.

"Isabella Swan, oh, um, I'm sorry, um, please excuse me." She ran off in the direction of her photographer as soon as she was able to slip around me.

"Aunt Bella!" Harry jumped on me giving me a huge hug. "That was wicked awesome! I really didn't want to go with her! I don't know why I'm even here, I swear I didn't put my name in! Really Aunt Bella! This is all going crazy and now Ron's mad at me cause he thinks I'm lying and half the school doesn't believe me either! And weren't you in Rome?"

I laughed and I noticed some people turning to look at Harry and me. "I was in Rome, but then I got you're letter and came back. As for the tournament, I know, and I believe you. Unfortunately, there is nothing that Albus or I can do. So I will be staying here and helping you in whatever way possible. Now, I do believe you need to go see Mr. Ollivander."

"Alright. How do you do that by the way? Even Snape's glare doesn't work that well on people, and rumor is he's a vampire."

"It's part of my secret. And I do hope you aren't putting faith in rumors, because I can assure you that Severus is not a vampire."

The first task was going to be in a month. That was all the time the four champions had to prepare, though what they were preparing for, they weren't told. I had moved back into my old rooms in the dungeon so that I was close and could tutor Harry. I taught him offensive and defensive spells, how to duel, or to go unnoticed, how to notice spell work and hidden magic. We touched on ruins and wards and magical animals, we even worked on some potions, even though Harry hated it. It wasn't until three days before the task, when I was feeding in the forbidden forest, that I smelt them. Dragons. I quickly tracked them down and found four large dragons in separate pens with handlers. Charlie was among them. Hidden in the bushes below me I noticed Hagrid talking to Madame Maxine, the Beauxbatons headmistress, though I was not surprised- he had a thing for her. Not too far off a handler was speaking in hushed tones to Durmstrang headmaster, explaining the task and apparently accepting a bribe.

"Harry, sweetheart, wake up." I whispered, nudging the sleeping child the next morning. It was a Saturday and all the children were sleeping in.

"Aunt Bells?" He asked groggily, "What time is it?"

"It's half past seven, but that doesn't matter, you have to get up, we have too much to do." I whispered quickly, picking out some clothes for him.

"It's too early." He complained but got up anyways. "There's nothing to do this early."

"Nonsense, I know what the first task is."

We spent the whole day in the library, and in my rooms, going over spells that would work on dragons and the types of dragons I saw and their behaviors. We went over ways to fool a dragon and coax one too. Harry passed out in my bed late Saturday night. I let him sleep most of Sunday, only doing a little review. He would need the rest. It wasn't until he was going to dinner Sunday night that he thought about Cedric.

"Can I tell him?" He asked with his big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see why not, everyone else knows."

Monday morning came bright and early, and I was still fretting. These were mother dragons protecting their nests. Angering one was about the worst thing you could do, and stealing an egg would surely anger them. I racked my brain and the books. I knew Harry could do it, but I knew he needed something extra.

"Many dragons identify others through smell." I said to myself, remembering a passage I had read. The Romanian vampires had also told me that the dragons didn't attack me because I didn't smell like a predator. They knew I was stronger though, and they were afraid of angering me.

I quickly rushed out of my room and met Harry just as he was leaving breakfast. I pulled him into an empty classroom and hugged him tightly, rubbing my cheek against both of his cheeks. I ruffled his hair and rubbed his back and arms.

"Um, Aunt Bella, not that I mind the love, but are you alright?" Harry asked once I finally stepped back.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to wish you luck. Remember what I taught you!" I hugged him one final time, before discretely sniffing him. I had successfully covered him in my scent.

It was nerve wracking; sitting and watching the other champions go, waiting to see how Harry would fair. Severus sat beside me, watching me from time to time, almost as intently as he watched the champions. It was only partially cloudy outside, so I kept my parasol open above me at all times. I also put on some sun-protecting potion to make it more believable. I knew Severus could smell the potion.

"I don't remember you being so delicate in school." He commented off handedly, "In fact, you used to play Quidditch quite well."

"Stress can change a person, apparently physically and mentally." I replied shortly. All conversation was cut off when Harry came out.

Harry walked out slowly, carefully. He has the Hungarian Horn Tail. Noticing the nest he quickly casts a revealing spell on it, before casting a spell to make the golden egg stand out. The golden egg was now clear for the dragon to see and smell. Good boy. Dragons are not stupid animals, they know their eggs by sight and smell, and do not take in others and this dragon was no exception. The Hungarian Horn Tail quickly pawed the unwanted egg out of its nest before lying protectively in front of her eggs. Harry cast a notice-me-not charm on himself and quickly made his way to the egg. The dragon sniffed the air before putting its head down, following Harry with one eye while he grabbed the egg and ran.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 10

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: I know I haven't written/posted in a while and I'm sorry! Life and school has been really crazy busy lately. I will try to post as much as I can, but I can't make any promises! Thank you for all the reviews and love!

Chapter 10: Yule Time and Task Two

Bella POV

"Aunt Bella!" Harry called out loudly, drawing out each word much longer than need be. "Aunt Bella!" He had a sing-song quality to his voice, so whatever he wanted wasn't bad, but he was still much to loud.

"In the bathroom, and please keep it down!" I called back, not as nearly as loud.

"What're you doing in here?" Harry asked as he stepped through the door of my bathroom, holding his golden egg in both hands. The task was only a little over a week ago, and soon a Yule Ball was announced. Harry asked some girl in his year after trying to get me to going with him- an idea I quickly shot down.

"Drawing a bath, of course." Motioning to the water, I was about to go on before Harry interjected quickly.

"Yes, well, I need your help! Please, Aunt Bella! Please!"

"Fine, my bath can wait." I sighed, I was really looking forward to it after the all the worrying and stress the first task put on me. "What is the matter?"

"This!" He exclaimed before opening his egg allowing a high pitched loud screeching to fill the room. I winced in immense pain as it assaulted my sensitive ears and did the only thing I could think of- I knocked the egg out of Harry's hands hoping it would stop the noise. Wherever I knocked the offending item, it stopped screeching, leaving only the ringing in my ears. I waited patiently as the world around me returned from the muffled noise it currently was.

"Aunt Bella?"

I shot Harry a look that pretty much said 'what the hell were you thinking' and raised one eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, um, sorry, I forgot about your super hearing." Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, um, what do you make of it?"

"You mean besides the ear and head pain it induced?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well," I stopped, listening more carefully as I became suddenly aware of a soft singing voice. Focusing, I turned to the bathtub. Water littered the floor surrounding the large four-legged bath that now held the golden egg. Harry followed me, watching intently, as I moved closer to the tub, now able to make out what the voice was saying.

"Aunt Bella?"

"It's mermish."

The Yule Ball came quickly, along with the winter holidays, and I found Harry nervously sitting outside my door the day before said event, along with his two best male friends, Neville and Ronald.

"Really, Harry, with the amount of time you spend here, you may as well move in." I teased as I led all three boys in. "Let me guess, you just realized you need dress robes?"

The three boys looked embarrassed as they took a seat side-by-side on my couch. "Yes Miss Bella." "Yes Bella." "Yes Aunt Bella." The three said all at once.

"And you expect me to do the impossible and get you three reasonable robes before tomorrow." I asked again, eyeing the boys.

"Well…" Ron and Neville said, blushing.

"Look Aunt Bella, it's like this," Harry suddenly stood up and stated, before beginning to pace and talk a mile a minute, "I was going to ask you for robes last month, but then when Ron and Nev got theirs in the post, well I couldn't let them go in theirs- they're very out of style, poor blokes. And so, I figured that if I waited and you had to take us all personally then you wouldn't mind getting two more sets of dress robes while we were at it! So we sent back Nev and Ron's robes in time sensitive mail and I talked them into letting you buy us all robes at once. And that's how it is. Um, is that alright?"

I had to try so hard not to laugh, he sounded so unsure and meek at the end when he asked that question. And the other two looked so sheepish. I smiled, however, "Well, I guess we better get going while the shops are still open for business."

"Really?" Harry asked, all three boys cheering up instantly.

"Of course, but it would have been better if you three had asked me last week, it would have given us all some more time." I grabbed my cloak and walked to my door, "Come on you three, keep up."

I got to the ball a bit early the next night, finding an opportune place to sit and go unnoticed, or so I thought. I watched, smiling, as all the kids filed in, and then the champions and their dates were announced. Harry looked stunning for a thirteen year old. I helped him get ready for the night, with hair and skin charms and the like. We got lucky and I ran into an old friend of mine last night that wound up becoming a seamstress, who was able to whip up three very elegant male dress robes that I picked up and paid for this morning. The boys were very sweet and grateful.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Not as far as I know. Where would you like to take it?" I smiled, as Severus Snape pulled out the chair and sat down.

"You always did have an odd sense of humor."

"And you always had such a dry one."

He smirked at that statement and we both turned back to watch the kids dance.

"I know something is, different, about you." He murmured lowly, just enough for a human to hear, more than enough for me to hear.

"Time changed people Severus."

"Yes, you've said something similar already. However, time doesn't seem to have had much of an effect on you, other than what you tell me. Light sensitivity?"

"I am lucky to remain so nice and youthful, and I explained about the stress."

"Yes, you did. But time seems to have been more than kind to you, if I can say something without over stepping my bounds, you seem to be more beautiful than when we last saw each other, almost unnaturally so."

"That is overstepping your bounds. We are acquaintances, Severus, friends at most, please do not make unnecessary comments."

"Then as a, friend," he hesitated when saying friend, "I must express my worry that I never see you eating at meal times."

"I am used to traveling around the world, so in order to avoid constant jet lag I eat and sleep when I feel I need it."

"So then what do you do all day, or night? Just out of curiosity, Isabella."

"What do you do in your free time, when not sleeping? Or teaching? Research, reading, travel, eat, write. It's all very basic." I said, glancing at him quickly, "Why does it matter to you? Just out of curiosity, Severus."

He smirked again, I could see him fighting a smile, this was the same way we were as children at school, without the dangerous questions that is. "As a friend," he paused a moment, "trying to rekindle an old worth while friendship I suppose."

"You suppose." I raised an eyebrow at him, letting the corner of my mouth quirk up into a one sided grin. "Well then, I suppose we did get on pretty well back in school and it could be said we'd still make great friends."

"Yes it would."

"So then, does this mean we get to have sleep over's and pillow fights on the weekends? Telling each other our weekly gossip and painting our toenails?"

Severus gave out one dry laugh at that, "You must be mistaking me with another of your school day friends. I don't remember such foolish behavior from back in school."

"No? Perhaps you hit your head and forgot, they were such great times." I smiled as he let out another laugh. I believe this was the most Severus had laughed since we were in school. Go me.

"Perhaps, however, I believe that a certain red headed cretin over yonder is trying to catch your attention." Severus nodded his head slightly in the direction behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw Charlie Weasley standing awkwardly looking in our direction. "Shall I get you something alcoholic?"

"No, leave the poor boy alone. How you manage as a teacher, I'll never know." I laughed as he stood up and began to walk away, not another word said. I knew Severus was suspicious, but until he found concrete evidence, he would not make a move. It's just how the man worked, always did. My thoughts were pushed aside when Charlie strode up next to me with a blinding, yet meek, smile.

"Hey Bella."

"Hello Charlie. How're you doing?"

"Good, good. You?" He shifting from foot to foot and moving a bit closer.

"Just fine, taking some time to relax."

"Yeah, it's been pretty crazy here. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about the dragons to you and Harry. I didn't even know he was in the tournament, honestly."

"It's alright, it wouldn't have been right even if you had. We figured it out and he did just fine." I smiled warmly at him.

"I saw, he had the highest score and fastest time. Pretty wild if you ask me, he must take after you."

I didn't respond and just smiled at him again, watching the people passing and dancing. Charlie seemed to be steeling himself for something; his face kept changing emotions before finally settling on a decision.

"Bella, would you care to dance with me?"

Three hours later, I'm sorry I said yes. It seems that once Charlie asked and was approved, all other males over the age of fifteen decided it would be all right for them to ask as well. Even Severus had a dance with me, to 'give me a break from all the dunder heads' he had said. I even danced with Charlie four more times, before Albus intervened with a dance request of his own, then allowing me to finally excuse myself and run to my rooms.

Christmas and New Year passed quickly, much in the same light-hearted manner it did every year Soon the next task was coming up. Harry had still yet to figure out the riddle that the egg provided in mermish, but he made me promise not to help. He told me I already helped enough, throwing the egg in the tub and giving him gilly weed. Apparently, he decided to help Cedric again and tell him how to listen to the egg. Soon I found myself standing on the edge of a lake, waiting for the next task to take place. I assumed it was cold, and bundled up and stood there pretending to shiver every now and then.

The champions were brought out on separate boats, and led to the platform where the family was waiting. It was announced that something of great importance was taken from each of them and hidden at the bottom of the lake and they had a certain time limit to bring each thing back. If they didn't make it in the time limit, the thing would be left at the bottom of the lake. I used my vampire eyesight and focused, trying to see down to the darker parts of the water. People! Children at that! The idiots took children who were important to the champions and put them at the bottom of the lake. Ron was down there for Harry- they were back to being best friends after the whole first task happened- Hermione was down there for the Durmstrang competitor, a female student for Cedric, and a young blond girl for the Beauxbatons champion.

As I was looking, the signal went off and all the champions dove in. Harry was the fastest, with the Durmstrang boy right behind him. The Beauxbatons girl had to turn back, leaving Cedric in third. I was very proud when Harry sacrificed being first to save the little girl as well and then making sure all the captive were safe before returning to the surface. He ran into a little trouble on the way back, but was fine otherwise. To Harry's and most of Hogwarts pleasure, he was awarded extra points and still came in first.

AS soon as he was back on deck and both he and Ron caught their bearings, I rushed over to Harry and gripped him in a loose hug.

"I'm so proud of you, you did the right thing by saving that little girl too."

"Of course Aunt Bella, I wouldn't ever leave someone behind, especially if I could easily help it. You taught me better than that."

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the head, and then gave Ron a kiss on the head as well, for good measure. Soon the pretty Beauxbatons girl in thanks for saving her sister accosted them with kisses as well. I laughed as I walked away, hearing some other boy murmur about how lucky Ron and Harry were to be surrounded by beautiful women.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 11

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: I'm so very sorry! I know I haven't written in a while but my school work is keeping me crazy busy. In fact, I should be doing it now, with all my final projects due soon, but I'm procrastinating, so you guys get a chapter. I will be going on vacation from May 25th till June 7th so I will try to get another chapter in after this one before I go! Thank you everyone is who watching and reading this story and thank you all so much for the reviews! I think I know what I'm going to do with Bella and her love life. It'll be complicated, but hopefully more realistic than how she is in the books. Remus and the Cullens will be showing up soon, by the way, so be ready!

AN2: Someone asked if I did or will mention Bella's special vampire ability. No I did not, in fact, I'm not even sure she should have one. Maybe if a situation arises where she will need one I'll give her one. I still think she's special enough, not being tempted by human blood and still having magic. We'll have to see.

Chapter 11: Third Task Terror

Bella POV

There was a break between the second task and when the third was to take place. Champions were told to study and practice; there were no clues or tips on the last task. It was meant to be a task of ability and knowledge in the basest form. The dragons had been sent back to Romania, to circumvent the idea that they may have something to do with it. Charlie, however, decides to stay. Apparently he felt I need moral support. "In case you want to talk or something," were his exact words. In the mean time, he was following me like a puppy whenever he caught wind of my location. For a normal wizard, trying to shake him was getting a bit difficult. Too bad I needed to keep my vamp status under wraps. Another thorn in my side, though a slightly less bothersome but more worrying, was Severus. His ideas to "rekindle our friendship" were obviously more. While the man seemed serious about being friends again, I had to call him out on his seemingly subtly prying.

"Surely you do not think me one of your students, Severus." I had to hold back from snapping, instead choosing to raise a weary eyebrow. "I am no where near daft enough not to know that you are snooping. I fear your Slytherin cunning may be wearing thin." I teased at the end, but left it at that. He got the message. Severus was still prying, but at least now he was making a more conscious effort to remain inconspicuous- I still noticed.

The rest of the time was filled with research and training. That conversation in the headmaster's office was always right at the back of my mind, popping up every time Harry had difficulty with a spell or incantation. Steeling my resolve, I would push it back again and find a way around what he was having problems with and made sure he finally got it. I would not let anything happen to Harry, even if I had to oust myself as a vampire. I would keep him safe.

The third task came slowly for me, but quickly for Harry and the other students. I scoffed quietly as I sat in the stands area reserved for family and VIPs. This was not something they should be holding for children when many of the adults surrounding me would have difficulties in the tasks. I watched again as the champions came out of the tent, this time for the last time, and line up. Based off of scores, Harry would be going first, then Krum, then Cedric and then Fleur. They would have to make their way through the booby-trapped maze and finally to the cup at the center.

I watched with my hands clenched at my sides. I wouldn't want to go about breaking something or someone. One by one they entered the hedges. Warily, quickly, wands drawn and ready, their feet carried them into the dark maze. I had to stop myself from following. Every one of my instincts, vampiric and maternal, was yelling at me to go after Harry, to make sure he was all right. I stayed planted in my seat fighting myself as I watched with worry and anxiousness and trepidation. Then suddenly, after what seemed like hours, Harry appeared by the cup, Cedric right after him not a second later. Harry paused and talked to Cedric for a second before they both grabbed the cup, smiling. And then they disappeared.

"NO!" I yelled, drawing attention to me. I didn't care. I forced myself to move slowly, looking to be a little too quick for a human, and tore through the maze. The officials and Albus yelled for me to stop, to come back. No way in hell! I ripped the hedges apart with my hands. My magic, in tune with my emotions, whipped around me and helped to destroy whatever way in my way. I came across the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang student and threw up flairs, not stopping in my warpath. Making it to the center, where the cup was, I looked around, silently pleading for any sign of a magic trail or something left behind.

There was none.

A port-key. Someone had made the cup into a port-key.

Wait, there! I found a trace of magic. I was small, but I could follow it. Grabbing onto it with my own magic, I apparated into a field, right in front of a cowering Cedric Diggory. He looked up at me with fear and a small bit of hope in his eyes. The poor boy was terrified. In that moment I understood. I could clearly see why Carlisle refused to hunt humans. While the terror in Cedric eyes and face and body was not from or for me, I could just imagine if it was. I knelt down on one knee quickly and drew the boy into a hug.

"It's going to be ok, Cedric. I've got you. Where is Harry?" I asked, trying to stay calm even though I was overly anxious.

"Death eaters." He whispered back. The terror from his face was even clearer in his voice. "Voldemort. He's here."

I pulled back, shocked and filled with worry and dread. I quickly made a port-key of my own and thrust it into his hand. "What have I given you? I asked him, trying to get him to focus. It was also what I made the password for the port-key.

"A galleon." He said, before disappearing from my sight. I wasn't worried, I knew how to make good port-keys and it would take him straight to Albus.

I shot up off the ground when a scream pierced my ears and subsequently my world. Harry was in pain. I tore off in the direction I heard him scream from. A voice was talking, one I unfortunately knew. Voldemort.

"Kill the spare." He hissed.

"My lord, he's gone." Whimpered Peter. I wanted to spit and hiss and rage as I neared their location. Peter! That traitor! I knew something was off about Sirius being charged a murder.

"What?" Voldemort yelled. "Find him."

As I finally made it to the scene, I saw Harry, tied to a tombstone, bleeding. My nose twitched at the smell, but it was nothing knew. I had raised a little boy after all; cuts and scrapes were the norm. Voldemort replaced Peter's hand with a silver one and released Harry from the tombstone, demanding to duel. I grabbed him and threw up a shield as soon as he began to fall.

"Isabella Swan." Hissed Voldemort. I couldn't tell if he was pleased or pissed.

"Bella!" Peter simpered at me, making to approach.

"Back off you piece of crap! You filthy traitor! Scum!" The pain of loosing James and Lily filling me, urging me on, I yelled fiercely while cradling Harry to me. Looking back, I would realize that my eyes must have been pitch black in my anger and I was lucky it was too dark or complicated for anyone to notice. Perhaps Harry, maybe.

"Oh, Isabella, you've always been so beautiful when you are angry." Smirked Voldemort. One of the death eaters shifted and grumbled angrily. I could only assume it was Belatrix, though how she got out of prison I didn't know.

"Have you been the one raising the boy," he continued, ignoring my hiss of anger, "it makes sense. After all, he is the only family you have left. Poor boy, have you babied him? Is he scared?"

Voldemort was wrong, I had family, my father and mother, my friends, but I wasn't going to remind the bastard. I felt Harry bristle at the taunt, but he wisely kept quiet. I silently healed his wound before helping him stand. We stood side-by-side, proud and glaring. I strengthened my shield just before they all attacked. I took most of the death eater on myself, trying to lure them away from Harry. It was only too late that they were a diversion and Voldemort was dueling Harry. I knocked aside the closest one to watch proudly as Harry held his own. He was struggling, but that was more than anyone would have expected. Suddenly a huge green energy filled the area, and I took everyone's surprise as a time to run quickly to Harry's side. We watched as Lily and James arose from Voldemort's wand and looked at us. Voldemort was cringing away from the energy. I put a hand on Harry's shoulder as James and Lily came towards us.

"Bells." "Bella." James and Lily said to me first before turning to Harry with the same warm smile they gave me.

"My baby boy, all grown up." Lily said first.

"Good job son." James exclaimed.

"Remember that we love you, always, Harry. We'll always be watching over you. And no matter what you do you'll always make us proud." Lily's eyes sparkled as though she was alive. It made my undead heart hurt.

"Listen to your Aunt, kid. She's got a good head on her shoulders. I should have listened to her more often. She'll always steer you right and do what's best for you, even if it's not best for her." James put his arm around Lily as he said this and then they looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but they heard me. Oh how I wished I could cry at that moment. "I'm so sorry."

"Bells, there is nothing to be sorry for." James laughed, "We should be thanking you!"

"Really, Bella, thank you so much for taking care of Harry. And don't worry so much you've done right by him and us. He's a good kid; you know that. When the time comes, he won't mind." Lily smiled brightly again. "Now, you've got to go, we can only keep this up for so much longer."

"Mum, dad." Harry whimpered. I drew him into a hug.

"Let us go, Harry, you've got Bells, you'll be fine. You've got to go now. We love you!" James called before they disappeared and the light exploded brightly, knocking Voldemort and his death eaters down. I held Harry firmly to me, taking the brunt of the explosion. While the enemy was down I ran as fast as my vampire legs would take me before apparating at a safe distance, outside the wards Voldemort erected.

"Bella!" I whipped around after landing at the apparation point. Albus rushed to me, quicker than any man his age had the right to move. "Bella, what happened? Cedric came back and said something about death eaters and Voldemort, but he's in shock."

I looked around me, to find people crowding the area, eagerly listening in. I looked back to Albus, before Harry spoke, "He's back. Voldemort is back."

Albus and I looked down at him. He was staring wide eyed at me looking back and forth to Albus. Albus looked to me again. I nodded solemnly. In the next few short seconds, the surround crowd went silent, and I made my way, with Harry and Albus up to the castle.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 12

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: I'm happy most of you readers like that I left Cedric alive, and though I like Cedric's character, from what little we know about him, I didn't keep him alive for him- if that makes any sense. I mainly kept him alive for two reasons, one major and one minor. The minor reason is that he's flexible as a character. We don't get too much character insight into him except that he's a good guy and noble and fair and blah blah blah. Therefore, later on, I can use him if I need a character and I can't fit another one in. The major reason is Harry and his innocence. Because of where I've put the tournament in the story it wouldn't do for Harry to loose his innocence yet by witnessing Cedric's death. While in the real books it make sense as a point of character development, it would set Harry's character development back and it is not something I want to have happen right now. Life isn't going to stay all sunshine and daisies, but for now he can retain his childhood without the horror of death. Not to mention Bella, I am not ready for her to witness that sort of thing yet, I need both her and Harry ready for the reunions that are coming up!

Chapter 12: Summer Break and Back to School, for everyone

Bella POV

Harry was quiet until school let out. I worried a bit about him, but he always had Ron and Neville and Hermione surrounding him. I know he told them what happened and they believed him, especially since Cedric had now been pulled into their circle of friends, and were helping him deal with the press. The minister was trying to deny Voldemort's return, but with three eyewitnesses, and me providing pensive evidence, he eventually was overruled and the alert went out.

On a hopefully lighter note, Cedric and Harry have formed a new friendship of sorts. I assume it is based off the comfort of the fact that they were both there and witnessed the same thing, but it seemed to progressing into something nicer. I often found the two of them out on the Quidditch pitch playing and talking or walking the grounds with their other friends, side-by-side. Harry asked if we could stay in England this summer so that he could be close to his friends. The Diggory family had even invited us over, to spend most of the summer at their estate. I assume this is really why Harry wanted to stay, though he wouldn't say outright.

With Voldemort being back, I wanted to take Harry and take him out of the country asap, but all the recent drama and excitement I couldn't say no to his plea for a normal calm summer. I agreed to stay and join him at the Diggory's home, after much thanks from Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, as long as we could have Harry's friend's visit.

"Aunt Bella?" Harry and Cedric were attached at the hip from the moment we arrived at the Diggory estate, and the two were making their way to me across one of the gardens I was reading in.

"Yes? How can I help you boys?" I asked putting my book aside and letting them sit down.

"Well, we were talking and wondered, did you know Cedric's mum and dad in school?" Harry asked with Cedric nodding in agreement.

"Hmm, I knew of them, but I did not know them personally. I sure if you asked them they'd give you much the same answer. They were a few years ahead of me, busy with their own studies. Though, I believe I tutored your dad once in Ancient Runes, Cedric."

"That's what he said, but he didn't think you'd remember." Cedric piped up, "He said you were absolutely brilliant with it. So, I, um, was wondering if you would help me with mine? Mum and dad both said they were rubbish in it."

"Of course, why don't we look over it after you two have had your lunch?" I smiled.

"See, I told you, Ced. Aunt Bella is awesome; she knows tons of stuff so don't worry about asking! She's totally wicked." Harry cheered and I laughed at them.

"Yes, well, while I may be 'totally wicked' I do believe you two better go to lunch. I'm going to finish up reading so you can meet me here after you're done. Harry, I'll start teaching it to you too. Best to get a head start on it before you start it in school."

The summer was calm, for which I was thankful. I whisked the boys away to the States for Fourth of July, spending a week with my mom in Florida, before returning. On the twenty-fifth of July, there was a special edition of the Daily Prophet, announcing Sirius's escape. I explained to Harry about his godfather then. About what Sirius was accused of and how Peter, who he saw at the graveyard, was the real traitor. He seemed to understand and not be too worried. I hoped Sirius would contact me before anyone else. No one else knew of his innocence and Harry was being watched too well at school. I was going to have to have a talk with Albus.

Neville, Ron, and Hermione joined us at the Diggory's for the last month of summer, arriving on Harry's fourteenth birthday for the party. Diagon Alley was a big event as well, with all the kids, and soon summer was coming to an end, with a surprise visit from the very man I needed to talk to, Albus Dumbledore.

"Bella. It's good to see you."

"You too." I replied, hugging my old friend. We were meeting in a drawing room, set aside kindly by the Diggorys for us to talk in. I had thrown up privacy spells right away.

Sitting down across from me, in the plush blue chairs, he smiled at me, "Bella, I have a favor to ask of you. I have found myself in need of a new History of Magic Professor. I have had too many complaints from parents saying that their children have not learned anything of value and complaints from the students that cannot stay awake to learn. I know you would make a wonderful teacher, please consider it."

"I will think about it, though it will most likely be yes. I need to keep a close eye on Harry, plus you know me too well. I cannot allow children to be deprived of basic knowledge, let alone anything they want to learn." I smiled before looking at him soberly. "Sirius is innocent."

Albus's eyes widened suddenly, before his face went serious. "Explain."

"Peter was at the graveyard. He gave his hand to resurrect Voldemort. I have reason to believe he framed Sirius. I lived with the man after all, I feel as though I know him well enough to say his character would not allow him to ever join the death eaters."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I knew it wouldn't make any difference. I didn't have any concrete proof until now, just my personal feelings. What would you have said? You were convinced of his guilt. Speaking of which, why didn't he get a trial?" He couldn't argue with the truth. I could see the cogs working in his mind. He paused for a moment before talking.

"No one felt it necessary, I assume. There was such a panic with the death of James and Lily and the attacks, and then the concern of Harry. Not to mention you had passed out and Remus ran off. I admit I was too overwhelmed to make sure he got one. And after you were fine and we got everything sorted out, it was out-of-mind." He sighed sadly. I could sense Albus felt his age at that moment.

"You are only human, Albus." I was angry, but I held it back. Being mad at Albus now would do no good. Instead, I held his hand, squashing all my anger internally and wishing I had Jasper's gift to ease his guilt. It would also come in handy with Sirius later on. "Let's just hope he is alright when he finally makes contact with us."

"You will help him?" Albus asked, looking up at me with tired yet curious eyes, as I stood from my seat.

"Yes, I will. I will also take that teaching job. Humans make mistakes, but I am one no longer, so I have no excuse." I smiled at him softly, "Don't worry Albus, I've got your back. I promise to take care of everything."

"Thank you." I watched his face closely, before I left the room. My old friend looked as though some weight had been lifted from him. I wasn't kidding when I said I would take care of it. I would protect those I care about. "Will you tell Sirius about your, condition?"

"Perhaps. I may wait till he or Harry figures it out. Have a good day Albus."

He looked as though he had something else to say, but he let it go. I hoped everything would be okay. I had to trust if it was something important, he'd tell me.

Remus POV

Going back to Hogwarts, the thought of finally meeting Harry, even being back in England was messing with my head. It all reminded me of Bella, the sweet beautiful woman I had left behind in a fit of rage and shame and guilt and grief and cowardice- to name a few. If I could go back, I'd change it, not all of it, but I would have never left her- I would have stayed by her side and helped her and taken care of her, but I was a coward and upset and she was in so much pain mentally and physically I couldn't watch her like that, not after James and Lily and Peter. I didn't want to stay and see myself lose her as well. Now I had no idea where she was or what happened to her.

I had planned on going back when I heard she was better, but days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years. I couldn't bring myself to go back, to go home, out of guilt and shame and self-pity and a multitude of other things. Word on Bella or little Harry never came. I wondered at one point if either were even alive. But if they were dead wouldn't there have been a ceremony, or if the were in trouble wouldn't they have contacted me? Maybe not, I had betrayed the two of them in my own way- I ran.

Sirius's betrayal hit me hard as well. He had shared a house with Bella and me, had been around Harry every day. He was his godfather for Merlin's sake. Didn't the title mean anything anymore? I was so angry I wanted to kill him. I still do.

When Dumbledore mailed me after all these years, explaining the return of Voldemort and the escape of Sirius Black and Harry going to school at Hogwarts I could not turn down the position as DADA teacher. For all the wrongs I have committed, this was one right I could do in hopes of beginning to rectify all my previous failings. So here I was, sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express inside of platform 9 ¾ in London, England, waiting to start a new life; to man up and protect the loved ones I could- those who were left at least.

I hunkered down and threw my jacket over me, determined to take a nap. Last night had been harsh, racked with memories, and I hadn't gotten much sleep. I could hear the kids start to board the train. I heard four sets of footsteps headed towards my door and stop abruptly before it.

"Why aren't we going in?" A young male, distinctly teenage, asked.

"I don't know Ron, be patient for once and maybe we'll find out." A female voice returned.

"Hermione, you know he'll never be patient." A softer male voice told the girl. I tried to recall the names in my plan book as a new, musical and enchanting voice snorted softly and interrupted my thoughts.

"Looks like I'll have two dogs to deal with this year." The voice sounded a bit like Bella, but it couldn't be. Maybe this trip is really messing with my head.

"Come on guys, let's sit farther down, Neville please grab Ron." Another boy at the front said. Wait, that's three boys and two females. I only heard four sets of footsteps. That's it, I was right, the trip is messing with my head. I'm taking a nap!

(zzzzzzzzzz- placeholder for sleep)

I woke with a start. The train was frigidly cold. I could see dark figures looming outside the window. Dementors. Damn it. I quickly pulled out my wand as the door burst open, scaring the three students who decided to share the compartment with me.

"Expecto Patronum!"*

I had thought of my most cherished memory, the day Bella and I first got together. It always made me happy. I would feel the guilt and pain later, but right now it was what I needed. The silvery form of a large black panther shot out of my wand and towards the Dementors, chasing them out of the compartment. I followed as it chased the ones in the hall out windows and end doors. Four cars down I finally saw the last one fleeing from a silvery peregrine falcon. I knew that patronus!

"Bella?" I asked no one. The falcon turned its head to look at me before disappearing into silver smoke. How could that be?

Bella POV

I could feel the Dementors coming before they even arrived. I smiled at the four children in the compartment with me before grabbing their hands. "Don't worry okay?"

They all nodded, confused, but agreeing, as I turned my head to the door and snarled a warning growl at the creature of the other side, too low for the kids to hear.

"Aunt Bella?" Harry asked, scooting in closer to me unconsciously. My mama bear instincts were rising.

"The Dementors have decided to pay a little visit." I said angrily, whipping out my wand. The four kids went to do the same; I had begun teaching them the Expecto Patronum spell over the summer after I heard from Dumbledore that they'd be placed at the school. Stupid creatures. "Only if you really need to." I warned them. They nodded again.

"Expecto Patronum!" I said boldly after taking a glance back at Harry. He really was what kept me going all these years, after everything that has happened.

My peregrine falcon patronus flew out of my wand and circled above our heads. "Time to take out the trash, love." I told it as I opened the door and let it out to have some fun. My patronus had a wicked steak and took joy in whatever I let it hunt.

I quickly relocked the door and sat back down, with all four kids huddling closer to me. I almost laughed. Here I was, probably more dangerous than the creatures outside, and these four children were looking to me for comfort. Then again very few people, creatures, or animals ever felt odd around me anymore. My life as a vampire was different, to say the least.

It was a while before my patronus returned to me is wisps of silver smoke. It gave me a look before disappearing completely. It was the same agitated look it always gave me when it ran into Remus's patronus. Damn it. That means Remus knew I was here.

TBC…

* Remus doesn't have a Patronus form, or if he does, it isn't ever mentioned what it is, so I made one up. I felt like he should have one. It has a reason for its form. Don't worry you'll find out later!


	14. Chapter 13

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: I'm not completely happy with this chapter. I feel like something is missing. If I figure it out I may go back and fix it. I don't know. On one hand, I feel like this is how a mature adult would take things, but on the other hand, I feel there should be more rage. I happy with the kids though, Bella raised Harry right, and he's got wonderful friends. We'll see what happens.

AN2: Two days till I leave for vacation! I'll be gone for two weeks, but I'm going to bring my computer and if I have internet access I may upload. We'll see.

Chapter 13: Fourth Year Beginnings and New Teachers

Bella POV

"Aunt Bella, I'm so excited you're going to be teaching this year!" Harry cheered as we rode up to the castle. I had my senses on alter to avoid Remus.

"At least we'll learn something in history this year!" agreed Hermione. "You always make lessons fun as well."

"I don't know how you can make history fun." Ron and Neville were not as enthused.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." I smiled. I had grown close to these three children over the summer. I had grown close to Cedric too, but his classmates had pulled him away as soon as he stepped on the platform.

"I wonder who the new DADA professor will be?" Ron was thinking out loud again. My eyes must have narrowed in displeasure because Harry immediately turned to me, knowing my gestures.

"Aunt Bella, do you know?"

All eyes turned to me. I sighed dramatically, though it was not necessary.

"Remus Lupin."

"WHAT?" Harry drowned out his three friends' "who?" and grabbed my hand.

"It's fine Harry, there's not really anything that can be done." I said softly. "I'll explain to you guys later." I told the other three. I could feel the agitation coming on already.

The sorting was quick, though there were a large number of students this year, most likely due to the return of Voldemort. I spent most of the time avoiding looking down the table to where Remus was sitting. I didn't want to have to face him yet, no matter how cowardly it seemed. I think I earned that much. After all, I wasn't the one who ran off. I felt childish thinking this way, but what was I going to do. I needed time to think, and until then I didn't know what to make of it.

"Before we start, I'd like to introduce our new staff members. Professor Remus Lupin will be taking up teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." There was some clapping as Remus gave a short wave. "And, you'll all be happy to know Professor Binns has been retired. Professor Isabella Swan will be teaching you History of Magic. I'm sure it will be very much more enjoyable."

I stood and curtsied proudly, with a big smile on my face for the kids. They all clapped loudly, happy to be rid of Binns. I hope they really would enjoy my class. Harry and his friends were standing on the benches and whistling. I shot them a look and they got down, but they were still cheering happily. Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad.

Classes started out just fine. The students were great and seemed happy to be learning something other than the goblin wars. I started with Merlin's time and events that shaped Wizarding Europe. I went slower and more in depth with the younger years, but had to quickly catch up the older ones. No, classes were wonderful. The older students were a bit flirty, but overall the students were sweet and attentive and genuine. It was Remus that was giving me anxiety.

It wasn't his presence that bothered me. I got over that, though he did smell very earthy and a bit strong, but I assumed that was his werewolf scent. No, it wasn't even what he was outright doing. It was what he wasn't doing. No, that's not right either. Damn it. It's frustrating and confusing and bothersome. While I wasn't outright ignoring and avoiding him anymore, I wasn't going out of my way to make contact or see him. I tried to be like a stranger- one that didn't particularly care. But Remus, I don't know what the hell he was doing! He acted like he wasn't sure of anything. He'd begin to say something or approach me then stop and pretend to act like he never meant to. It was driving me nuts with anticipation and worry! And it was only over a week. On the tenth of September, I had had enough!

I couldn't take my frustrations out on Remus, or the school, so I informed Harry and Albus that I was going to be gone for the duration of the weekend- coming back Monday morning. I would be, to Harry's relief, just in time for my 'birthday'. Albus understood that this meant some mean hunting. I was going to take all my frustration out of a giant magical creature of some sort; whatever attacked me first.

Acromantula were such idiotic creatures. You'd think with the ability to speak they'd learn basic common sense. It took me draining ten large ones for them to get the hint and scurry off. I looked around, satiated and feeling relatively better. Clapping sounded from behind me. I had sensed them earlier, so I wasn't surprised, just confused as to why the Romanians were here. Vladimir was drinking from his own Acromantula while Stefan walked slowly towards me.

"Bella, these aren't half bad." Laughed Vladimir as he dropped the large spider and joined Stefan.

"Yes, I know. Good morning," I glanced to the sky to double check. While it was hard to see through the thick foliage, it was indeed morning. "Not that it isn't nice seeing you again, I would like to inquire why you are here. Surely it is not a pleasure visit, or did you enjoy talking with me that much? Dragons not as riveting as me?"

"Ah, alas no, as lovely as it is to speak with you again, we have come bearing news. A warning, perhaps." Vladimir's smiling face went serious.

"We know about your wizards and your world and we have come to assume you used to be a witch. Yes?" Stefan continued. I nodded my head in agreement, warily. "Your dark lord, Voldemort, he's recruiting- for lack of a better word."

"He's rounding up all the vampires he can and forcing them to join him. He's petitioned the Volturi scum, promising bloodshed most delicious. It's what he is promising all vampires that will join him and pledge their allegiance." Vladimir elaborated for me.

I quirked an eyebrow, "How long have you known about the wizarding world?"

"Since we were reigning over our world. We had a peace treaty of sorts with their kind. We have known about how delicious your, their kind smell." Vlad smirked.

"Are you joining Voldemort?" I asked this time.

Vlad replied for them again, "No. We follow no one but ourselves. While our kind is ignorant about wizards, we are not. We know the dangers of this war and are not stupid enough to risk our lives. So many vampires think they are so powerful and indestructible. They will think differently when they get even a small taste of this war, but then it will be too late. We have warned those who are loyal to us or whom we do not think fools.

"The Volturi feel it is a way to align all vampires under themselves. Voldemort promised them leadership. They do not understand that it is not equality. If they step out of line he will kill them."

"And what of those who do not wish to join? How are they even finding the vampires?" I didn't like the sounds of this and needed answers.

"The Volturi, to begin with," Stefan hissed, "are selling the names of all the vampires they know of to him for fake power and prestige in his ranks. They are hunting them down and it becomes join or die. Many have already fled and gone into hiding that we have talked to at least. You are safe because they do not know what you are. However, you are a part of this war one way or another, from what we understand. So we felt the need to tell you."

"Thank you." I smiled tightly.

"We must go now, there are more to inform. You'd best be going too."

I ran back to the castle as quickly as my vampire legs would take me, weaving in and out of and jumping over people. Thankfully there were not many students around, though none would have seen me I was running so fast. Forgoing the gargoyle, I scaled up the side of the castle by Albus's office and entered through his window.

"Bella!" He yelled when I finally came to a stop next to him. "I thought you were taking a long weekend. How did you get in here?"

"The window." I shrugged and looked around. Damn, Remus and Severus were in the office. Not good. I should have sensed them. Damn it, I must be too worried. "It got cut short. I got a quick visit from some friends and they had some bad news. Really bad news."

"What do you mean? News about Voldemort?" Albus asked looking worried. I nodded. "Are you sure? Remus and Severus have just told me he is recruiting the werewolves."

"What?" I asked surprised. "That doesn't make any sense, unless he's more ignorant than we already think." I hissed angrily. "I was just told he's recruiting vampires. Practically forcing them into it. My friend is a very reliable source as well."

"I haven't heard any such thing." Severus cut in, "How reliable can he be?"

Ignoring the two, seated men, I looked Albus right in the eye, hoping to relay my meaning, "Albus, he's a friend like me. I met him in Romania. He wouldn't lie or make things up."

"I see." Albus sighed and slumped in his chair. I hated how all this weighed down on him, but something's you cannot ignore. I had a feeling that if I were not a vampire, I would feel very much the same way.

"What do you mean, like you?" Remus asked, concerned and a bit mad.

"Yes, I'd like to know the same. I know you are not a spy like me, so what are you that allows you get such information?" Severus asked, sounding very much the same. The men glared at each other for a moment before turning their eyes to Albus and me. Albus just looked to me. Wonderful.

"Not that you need to know, but I have friends all over the world from my travels. They are very good friends who I would trust with such information. Not to mention I can tell if a person is lying," thanks to my vampire senses, "These people tend to run in all sorts of circles and can be a vast collection of knowledge. They know who I am and relay anything of concern to me. I happen to be considered part of a chain of international informants."

It was true, for the most part. There was no formal chain of informants, but my friends did send me information and ask me for help with other information quite often. And I do trust them with the information I am given. They have no reason to lie to me. Severus and Remus didn't look appeased, but accepted the answer no less. They both had that look of knowing there was more to it and were determined to find out. Shit. Just what I didn't need!

"Bella, I may have to ask you to resume your travels in your free time and do some extra research." Albus said, sitting up straight in his chair again.

"That's never a problem. I am still keeping my teaching job, yes?" I replied.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll let you know what I think I'll need you to do, or if you have any ideas, which I'm sure you will, just let me know. You can get it done in any free time you wish to spend on it. I'm sure you'll find the time." I nodded my head in agreement with Albus's proposal and he seemed to cheer a bit. I would do what it took. I'd finally put my vampire abilities into good use.

After that talk I spent my free time split between teaching Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Cedric extra classes and tutoring, and research and information hunting. I found things here and there; information about horcruxes and artifacts to fight against vampires with and other such things to use against werewolves. I was also actively taking part in the opposition to the death eater attacks that were beginning to pick up. I filled Harry in on things here and there, and told him about the prophecy. He was thankfully taking it well.

Halloween quickly arrived, with merriment and memories, and Remus's unexpected blow up. That didn't go well at all.

"Bella!" Remus called down the hall, running to catch up with me. "Bella, would you just stop, damn it!"

I turned to him angrily. All I wanted to do was get to my rooms and then spend some time with Harry, remembering James and Lily. I disliked Halloween. It was the day I lost James and Lily. It was the day I passed out and really became a vampire. It was the day Sirius was framed. And it was the day Remus left without a word.

"What?" I asked, impatiently, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Bella, I," he gulped and took a deep breath.

"Oh spit it out." I snapped, beginning to walk again. I was not in a good mood. I just wanted to get to my rooms. Really, was that too much to ask? He followed me all the way to the portrait and inside, before facing off with me.

"Merlin, Bella just stop and listen for a moment! I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry I left you all those years ago, I'm sorry I wasn't stronger. I wish I had stayed, but I was so afraid that I was about to loose you too that I just ran. I had lost James, and Lily, and Peter, and Sirius. The Sirius I knew at least. I couldn't bring myself to watch loosing you too! And I'm sorry I never came back, to check up on things. I was cowardly and guilty and I'm sorry." Remus explained, almost yelling at me. I could hear the sadness and pity in his voice. If he were a lesser man, he'd have been crying by now. All of it just pissed me off.

"You're sorry? And what, I'm supposed to say its ok? Get over yourself! I don't care about your self-pity! I got over it a long time ago! So what? I lost all of those people too, and I lost you! How immature! You didn't want to get hurt so you hurt me first? Is that like, I quit so you can't fire me? You have got to be kidding me! I was in the hospital! I was hurting already and you added to it! And what do I do? I sucked it up and got my shit together! I had to! I was too worried about Harry not to! I was mature enough to put my problems aside for someone else!" I yelled back, or at least I was yelling by the end.

"Put aside your problems? You mean leave them behind, just like with Forks. You always run from your problems! And you think I don't care about Harry?" Remus was yelling now too.

"This isn't about him!" I hissed.

"Well you sure made it sound like it is." He growled back.

"At least I grew up and took care of him!" I screamed. He was making me so angry.

"Oh that's real good, Bella. You grew up? I didn't think that was possible for you, with what you have become! At least I don't hide what I am. Unfortunately that meant I couldn't take care of Harry myself!"

"Oh stop making excuses! You don't know anything about after you left!" I cried, angry and partially hysterical. Did he just insinuate what I think he did?

"Oh come off it! What did you do? Go back to those vampires in the States after I left you? Get yourself turned? I can't believe you put Harry in that danger! How selfish! How are you even allowed to take care of Harry? I'm surprised you haven't mauled a student yet! You vampires are all the same!" His angry rant was cut off by five gasps. My eyes went wide and both Remus and I turned to find Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Cedric just inside the door to my room. Fuck.

"Aunt Bella?" Harry asked warily.

If my heart were beating, it would have stopped at this moment. All my fears came crashing down on me and I would have cried if I could. Now what, I asked a voice from the back of my mind. I could barely heard over the roaring of my fears. Would Harry be disgusted? Leave? Be afraid? What would his friends think? Would Harry or any of them ever trust me again?

"We uh," Harry shifted from one foot to the other, "kind of already figured it out."

My breath left me in one big whoosh, and I collapsed back onto the sofa behind me. I saw Remus shift out of the corner of my eye and shot him a nasty glare.

"Aunt Bella!" "Bella!" The kids all ran over the sofa and crowded around me.

"Aunt Bella, it's okay, really! I'm happy I was able to find out on my own, well, with my friends. I, um, kind of dragged them into helping me find out what you are." Harry grabbed my hand, giving me a look that pleaded with me for so many things.; for me to understand and trust and not be upset or angry.

"You're not afraid of me? You still trust me?" I asked wearily looking at all of them.

"I know you won't hurt me or anyone, that's just stupid. You've raised me since I was a baby! And you're too good, and kind, and smart to be a bad vampire. Of course I'm not worried or afraid of you! I love you!" Insisted Harry. The other kids nodded.

"Do my mum and dad know?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I've only told them and Albus. They are some of my oldest friends."

"How I see it is this: Mum and dad are crazy about keeping us kids safe, even ones who aren't theirs. So if they trust you, it'd be dumb not to." Ron smiled.

"Yes," Cedric cut in, "plus the headmaster trusts you, so I'm positive it fine."

"And it's not like you've been anything bust wonderful to all of us since we met you." Neville added softly. I wondered if I should tell his gran soon.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "We've done tons of research, which is how we figured it out. We all came here to tell you. Anyways, from what we can tell, and from what we learned, there is nothing to be worried about. It's not like finding this out changes the person you are. Plus, I agree with Harry, I'm proud that we were able to figure it out on our own."

I hugged them all happily and promised to answer any questions, after I told my story. I hadn't forgotten Remus was still in the room. I looked at him, not wanting to have to fight again. I was too tired. "If you are done screaming out my personal secrets and accusing me of things, I suggest you sit down and listen, Remus. Be grateful I don't believe in dropping to the level of others in a fight." I said the last part so only he'd catch it. No, I'd let the kids figure out that he's a werewolf on their own, without any hints from me.

He winced and sat across from me, "Bella, I'm sorry."

"Enough," I said rubbing my temples, "I'm tired of your apologies. I wasn't lying when I said I let it go years ago. Just listen."

I re-explained my life in Forks, and how I was bitten and saved. I explained my returning to Europe and my family and how James and I were related and how close we were. I explained my time at Hogwarts quickly and how I was an Auror. Then I told them about the hidden venom and my magic's interference. About how my declining health was the beginning of the change and how it could not be avoided. I told them about living off of the magical creatures and animals and not being interested in human blood. I had never even tasted human blood. I explained in better detail, than their textbooks, about being a vampire and hiding as a human. Then I told them about meeting the Romanians and their warning at the second meeting. They all looked scared for me, Remus included. I explained as long as they kept it secret it'd be fine, because no one else knew I was a vampire. In the end they all suggested a wizarding vow to keep their secret, after I told Ron about his parents knowing.

It was early Sunday morning by the time the vow was done and everything important needed to be told. I expanded my quarters with magic and got all the kids settled in. At the end, I was showing Remus to his room, when he stopped me, putting a hand on my arm. I fought the urge to childishly avoid contact.

"Bella, I know I can't say it enough and that you don't want to hear it, but I truly am sorry. Is there any way we could be together again, even if just as friends. Being around you, even when we weren't talking, it calms my wolf and me. I've always felt better with you in my life. Please Bella." He said softly, sadly. I could tell he was tired too, but after all that pain and heartache, there was no way everything was just going to be fine and dandy again.

"We can try," I sighed, "to be friends, but I cannot promise anything. Anything more is impossible. This was a bad way to start a friendship, but then again, nothing is ever normal for me. Go to bed Remus, we'll talk more later."

Remus nodded, hope in his eyes. I idly wondered if I had forgiven him too fast. Holding grudges was too hard, but I would not trust him. Not yet. That was something he had to earn. I may have forgiven, but I would not forget. Guilt was a powerful feeling and I was not averse to making it be felt where it was deserved.

I sighed again and walked away. Time to do more research. Thank Merlin.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 14

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: Sorry this took so long! Vaca was wonderful! I couldn't update, but I did write some while I was away. I'm not sure how I feel about these next few chapters. I keep going over them but something just feels off to me. I'm going to post them anyways and if I can figure out what's bothering me I'll fix them later. Thank you all for the marvelous reviews and questions! As for the pairings, this story focuses on Bella, as you can probably see, so it will be mostly about who sh ends up with, however- kids will grow up and so Bella, as Harry's guardian, will have to deal with the kids' growing crushes and love problems. Don't worry, all will be revealed sooner or later!

Chapter 14: Friends and Somethings to Think About

Bella POV

Life became rather full after Halloween, even for a vampire. My days were spent teaching, my evenings spent tutoring and spending time with Harry and his friends, and my nights were spent traveling and researching. Weekends became about seemingly relaxing with the kids and research. Sometimes Remus would join us on the weekends, or try to have conversations with me during the week, and I would allow it, but it was most defiantly not the same as before. There was always that lack of trust, that tension, hanging right at the edge of our meetings, ready to jump in if the wrong thing was said or done. He knew it just as well as I did. He tiptoed around me most of the time, and things were going all right. I encouraged Harry to get to know Remus, as a friend of his parents, not as my ex. This went particularly well over the winter holidays, as we stayed at the school, as did Remus. I was happy Harry was able to know Remus as a friendly pseudo-uncle, but that did not mean Remus and I would get closer.

The last week of winter holidays was quickly approaching. I was a bit calmer about watching over Harry, now that I had given him his Christmas presents. One of which was a protection amulet, tied into my magical signature and his, so I would always be able to feel if he was safe and where he should be. I had also gotten myself a watch like the one Molly had in her kitchen. It was magically charmed to be digital and I only had to think a person's name, who was programmed into it, to be told where they were, generally speaking. It also tied into people's magic and could hold up to fifty-names. I already had Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Cedric, Albus, and the rest of the Weasley family in it. As December came to a close, the staff and remainder of students had decided on having a small New Years party at the school, which Harry was very excited about. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Cedric had all returned to school early just in time for it.

As the party got underway in the great hall, I sat at the teachers table smiling as Harry and his friends pulled little pranks here and there. This was when he reminded me most of James; a little bit of his precocious nature shining through.

"He is a bit like Potter, isn't he?" Severus broke me from my thoughts, sitting down next to me.

"You know, you show up at the oddest times." I smirked at him, "and yes, I would hope so, Harry is his son after all."

"Ah, yes, but you raised him. I can see what you see. I can see Lily in him a lot and sometimes, now less than before seeing as I am really looking, James. What I really see the most is you. He is curious and witty like Lily was, and a bit of a hooligan, like Potter, but these traits only show sometimes."

I turned to face Severus, quirking an eyebrow at him. Harry, like me? I was not so sure. "How so?"

"He is not as quick to anger as his parents were, and he lets go of grievances much quicker than either of them ever did. He is more peaceful than either of them as well."

"You call his fighting peaceful? I do recall he gets detention at least once a month. And look at his charisma, and all his friends, that was always something I lacked." I cut in, but Severus just shook his head.

"You had charisma, from what I can remember. You just never flaunted it, as the Gryffindors are known to do. And you had, have, many friends, they are just spread out more than his little group, further proving your charisma. It takes more to draw one person in at a time from here and there, than it does a group of like individuals. To further my point, your nephew is an observer, like you have always been. When he is not causing a ruckus, he watches and waits and takes things in, just as you are always doing and used to do. He is book smart, but also has a large deal of common sense and is able to deduce things very quickly. He can read people from actions and their voice and he draws people to him. These are all things he does in the same way you do them." He gave me a small smile. "He also helps people, but not without making sure they help themselves as well; very much one of your traits."

"I see." I never noticed. I wondered if this was a good thing. I was trying to let Harry be his own person, not a copy of me.

"Just a thought," Severus commented, "Though I think it is better this way. Hogwarts may not have been able to handle a mini James or Lily. He is in no way a mini version of you either."

"Have you been watching me, Severus?" I asked jokingly to lighten the mood.

"What ever do you mean? We are simply friends. Is it odd for one friend to notice things about the other?" He smiled again. "Speaking of friends, has that mangy wolf let your secret out? Surely he's sensed what you are by now. Your kind and his don't get along too well."

If I were human, I probably would have choked on something I was drinking. "What?" I hissed.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out. As I said, we are friends, and I do notice things. I have met vampires before, so I knew what I was seeing, though a bit different." He said softly leaning in so keep it low, not that it was needed.

"You mustn't tell anyone!" I told him seriously, "This is a big secret, and those who need to know, know. And before you ask again, he did, but the kids figured it out on their own first- though I'm sure I gave them hints without thinking."

"I will not tell a soul. Though, how you can trust Potter and his group I don't understand. They are children after all." He glanced over at them again.

"They took a wizarding vow, as did Molly, Arthur, Remus and Albus. They are the only ones that know." I sighed. I really needed to get some fresh air.

"Then I shall too." Severus quickly said the spell and made the vow. A few kids and teachers looked over at us, curious, but looked away soon after. A bit of magic, done by adults, was nothing to garner attention.

"Thank you, Severus. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go for a walk."

He nodded and I stood, quickly making my way out onto the grounds and down to the lake, close to the forest. I stood, dead still, contemplating what this meant. I knew Severus was taking this whole, new friendship thing seriously. We often chatted at and between meals. He'd give me tips and tell me small things he'd thought I'd find interesting and ask how I was doing. It was just one more person to know my secret, which was unfortunately becoming not so secret. Closing my eyes, I calmed down a listened to the grounds quietness. I extended my hearing, looking to catch some noise floating out from the great hall, a good ways away in the castle. Instead I heard breath and padded footsteps.

A dog.

It wasn't Fang. I knew Fang, but I knew this dog too.

Sirius!

I ran quickly, vampire quick, to where I heard him. He was in the forest, heading towards the school. I stopped abruptly behind him and almost laughed.

"The forest is forbidden for a reason, you know. It's dangerous out here, especially at night. You shouldn't be out here, let alone on your own." I said in my best haughty prefect voice.

Sirius whipped around in dog forms, I am sure he would have jumped a mile if he was human, and looked at me with wide scared eyed. They sparkled with recognition after a moment and he quickly turned back into himself.

"Bella!" he grabbed me up in a hug, as best he could with him being emaciated and me being a vampire- not that he knew that. "Oh Bella! I didn't do it! You have to believe me! I swear!"

"I know. I do." I said softly, hugging him as tightly as I dared. His hair was greasy and dirty, like the rest of him, but I ran my fingers though it anyways.

"I'm serious, well of course I am, but you know what I mean! I didn't- wait, you believe me?" He pulled back a bit in surprise.

"Yes, Voldemort is back, and I saw Peter with my own eyes, further proving me right in the first place. I never thought you did it, and I am sorry I wasn't able to help earlier." I smiled sadly for him. He was still hugging me.

"I don't blame you. I don't know what you could even do. I'm just happy I found you!" He exclaimed, but then took a step back, separating us. "Wait, did you say Voldemort was back?" He asked, before fainting. I caught him, chuckling. He would be embarrassed when he woke up. Oh well.

I quickly picked my old friend up and ran him to my rooms, so that no one would see us. My worked healing what I could on him, gently coxing potions into his system and running diagnosing spells. I did all I could do for him then. The rest of the health problems Azkaban gave him would have to be dealt with long term. I placed a spell over him that would let me know if he woke, and returned to the party.

"Albus," I flagged the man down as soon as I entered, "Sirius is here. I've got him."

Life was getting more and more complicated and hectic. And for some reason, this felt like just the beginning.

As I nursed Sirius back to health, the kids, Remus and Albus all made frequent visits. I introduced Harry specifically the very next day. Sirius was happy for the attention, and was actually a very good patient, which was new. He got better quickly, and soon joined us out in my sitting room, watching as I tutored the kids or they played games. He took time to join in if he could, but he mostly sat with me. I was worried that he wasn't interacting with people enough, especially Remus, who seemed hurt by Sirius's subconscious actions, but figured that with time he'd trust more again.

"He's a good kid, Bella." He said one day, referring to Harry, "You did good."

I smiled, "I tried my best. "

He suddenly grabbed my hand, turning to me and scooting closer. "Tell me about him. I mean, things I don't know, things you know."

"Well, he's a good kid, well mannered. He's got a mischievous streak. He likes playing pranks. He's smart too and picks up on things fairly quickly. He gets detentions at least once a month, mostly for fighting with Draco Malfoy. He loves Quidditch and plays seeker. He is especially good in defense against the dark arts and charms. He's wonderful with his friends." I said softly, going on and on about Harry. The Harry I knew and the one his friends see and the one the school sees. "He's very well mannered when the occasion calls for it and usually thinks things through before making any decisions. We used to travel a lot before Hogwarts, so he's picked up a lot of different things here and there. He likes learning about new cultures and immersing himself in things that interest him. He people watches a lot as well. He can spend hours with me at a small café or corner deli just watching the people outside go by, especially on nice days." Sirius shifted closer throughout me speaking until I noticed him pressed against my side, and soon he was asleep, with his head on my shoulder.

On January 25th I finally told Sirius about being a vampire. He freaked out a bit at first. Not in the bad, I hate you way, but in the, I don't understand why, way. I calmly sat him down, with the kids, and talked him through it. We got a surprise visit from Albus as well, who helped out a bit. With all the understanding faces, it went as smoothly as possible. Finally he calmed down and Albus let me know why he was really there. He found information about a book that could help in the war, especially against vampires. All eyes in the room turned to me.

I really hate being the center of attention.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 15

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: Happy Father's Day to all the dads out there! I'm spending my dad at home with the family having a BBQ, but figured I'd update this now while I had a little time. Thank you all for the wonderful support and reviews! This chapter starts with a new point of view and some throw backs to the beginning of the story. Progression is happening though! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Chapter 15: The Cullens Return

Jasper POV

It had been just over fifteen years since any of us had seen Bella Swan. A little more than a year after we left her, Alice thought she saw Bella die and confided in Rosalie. Rosalie told Edward and Edward, thinking Bella- his reason for living- was dead, went to Italy to have the Volturi kill him. Alice didn't feel right and went to Forks to find something, anything to keep Edward from doing something stupid to force the Volturi to kill him. What she found, however, was Bella- alive. Thankfully Bella agreed to go to Voltera with Alice to stop Edward. From what I can understand, they got there just in time. They all had a little run in with the brothers and guard, but eventually got let go with the promise of turning Bella into one of us soon.

Thinking they were in the clear, Alice drove herself, Edward and Bella to the nearest airport and called us to let the rest of us know to meet them in Seattle. Edward and Alice encountered a little trouble getting onto the next plane out of Italy to Seattle, seeing as it apparently only had two seats left. They argued adamantly with the ticket sales woman for a good half an hour before she pointed out the person meeting them could take a later plane. Edward, furious turned to point Bella out to the woman only to find Bella nowhere to be seen. They quickly searched the area but could find no trace of her scent past where she had just been standing. Carlisle told them to come home and that we'd all figure it out together. When they landed the following day, the two were a mess. If Alice could cry she would have been, and Edward was ready to break something or someone. He thought the Volturi went back on their word and taken her. When we got back to Forks, however, we drove through town and someone who saw, thought of Bella. Apparently she was there yesterday, which is impossible, and had said her good-byes to everyone- something about a job opportunity she couldn't miss out on.

Edwards went through town after that and read as much as he could about Bella from everyone's minds. It wasn't much help though because no one had any really specific information. Alice tried to get a read on her future but it was like something was blocking her. She knew Bella was alive, she just couldn't see her future. A week later, we had come to the conclusion that we could only ask Charlie. Alice was nominated, thinking Charlie had the least likely chance of hating her. We were right, but Charlie didn't give us much, even with Edward just outside reading his thoughts. Edwards only heard what he told Alice, just in Charlie's head.

"She's decided to return home, to where she grew up, to live close to her cousin and friends." Charlie said gruffly and not all that happy. Alice walked around trying to get a lead from the house. The rest of us covered the town trying to find a scent. I was circling her house.

"She's gone back to Phoenix?" Alice asked, smiling charmingly.

"Nope. She didn't grow up in Phoenix, just spent a few months with her mom there, before coming to live with me."

"California then? Her email is still the same right?" Alice had tried emailing her, hoping she would email back or that we could track her through the computers specific number, IP address thing.

"Nope, she didn't grow up there either. She was only there for a month long vacation. Her email won't work, not that she has a computer." Charlie pulled a beer out of the fridge, acting as if Alice's continuing questions were of no real importance. Like his daughter didn't just disappear.

"Why not? Where is she? With her mom?"

"I don't know the exact reason why, it just doesn't work. Nothing electronic does, so her cell phone won't either. She's not with Renee- she's in Florida with Phil."

"Then where is she? You know right? I desperately need to get in contact with her." Alice gave Charlie her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"She's over-sea. Didn't grow up in America; she wasn't even born here. That's all I'll tell you. You can't get in contact with her either way. If she's made up her mind, then she must have a good reason." He eyed Alice wearily. She just nodded and thanked him, and then left.

Carlisle quickly went through her patient files at the hospital as soon as Alice called him. Luckily he was able to get a hold of her birth certificate, long enough to get a look at where she was born. He met the whole family back at the house to discuss what he'd found.

"London, England." He said sitting down next to Esme, his head in his hands.

"She was born in London, England?" Edward asked, clarifying what he'd heard and seen in Carlisle's head. Dread was coming off him in waves. "How did we not know?"

"Bella never had an accent, never acted as if she was ever anything but an American." Emmett said, clearly astounded. "What else didn't we know about her?"

"Who knows, we never asked." Alice was depressed at the thought of not knowing her best friend. "All we ever worried about was us being vampires, and her knowing, and bringing her comfortably into our family and life-style. None of us ever asked what she thought outside of dealing with our family. None of us ever asked about her past, feeling we had more to talk about because we lived longer, seen more. I wonder what she'd seen. What she knows that we don't? She figured out we were vampires on her own. Maybe she knew more than we gave her credit for."

No one could say anything about that. We all knew it was true. Even Rosalie, who felt she shouldn't be part of the family, never looked past Bella and the family. After that we stayed in Forks for another year before deciding to moved around again. Every three years we moved to a new place. It was more often than we were used to normally moving, but I knew deep down we were hoping we'd run into Bella, especially after our second move was to England.

Now, fifteen years later, we had yet to find her, and were on the run for a whole new reason. Who knew witches and wizards were real, and very dangerous? Vampires found that we could defend ourselves, especially those of us with gift, if we were in big groups. The Volturi had taken a stand against the witches and wizards who wanted our kind to join them by gathering all vampires who would follow their rule at the castle. We weren't invited. Not unless we decided to change our diet to humans. The people chasing us wouldn't take no as an answer either. They said they wanted us to join them; more like be enslaved by them. The more we ran, though, the deeper we got pulled into this 'magic'.

We quickly found out that the more we knew about magic, the more we could understand, and the more we could see. Whole buildings that were hidden before appeared right in front of our eyes. It scared Alice and Rose and Esme, especially because Alice could never see what would happen. Edward was freaked out and Carlisle was unnerved. I couldn't make heads or tails of how I felt, not with everyone else so high strung. The only one who was excited was Emmett. He had made a comment about how it was the most excitement he had seen since Bella, but quickly sobered after that. We all realized that while on the run like this, we would most likely never catch wind of the human we were looking for.

We tried to travel as much as possible, but had to stay away from Italy thanks to the Volturi who were trying to eliminate us, and inside of England thanks to the witches and wizards protecting the borders. We finally made it to the sea and swam as fast as we could. We were moving fast, vampires were quickest in water, and didn't know where we were going, but we knew that a group of wizards on brooms weren't too far behind us. Damn they were fast for humans. We finally ran into land, climbing out of the water and up milky white cliffs. None of us had ever been here before. We surveyed the area as best we could in the little time we had, and headed up the cliffs looking for caves we could hide out in. Just as we'd spotted one, high up and practically hidden, spells began whizzing past us.

We turned, corned on the cliff face, not knowing were to go as the wizards in black cloaks and white masks came closer and closer. Their wands were pointed directly at us.

"Join us or die!" Hissed a female voice we were familiar with, but had never seen the face of.

"Hate to break it to you, but we're already dead." Rosalie snarled; she had never liked being threatened.

"You know what we mean, vampires." A masculine voice we had also heard before drawled snottily.

"Oh yeah? Well we're not interested!" Roared Emmett. He was angry that Rosalie was upset.

"Very well." The male said again and every single wizard in the group hurtled a spell at us. I grabbed Alice and put her between the cliff face and myself, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. Alice gasped, looking over my shoulder. I turned around and gasped as well. A tinted blue bubble surrounded our family, coming between the wizards and us. Every spell they shot ricocheted off of it or was absorbed by it.

"Who dares get in the way of the Dark Lord's will?" The woman hissed, looking around wildly. So another witch or wizard was helping us. Was there another side? One that didn't follow this Dark Lord we kept hearing about?

"I dare." A female voice said flippantly, somewhere to our left. Alice and I looked; being the farthest to the left out of our family, but didn't see anyone. The wizards came to a similar conclusion. I knew that voice though, so did the rest of us. It was sharper and more melodic than we had ever heard it before, but after going over every memory for fifteen years we could never forget the sound. Bella.

Did that mean Bella was a witch?

"Belatrix Lestrange, I'm hurt. We've had enough history that you should know my voice by now, you too, Lucius Malfoy. Did you know I've met your son? He's just like you were in school." The voice said. She was calling them out, the leaders of the group at least.

"Bella Swan, show yourself!" The voice I now presumed to be Malfoy snarled.

"Now, that wouldn't be very smart, now would it? I wasn't a Ravenclaw (what the heck was a Ravenclaw?) for nothing you know." Bella said falsely sweet, by now her voice had been moving all over the cliff face. "Speaking of smart, being on brooms in black cloaks in broad daylight isn't a very good idea at all. What if some muggles see you? It's not even Halloween. Bad form!"

"We'll kill the buggers!" Belatrix hissed angrily. "And speaking when you could have attacked silently isn't very smart either Swan!" The woman in black was getting frustrated and mad very quickly.

Bella laughed, sounding like bells, "Oh, but you see, that was merely a distraction.

"Oppugno." Bella yelled, and suddenly little rock people launched themselves from the rock wall around us and at the wizards on the booms. There was one for every wizard. I noticed something was stuck on each one's back; an explosive. "Confringo." Bella continued and each one exploded into flames, which then set off the bombs of some sort on the back of each rock thing. Some of the wizards fell from their brooms to the jagged rocks and ocean below. Others flew off or further away. The two leaders, coughing from the smoke, tried to say spells, but couldn't get them out. Soon the ones who hadn't fallen all took off, swearing to be back.

The blue shield around us disappeared and we all quickly looked around. "Bella?" Esme asked tentatively.

"It has been a while, Cullens." She said and suddenly appeared on her own broom, just above where the cave entrance was. She flew in and dismounted. We all followed in seconds. "Huh, looks like you're coming with?"

We all nodded in agreement. Not even sparing us a glance further, she walked deeper into the cave, not bothering to cast a light or have a flashlight. We followed and watched as she weaved her way through the tunnels of the cave, apparently knowing where she was going. Finally we came to an open space where she walked past what was obviously a tomb and to the back wall.

"This is the tomb of Upsal's, king of the cliffs, successor- king of the sky. It's much harder to find because he was a wizard, and his secrets are much more valuable- at least to the wizarding world. Aparecium." Lines of ink scrawl magically appeared on the wall in front of her, written in some ancient language she seemed to understand. She mumbled to herself as she read it and then headed towards the tomb. "Alohomora." She pointed her wand at the tomb and it clicked open. She amazingly pulled the heavy stone lid aside and threw a leg over.

"Um, Bella." Alice said unsurely.

"It's a fake tomb, the real one lays much deeper, along with his secrets. This is a passage way." She lifted the other leg over and headed down. We followed her down the spiraling stairs into an even darker abyss, yet she didn't use a light. I was about to say something, when it became dark, even for us vampires, but she beat me to it. "Light can trigger some booby traps and spells, so I'd rather use my other senses and proceed in the dark. No one said you had to follow me."

After more twists and turns where we had to follow her by hearing we made our way into a smaller open space. The torches on the lit wall on their own, stinging our eyes for a bit. In the center was an ornate dais, with a dead body wrapped in cloth on it. Surrounding it, on all the walls and floors were jewels and antiquities. Bella didn't bat an eye at any of it. "Either say there or step where I step and don't touch anything." She warned; her voice was stern and I could tell she wasn't going to out up with any nonsense. I suddenly felt like I was in the Disney movie Aladdin.

At the back of the room was a small alcove, in which Bella found a dead body covered in years of dirt and dust and grim. In the dead body's hand a wand was clearly clutched.

"Deprimo." Bella said pointing her own wand. The dead person's wand clearly cleaned off and loosened from the body's grip. She bent over carefully and picked it up. "Prior Incantato." An image appeared before Bella of a man casting a shielding spell as a huge snake made of fire attacked him. "Well that was of no help." Bella said blandly and put the wand back. She headed into the alcove, stepping gingerly over the body. At the end she tapped her wand twice on the stone before it slid to the side revealing three thick and dusty books. Again Bella lifted her wand. "Specialis Revelio." The one to the far right glowed blue, while the other two glowed red and yellow. She grabbed the blue glowing book and quickly showed us the way out.

Once we were all to the mouth of the cave again, Bella picked up her broom and put the book in her leather messenger bag.

"Where do we go from here?" Esme asked her gently, cautiously.

"Wherever you want to go, but I have to get back to England." Bella said walking forwards. She was holding back anger, and barely kept herself from snapping at us.

"You aren't with this Dark Lord guy?" Emmett asked, and Bella scoffed and shook her head no. "Then why are you going back there."

"Emmett, there is more to the Wizarding world than a lot of bad wizards." I noticed now her English accent. It was subtle, but clearly there. "I have family and people who are depending on me. This wasn't a leisure trip, but I had never intended to run into death eaters. As you could tell, they and I do not get along. Probably has something to do with being on opposite sides of a war." Sarcasm was not something I had ever heard Bella use before. I could tell she was mad at us, but I couldn't feel any emotions from her.

"Why are you even here?" Emmett asked Bella for no apparent reason. He was going to say more before he was cut off.

"So where you are going, it is safe?" Esme asked hopeful, "Can we come with you?"

Bella was quiet for a moment, stewing, thinking it over.

"Bella, I know you aren't happy with this family and our actions, and if we had the time we'd like to explain, but the Volturi-" Carlisle rushed to explain; I could feel the dread and nervousness and foreboding coming from my entire family. Carlisle had so much he needed to say, but he too was cut off, this time by Bella herself.

"So it's true then, they're forsaking the animal drinkers in order to stomp them out of vampire society. How very childish of them," Bella smirked at that, another thing I had never really seen her do, "However much I am," she paused for a moment, "displeased with the current events, I am not immature enough to leave you all here in danger because of my personal opinions. I will meet you at the top of these cliffs and we will discuss where to go from there." She stepped forward again, reading to leave.

The light streaming in gave me a better look at her, but I had still yet to get a good look at Bella's face. As if reading my thought again, she turned slightly to the side then stepped fully into the sunlight that had appeared between the time that we entered the cave and now. Her skin sparkled just as our own did, and when I caught a glimpse of her eyes, they were honey yellow- similar to our own.

"Bella?" Edward gasp, but she was gone, never even having mounted her broom.

TBC…

SPELLS IN THIS CHAPTER:

Alohomora

Description: Used to open and/or unlock doors,[4] but doors can be bewitched so that this spell has no effect

Aparecium

Description: This spell makes invisible ink appear.

Confringo (Blasting Curse)

Description: Causes anything that the spell meets to explode in flames.

Deprimo

Description: A very powerful wind that can loosen and/or soften a variety of things; it can also be used to detach objects.

Oppugno

Description: Causes conjured objects to attack.

Prior Incantato

Description: Causes the echo (a shadow or image) of the last spell cast by a wand to emanate from it.

Specialis Revelio

Description: Causes an object to show its hidden secrets or magical properties.


	17. Chapter 16

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: Happy Weekend! I'm posting this early (Friday) because I have tomorrow off from work (a miracle!) and will be out all day. Not to mention, all your reviews! You guys are the best! Thank you so much! They make me happy to read and help me keep writing through the tough spots. Therefore, because I am in such a good mood, I am posting it today, and not Sunday!

Chapter 16: The Cullens and Hogwarts

Bella POV

When I left Hogwarts to find this book I had never expected to encounter death eaters on the Island of Mon, Denmark. Even less, had I expected to run into the Cullens. In my years traveling with Harry, I had come to terms with what had happened with the Cullens back in Forks. China, I think, had helped a lot. The Taoist experience, understand, learn, and keep going type principles helped me get over the pain of both Remus and the Cullens. The recent tiff with Remus had nothing to do with what happened and everything to do with how he returned and acted. I thought I would have a similar fight with the Cullen family, but they were quiet, apologetic, and desperate. When Esme asked for my help, I couldn't say no. I had never had any grudge with the sweet wonderful woman known as Esme Cullen. She just wanted her family safe. I knew that feeling. And then seeing the always-composed Carlisle tripping over his words in haste to try and make me understand- his desperation touched something in me. I could see James having the same desperation when Voldemort attacked them. I could see Lily begging for her family, similarly to how Esme was asking for my help.

I was still angry and reluctant and I didn't trust them, but I didn't think it over then, touched deep down by their emotions and similarities to my own family who wasn't helped. I told them to meet me at the top of the cliffs, before stepping into the sunlight and revealing what I am to them. I quickly scaled the cliff side and set up a disillusionment charm around the area. No muggles were around, but just incase any decided to show up, they wouldn't see us. I was quickly surrounded by the Cullens who looked around to make sure people didn't see them sparkle.

"I put a charm around the area so we won't be noticed." I told them as I conjured some chairs to sit in. I may be vampire, but I was too used to acting human to stand around.

"You're a vampire? How?" Jasper asked, concentrating, most likely trying to feel my emotions.

"James's bite." I said, almost casually.

"But, we got all the venom out!" Edward shot up from his chair and started towards me. I raised an eyebrow, glancing towards him. He sat back down, pouting.

"Unfortunately at the time you didn't know I am a witch. Just like you, we are not supposed to reveal ourselves, but unlike you, the wizarding community knows all about vampires- we teach it at our schools- so I knew what you are the first week I met you." They all went bug-eyed, but I continued, "For some reason, some of the venom was able to hide with my magic, then over the next two years or so it adapted to my body and magic and slowly changed me, until the process was complete in three stages by November 1st, 1999. I woke up on the 2nd a fully changed vampire. Though you'll be happy to know I have never tasted human blood."

"That's amazing," Carlisle, said, "Where did you spend your first few years?"

"My first year I spent at Hogwarts, and hunted in the Forbidden Forest."

Emmett laughed, "Sounds scary, Forbidden Forest, right. What's Hogwarts?"

"A school that teaches magic that I graduated from before moving to Forks."

"You were at a school, full of children? Magical children who for some reason happen to smell better than normal people?" Carlisle gaped. "And you didn't kill anyone?"

"No, in fact, I wasn't even really thirsty at first. I figured that was odd. Humans don't smell appealing to me. Animal blood doesn't really either, but it's better than human blood. Just so you know, my friend Albus said witches and wizards smell better to regular vampires because of the magic running through our veins. It's probably why I'm the first magical vampire, witch or wizard, known. Most vampires simply can't stop feeding. As for why you could stop, Edward, Albus thinks it was because of the emotional stress and the fact that my blood was tainted with another's venom." I said, looking around at them all. "Anyways, after that I traveled the world with my nephew. His mother and father were killed by Voldemort two nights before I changed."

"And now?" Esme asked softly, kindly, after a few minutes. She seemed genuinely concerned.

"And now my nephew is fourteen and in his fourth year at Hogwarts. I have a loft not too far away that I stay at when I'm not traveling. However, I am currently teaching at the school. A few friends, whom I trust, know that I am a vampire. Harry, my nephew, just figured it out this past summer. His four best friends did as well." I smiled at the memory of their confrontation.

"Who is Albus?" Rosalie, who spoke for the first time in this conversation, asked.

"An old friend, and the strongest wizard alive. He is also the headmaster of the school I told you about." The sun was beginning to set, and I lit a fire magically- all the Cullens looked at it warily- and I asked them what they had been doing for the past fifteen years. They filled me in on their travels and then I quickly told them about my own. I talked about raising Harry, causing Esme and Rosalie to gush, and his life so far. I explained to them the sides of the war and my family. I told them about magic and the world I grew up in. They were speechless to say the least. After I knew it a day had gone by, and I was at least half a day behind schedule to return. I absently mindedly wondered why I was being so casual with them again, though really I was just giving the basic information they'd need. Maybe I was hungry? I suggested hunting in the sea, explaining that very deep down there were magical sea creatures that tasted excellent.

That took another day and soon after we all gathered again, Fawkes popped in with a letter from Hogwarts. It scared the hell out of the Cullens, but I happily took the letter, which asked where I was, and responded with a long parchment on what had happened. Not too long later Fawkes returned with the okay to bring the Cullens back with me, and a portkey to do so.

"See you on the flipside, Fawkes." I said before he disappeared in flames and I instructed all the Cullens to hold onto the worn black umbrella tightly and not to let go.

We landed in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest I knew very well. I took the umbrella and motioned for them to follow. "This is the Forbidden Forest, and we will be heading to the school grounds of Hogwarts. Please do not eat anything or anyone."

Emmett and Jasper chuckled, but they all followed me at vampire speed through the thick, deadly forest. As we appeared at the tree line I slowed to a human pace and exited, hoping the Cullens would do the same. As soon as the school was in sight, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cedric and Neville ran up to me, followed by Remus.

"Aunt Bella, what took you so long?" Harry asked looking behind me. "Oh, you brought company." He said giving me a fierce hug. I had to hold back a laugh at his protectiveness. I had told the kids the story of the Cullens when they had found out I was a vampire and soon found myself with five self-proclaimed Bella defenders. Ron, Hermione, Cedric and Neville noticed them as well and moved in closer to me, partially glaring at the Cullens.

"At least it will diminish the spider population." Ron gulped, thinking of the giant Acromantula I had told him I ate.

Remus quickly moved to me, somehow circumventing the five kids, and took my hand in his. "Are you okay? I was worried." He said sincerely, right after he too glared at the family behind me. I exhaled slowly and squeezed his hand in my own before taking it back.

"I'm perfectly fine Remus." I said a bit exasperated, but with a soft smile. I could hear the growls behind me when they finally caught wind of Remus. The kids stayed close to me, practically hugging me.

"Bella, do you know what he is?" Edward growled. Remus began growling back. I grabbed his arm to restrain him, shaking my head.

"Yes, he is a real werewolf, unlike the shape shifter down on the reservation." I said at vampire speed so the kids couldn't hear. They didn't know yet and I still wasn't going oust him. "And you'd better keep it to yourselves. The people who need to know already know. He is an old friend. He and I go back much farther than Forks, so don't make this a fight where you want me to choose." I warned, still speaking quickly and lowly. Edward growled again and stood normally with the rest of his family. I nodded my head and turned back to the confused children. I put an arm around Harry while Hermione eagerly grabbed my other hand. Cedric, Ron and Neville flanked us. Remus was just a head. The Cullens smartly followed.

"So, did you get the book?" Hermione asked eagerly. She, like I, had a wonderful love of books and knowledge. She most defiantly would have been a Ravenclaw if it weren't for her courage and loyalty to friends. Not that Ravenclaw students didn't have that, but we were usually more the loner type, preferring books to people. Gryffindors thrived on friendships.

"I did, and it was quite well hidden, but I feel that it will be a wonderful read. Just what I was looking for." I smiled down at her.

"Can I add it to my list?" she asked. When tutoring did not fulfill her need to learn, I had made a list of my books for her to read, in a specific order that I felt appropriate.

"We'll see when I am through."

"That means she'll know by the time the weeks out." Neville smiled, making Harry and Ron laugh. We were finally at the castle doors.

"Okay you five, go to dinner. I'll see you later." I pushed them in the direction of the Great Hall where other children were almost done to filing in. They all wandered off waving before Remus and I lead the Cullens to meet Albus.

The Cullens' reactions as we moved through the castle were amusing; their eyes glued to everything they saw. I was happy the children were at dinner and not in the halls. It would have been overwhelming for the Cullens and weird for the kids.

"Wow." Was the general consensus, as well as, "Awesome."

"Is that real?"- Edward "How is it possible?"

"Wicked."- Emmett "Totally wicked!"

"Was that seriously a ghost?"- Jasper

"That painting just winked at me!"- Rosalie

I almost broke out laughing as Trelawney walked by and told Alice that she had a wonderful 'inner eye' and should attend her classes sometime. Remus didn't look much better. He knew about the Cullens and their abilities.

"Blood pops," Remus told the statue in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office, making me roll my eyes.

"Real cute, guys, how original." I said sarcastically. Remus chuckled making me roll my eyes.

"Blame Albus, his gargoyle, his password."

"And just what are you blaming me for now Mr. Lupin?" Albus laughed as we got to the top of the stairs. "Lemon drop?"

"Albus, these are the Cullens. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. Cullens, this is Albus Percival Dumbledore."

We all sat down and I re-explained the past few days to him. The Cullens then told him about being hunted, for lack of a better word, by the death eaters and how the Dark Lord was trying to recruit vampires to his side. It was good information to have, and for that I was grateful. As for what we were going to do with the Cullens, I hoped Albus had an idea, because I didn't.

"I am to assume you are all interested in understanding how and why magic works?" Albus asked, once all the serious conversation was out of the way. The Cullens all nodded their head in affirmative. "Well, I can have someone teach you the history about magic and also how it works, but as for performing it, you won't be able to. It is an ability you are born with. We can explain spells to you and how they work, but you will never fully be able to grasp or comprehend magic, because you cannot use it. You understand?" They all nodded their heads again, Emmett a bit sullenly.

"Where would we learn?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh here, of course." Albus had that twinkle in his eye. "And in order to keep you from loosing control or being over whelmed, you'll live else where and hunt in the Forbidden Forest. Bella, your rooms are far enough that there is little scent, right? It is expandable, as well. Oh, and please teach the Cullens what and where to hunt so as not to anger certain magical beings and their communities."

Albus Dumbledore had just pulled one of his stunts on me, making it look like I had a choice, but didn't. "Yes, fine, but I will not be teaching them." Just then the door to his office swung open slowly.

"Ah, Severus, just in time. Your new pupils are here." Albus said, smiling at him. I didn't know whether to bust out laughing or cringe. From the looks of Jasper, Remus and Severus, they were having similar problems.

"You must be joking, Albus, or are you getting too old. They are way to old to learn to use their magic now." Oh, Severus was trying to get out of it. This would be amusing. I sat forward to watch raptly.

"Oh no, they have no magic. They just need to learn about the history and practical usage and theory of magic." Albus smiled again.

"Fine," he gave in, they always do, "_but,_" now this was interesting, "Remus is better suited to teaching the practical usage and theory than I. I fear if I were to teach both, some may loose their heads." Severus finished smirking evilly. I was ready fall out of my chair laughing especially with the looks on the Cullens and Remus's faces, but I held it in.

"That sounds reasonable." Albus said cheerfully. "Remus, you will be in charge of practical knowledge." Remus just nodded his head glumly and took a bite out a chocolate bar. I may have been completely calm on the outside, but on the inside I was dying of laughter.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 17

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: The decision will be made! Sorry to everyone this chapter may disappoint, but remember- life happens, which means things can change (not saying they will or will not) and people change. On a lighter note, sorry! I forgot to tell everyone I wouldn't be around to update last weekend! It was the fourth of July and I was celebrating! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!

AN2: I was asked about outtakes in the reviews. I have no problem doing outtakes, and even did a mini side story as an interlude one week, but anything specific I will most likely do at the end of the story. Maybe I'll make it into extra chapters at the end. We'll have to see.

Chapter 17: So much to learn, so little patience… I mean time… I mean patience

Bella POV

After a week of non-stop fighting between Remus and Edward, Remus gave up on teaching the Cullens. Severus wound up taking over what Remus was supposed to be teaching and the Cullens were sent to sit in on my classes. Thankfully they were quiet and attentive and sat at the back of the class. The kids got used to them quickly enough and didn't even notice them much after the week they were introduced to the school via Albus during dinner one day. Teaching the Cullens was easy enough. They seemed eager to learn something they hadn't learned hundreds of times before let alone even once. As vampires they sucked up the knowledge quickly, but I could tell they were beginning to get on Severus's last nerve with all their 'inane' questions. He really did have a short temper for a teacher.

After much arguing on my part, as well as from Remus and surprisingly Severus, Albus agreed to have the Cullens board in separate rooms from my own. And, while thanks to vampire hearing the distance didn't give much privacy, I was able to keep my rooms to myself and throw up some extra wards and silencing spells.

Besides that, things were going as usual, sort of. Everything was fine except for the pissing contests between Edward and Remus.

"As vampires, we're naturally superfast, so it's best that I can at least keep up with Bella." Edward would sneer. "If you know what I mean."

"And here I thought being fast in bed was a bad thing." Remus snickered back, "Oh, I forgot, you haven't even gotten that far. Must be a teenage thing; no experience."

"At least I'm not old and breakable. I'll always be young and virile and handsome." Edward hissed.

"Funny, Bella once told me that I get better looking with age. Plus, Bella's an adult, I'm sure pre-pubescent children are of no interest to her." Remus grinned flexing his muscles.

"I'm more than old enough to be considered an adult."

"Yeah, in what country?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm strong and fast and handsome and a vampire- just like Bella." Edward smiled, triumphantly.

"I am just as strong and fast and even more handsome and a can use magic- just like Bella. You can't even touch our world." Remus laughed haughtily.

"We'll see about that!" Edward would declare and then it would begin all over again, physically, verbally, or both.

Sirius, Emmett and Jasper joined in at times, egging the two on in their little competitions by adding to the rivalry. Sirius had even taken to flirting with me jokingly in order to add to the mayhem.

"Hey baby, what's your sign?" He'd sidle up to me. I had to hold back laughs. He knew from James that I loved corny pick up lines. "I've lost my number, can I have yours?" Especially bad muggle pick-up lines.

"Are you a parking ticket because you have fine written all over you?" He'd throw his arm over my shoulder as we walked to my rooms.

"Hey baby, do you like flying, because I promise my broom can take you to places you've never been before!" He'd wrap his arms around me while I walked outside.

Emmett tried to as well, once, but I socked him so hard I had to repair the castle wall magically. Jasper held up his hands promising he wouldn't try next, especially seeing as he couldn't sense my emotions. Thank you occulmency.

The kids were hanging around more now- every chance they got- hoping to catch some of the action. At least they were amused, and it allowed me more time to spend with and teach them. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie didn't know what to make of it at first, but decided on amused acceptance eventually. The kids and Sirius quietly were rooting for Remus, while the Cullens were backing Edward. The only ones on my side, which was along the lines of thinking this whole competition thing was ridiculous, were Severus and Hermione. Though more often I was beginning to think Severus had his own agenda and only Hermione felt the annoyance that was plaguing me.

"Men!" she'd huff and plop down next to me, cracking open one of my books that she was currently reading. I would smile at her for a moment, amused, before returning to whatever I was working on and trying to ignore both Edward and Remus. They didn't seem to understand that fighting with each other wasn't impressive at all.

Albus, thankfully, wasn't taking an interest. It was unusual, but refreshing, of my old friend. He even helped keep my mind off of things by giving me more things to think about when dealing with the up coming war. I poured over diversion tactics and obscure spells in his office all night with the company of Fawkes.

Months passed and soon finals were on all the kids. The ministry was up Albus's butt about Sirius, but I had a meeting to end that very soon. The papers were starting to get to Harry as well, slandering him and Albus both about the return of Voldemort. As soon as I fixed Fudge I was heading to the Daily Prophet, which is as soon as I had finished teaching the kids for their finals. I promised Harry he wouldn't have to worry about it much longer though. May was a busy month.

On the last Saturday of May, I was able to get to the Ministry of Magic and into Fudge's office. I sat down and smiled prettily at the repulsive man, charming him into complacency.

"What can I do for you today, ma'am? Ask anything." He grinned and winked at me. I swallowed down bile and batted my eyelashes.

"I only have a small favor to ask today minister. It's routine really. Shouldn't be any trouble at all." I said silkily.

"Yes? Miss-?"

"Miss Isabelle Swan." I smiled. He gulped as he recognized the name. "And I believe we have a few things to sort out, you and I."

"And, um, what would that be?"

"Oh, dear minister, let's start with my good friend Sirius Black, then we can talk about how you are slandering my sweet friend Albus Dumbledore and nephew Harry Potter." I poured more charm on and he pulled at his collar nervously.

"Of, of course." He stuttered, both scared and turned on. I had this in the bag.

After tearing the minister a new one, I was able to get Sirius a real trial with Veritas Serum and a public apology to both Harry and Albus. After threatening to publicly release memories of the night in the graveyard, Cornelius Fudge was putty in my hands. I quickly continued onto the Daily Prophet, feeling good, and ripped the editor-in-chief a new one as well, threatening to go to all other newspapers with evidence of their wrongdoing and stupidity. I quickly reminded him that the Wizarding Sun was looking to overtake market share from them and that the lovely editor-in-chief there would be more than happy for hard evidence that proved the Prophet to be a lying and slandering paper that only cares about ratings, not truth. They quickly printed an apology to Albus and Harry and Sirius and ran a story about the trail to be for Sirius Black and how he wasn't allowed a trial to begin with.

Now that was a good day's work. Now, if only I could threaten everyone who annoyed me to get what I wanted done.

While I was buy, someone finally clued Edward and Remus in and now they were trying to outdo each other in being 'sweet' to me. Now, every day, flowers and small gifts and gestures bombarded me. Thank Merlin I'm a vampire, or I wouldn't be able to keep everything straight. If Remus got me twelve red roses, Edward got me twenty-four white ones. If Edward wrote me a poem, Remus wrote a song. If Remus made me a bracelet out of gemstones, Edwards bought me a gold necklace. Enough was enough, and really- it wasn't fair to Remus, who really couldn't afford most of the things that Edward could. Severus wasn't helping either. Even he was starting to be sweet and quirky in his own way.

On the last day of school, as the kids were at morning breakfast, Remus pulled me to the side and out to the lake.

"Bella," he sighed, running his hand over his face, before looking at me in utter adoration, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I asked; wonderful, how eloquent.

"Bells, I love you. I have for such a long time, but ever since they," he spat the word 'they', "showed up I have been nothing but immature. Even when I pulled my head out of my ass, it wasn't in the way I should have. I know you and I'm sure you didn't appreciate the competitions and wooing."

"You've got that right." I mumbled. Remus's face quirked into a sad smile.

"What I'm trying to say is that, after thinking it over very hard, I realized I was being a total wanker and that what is most important to me is you. Not vampires, or werewolves, or history, or anything else. You. And if I'm not making you happy, then I can't bring myself to be so selfish anymore. I love you too much to see you unhappy, so I want you to do whatever it is that will make sure you are always smiling. Whether it be me, or Edward, or Severus, or anyone else, or no one else- I want you to be happy."

"Moony, I-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Don't say anything now, please. Just think about it. Take your time, no matter how long, and think about being happy. I'll accept whatever it is that you decide." He explained, still smiling sadly. He pulled me into a quick hug before heading back to the castle, leaving me standing on the bank of the lake, staring after him. Whatever makes me happy? I don't think it's possible to smile all the time. I tried to think back to a time that I could have. Was I happy in Forks? Was I at the time before James and Lily's deaths, when we were all together? Was I during my time at Hogwarts? Times were simpler then, my life was simpler- it was easier to be happy all the time, at the drop of a hat.

I stood there for a long time, looking out over the lake as the sun rose and set and the giant squid came and went and merpeople poked their heads out here and there. It was so peaceful. Why couldn't life always be like this? Would I feel alone? I would. Who would I need in my life, if I had to choose? Harry, of course, and maybe Albus, as my friend. My mother and father as well. Who else could I not live without? Who else makes me happy above all else? There are so many people important to me. The Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Diggorys, the Grangers, my friends in other countries and right here in the U.K., even the Cullens are important to me. Who could I not live without them in my life, though? I used to think James and Lily, but then again, I am still here. Maybe that's because I have Harry. It was all so complex. I wondered how long it would take to figure it out? To find my answer?

My thoughts were interrupted by Edwards, running to my side and pulled me to him. "Bella! Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you. You stink like that mangy dog." He wrinkled his nose at me.

"Edward?" I asked him calmly. "Would you be alright with me being with someone else, romantically, if it makes me happy?"

"What are you talking about? You belong with me, we both know that." He said as if it was the only truth in the world and I would be stupid not to know it. "Why would you be happy with anyone else?"

"Ah." I said. I should have known. How immature. I heard someone tisk and I looked back over my shoulder. All the Cullens were standing there. Esme was shaking her head and looking at me sadly. She knew that was the wrong answer. "Selfish." I mumbled, turning back to Edward and pulling out of his grasp. "Please take some time and grow up. I know that we don't change physically, but you'd think that a hundred some-odd years would mature you mentally. You can't stay a teenager forever."

"So that's it, you're just going to leave me?" Edward snarled, angry.

"Edward, we aren't together. We haven't been together since you left me in that forest when I was human." Was he really that thick?

"I lied then! I do love you!"

"No, you love the idea of you and me and however you see it in your head, but until you get a reality check and realize that not everything is going to be the way you want them to be, there is no chance of an us. Either way, you told me to move on and I did, and I'm doing it again. That was the past and there is nothing that can change it." I explained.

"I only said that because you were human! You're one of us now! You belong with us, with me." He yelled.

I rolled my eyes at him and stepped back again. "Do you not hear yourself? Are you that deluded in self-importance that you can't hear how childish you sound? When I was human I wasn't one of you? So you never considered me part of your family back then? And now that I've become the thing you are, that you family is, that you didn't want me to be, now I can join your little group? Just what did you see me as back then? If I wasn't part of the family and you never planned on me becoming part of the family then what was I? Ah, that's right, a distraction. A play-thing. Something to amuse you and go along with what you wanted because you swore love and devotions, but only until I was dead- no time at all to a vampire. You only 'loved' me because I was a teenage human girl who went along with your silly plans and notions because I didn't know much better. Because I really did love you."

"I did love you, I still do!" Edward cried out, "I would die if you did, you know that!"

"You went to the Volturi out of pity for yourself Edward. Tell me, whom were you thinking about your entire trip to and tie in Voltera? I bet you were thinking: I have nothing left now, or I need to die, or even I can't go on. All your thoughts were revolving around you and what you want. Did it ever occur to you that I wouldn't want you to die, just because I did? Did you ever think how it would hurt your family? Wouldn't it make sense that if I really loved you I would want you to find happiness after I was gone?" I hissed. I was tired, and angry, and upset, and confused all at once. I just wanted him to understand. I wanted him to learn something maybe, to grow up.

He didn't reply. He knew I was speaking the truth. Maybe he had never seen how self-centered he is before just now. No one ever told him to grow up, because those who knew what he was would think it mean because he couldn't physically, and those who didn't know thought it was fine for his 'age'. His family remained quiet as well. Perhaps they saw some truths in my mini-rant as well. Things they should have said, but didn't. Things they should think about, that they didn't think about before- too wrapped up in the obvious.

I walked away from Edward and the Cullens, back to the castle and up to Albus's office, plopping down into my favorite chair. Remus was right and I knew if I was in that position I would do the same thing.

"Well, that decides that."

Fawkes just gave a trill and went to sleep. Now I just had to tell everybody.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 18

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: I'm sorry! I don't think this updating every week thing is working out too well. I will try to keep it up, or at least every other week, so don't worry- there is NO hiatus. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Please continue and enjoy!

Chapter 18: Swinging in the Jungle

Bella POV

'Come on, Bella, you're an adult, use your cojones!' I told myself, walking down the steps to the villa we were staying at in Manuel Antonio, Costa Rica.

After school got out, Cedric, Ron, Hermione and Neville immediately met their parents, grabbed their luggage and signed forms of consent, to avoid any trouble with the law, and swarmed me and Harry. They had all spent the first week home with their families, while I ran around getting last minute things done and finalizing our trip. I had promised Harry that if he did well on his end of year exams I would take him on an exotic vacation this summer. He wound up pouting and pleading until the trip also included his four friends, Sirius and Remus. After wonderful testing results and a talk with the kids' parents, we were almost ready to go.

The villa I found was set far enough away from civilization, yet no too far into the jungle. It was usually used by muggles, but oddly enough run and maintained by wizards, so when booking the trip it was easy enough to make sure all security and extra wizarding amenities were set in place. After all the craziness this past year, I felt we all deserved a nice trip. And Dumbledore agreed! He even promised to babysit the Cullens.

The kids were all out on the back deck, swimming in the pool that looked out over the jungle. Sirius was in the pool with them, splashing and causing a riot, as was his usual way of doing things-such a big kid. Remus was sleeping in a lunge chair in the shade, not too far away. He shifted in his sleep and mumbled nonsense until he said my name, "Bella. Mmm."

The group in the pool stopped and listened before breaking out into giggles. Even Hermione was trying not to laugh and failing. This must have been going on for some time then. Sirius caught sight of me and gestured with his eyes to Moony's pants where I could clearly see a prominent bulge. I didn't know if the kids noticed, but Sirius waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. Thank Merlin I was a vampire! I could have blushed to my roots, especially because of what I was going to tell them all.

Stepping out of the house and over to Remus, the kids quieted down while I shook his awake. Slowly his amber eyes opened and gained awareness as I caressed his rugged jaw line. He took a deep breath of my scents and sighed happily, sitting up. His scent didn't bother me, but then again, many scents that should have bothered a vampire didn't bother me. Oddly enough, my scent didn't seem to bother him either- maybe it was a sign.

Sirius interrupted the moment by plopping down, still soaking wet, at the end of the lounge Remus was on, and then continuing to shake out his wet hair. He smiled deviously at Remus before asking, "Did you have a nice dream?" He motion downwards with his eyes again.

Remus looked down and almost jumped, most likely remembering his dream upon seeing his very noticeable large problem. He blushed several shades of red, which I could have imagined myself blushing. We all noticed the kids getting out of the pool and heading towards us, wrapped in towels. Sirius's grin grew at the thought of his friend getting caught, while Remus scrambled to find something, anything, to hide it with. Just as the kids stepped up to where we were, I sighed and plopped down in his lap, safely covering Remus from young eyes. I had already had the talk with Harry, but I wasn't sure if the other kids had theirs yet and was sure that they didn't need to see that either way.

"Aunt Bella? What're you doing?" Harry asked, obviously confused as to why I was in Remus's lap. I had never really seriously dated after Remus. I had Harry to look after and things to learn and places to go. When I did meet a guy whom I liked, I always kept it very on the down low and child friendly. I liked to say it was with a sense of decorum that I conducted myself, but really I knew it was because the relationships were never anything important enough to act more familiar in public.

"Well, this turned out to be a good conversation starter. I needed to talk to you all about this anyways." I said, looking at their faces to judge their reactions.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"I've made my decision." I explained, before turning to Remus and taking his face in my hands. He was still partially in shock. "I choose you."

I kissed him softly, waiting for his reaction, waiting for a response from him, from anyone. I closed my eyes and began to pull back slowly when Remus's arms surrounded me and hugged me tightly, pulling me to his hard muscular chest. He renewed the kiss, deeper, more passionate, pouring all his feelings of regret and sorrow and loneliness and thankfulness and above all warmth. I could feel not only the abnormal warmth of his body against mine, but also the warmth of his love and passion and happiness all at once and even as a vampire I was a bit overwhelmed. Outside this personal bubble we created- a moment for just the two of us- I could hear cheering and laughter.

As we pulled back from the kiss, all I could do was stare at his face and the happiness radiating from it. He chuckled once, as Sirius slapped his back in congratulations. A look of confusion must have passed through my eyes because he chuckled again and said, "You're finally smiling a real smile."

Later that night, when the kids had settled down, Remus snuck out onto the deck, as sneakily as one could coming up on a vampire, and wrapped his arms around me. I was watching the moonlight and thinking.

"As happy as we are, will be, we do need to talk about this," I said softly as he nuzzled my neck.

"I figured as much. You have always been much too logical to let everything be done on emotion alone. I don't know how you make your brain and heart work together." He teased.

"Usually my brain is in control, "I teased back, "But with certain people, my heart will fight for its say too."

I could feel him nodding acceptance before kissing my hair. "We can't just pick up where we left off."

"Before all the bad stuff went down", he finished for me.

"Yes, bad stuff." I held back the snicker at his terminology. "But I'm not saying we have to start from scratch. I don't think we could. We didn't the first time- we were already friends. So suffice to say, it most probably wouldn't work out to be beneficial this time either."

"So we start at the middle?" He asked, half jokingly.

"Yes. We are more than friends, but less than where it was before it ended. We will start with momentum somewhere in the middle."

"With momentum?" He asked, "You mean we don't have to go slow because it's new?"

"Precisely." I said, grateful he understood.

"Good then," he turned me around and picked me up so I was sitting on the handrail with him between my legs, kissing me passionately again. It was so wonderful I idly wondered if there was power to these kisses. I'd just have to kiss him more to find out.

The vacation, while fun for the kids who went flying, snorkeling, horseback riding and all other manners of things in the jungle, was not a true vacation for us adults. With Hogwarts only a floo-call away, Albus kept us updated of the goings on and happenings of the UK. Some nights, without the kids any wiser, I would have to flit away to different parts of the world, gathering this and that and doing research. I would often bring back books that Remus and I would pour over, on the days Sirius explored with the kids. I had an unfair advantage at research, being both a Ravenclaw and a vampire, but Remus could often catch little things that I would just absorb and that would later jump out in my mind.

Nightly meetings via the floo with Albus got more intense, and the Order was pushing for more training for Harry. Remus had to calm me down on several occasions when I got overly offended. As if I didn't know how to raise a child, my brother's child. I, unlike others, would not push him too far and would keep his training at a level that was high enough but not too high. The Order finally backed off about our 'luxurious vacation in the middle of a bloody war' when Molly reminded them that we were in a jungle and that the exercise the kids did was good physical training.

The vacation, outside of work, and further bonding with the kids, was spent getting back into the feel of being in a relationship with Remus. The kids were overly enthusiastic about it, making to give the two of us enough alone time. And things were progressing nicely.

Every now and then, all of us would spend a lazy day at home. It was one such day, at the beginning of July, when during a talk about pets, Ron whipped out his sleeping rat.

"He was missing till just before vacation," Ron explained, "I lost him during the tournament in third year. Don't know where he'd gone off to or how he'd got back."

Looking out of the corner of my eyes, to make sure no fights started, I hissed. I knew that rat! Sirius and Remus turned and glared at the rat once I drew their attention.

"Ron, can I see your rat?" Sirius asked. He tried to stay calm, but I could hear the edge to his voice. He was anxious, we all were. The rat turned to us though and freaked- jumping off the table and took off out the back door, jumping onto a tree branch from the deck.

"Shit!" Sirius yelled, as we took off after the rat. I didn't hesitate, as the rat ran down the tree, to change into a black panther, my animagus form, and follow down the tree. In my mind I smirked. While he may have had a head start, my animagus form was in its element here in the jungle. I also knew the jungle from keeping Remus company on the last full moon.

With vampire speed and an opaque black cage in hand, I arrive back at the villa surprising everyone. Setting the cage down on the table I cast silencing charms and wards and anti-tracking and anti-apparation charms over it. I had already cast an unbreakable charm, and a magical leash on it in caution.

"What took you so long?" Remus asked, checking me over unnecessarily.

"I couldn't use my vampire speed. Obviously he came back as Ron's pet to spy on us for Voldemort and if he somehow escaped he would have known. Now that he's in the box he's basically without his senses outside of it, so I ran back." I stated.

"I didn't know you were an animagus!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Yes, well, it's a bit of a well kept secret. Remus, Sirius and Harry knew, now you all do as well. Please keep it quite. I am registered, but only in America where I got my license- unlike some people."

The kids looked at me confused. I shrugged them off.

"Anyways, this unfortunately means that I will have to be leaving soon to bring him back to England for imprisonment. The rest of you can stay here while I bring him in. It should only be a week at the most."

"You'll be back for my birthday?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course. Remus, Sirius, please take care of them while I am gone." I quickly hugged the kids and Sirius and kissed Remus before disappearing through the floo for the Order Headquarters.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 19

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: I have had some serious writer's block! I mean, dangerously bad- I couldn't write anything! Not even drafts. Sorry! However, here I am, finally! This chapter is going to be a little different than the previous ones and it may seem like I skipped over a bit, but don't worry, everything will be explained.

Chapter 19: Just the beginning.

"Shit!"

The ground shook horribly, making those standing crouch to keep their balance or fall down. Pieces of debris collapsed around them everywhere and every now and again a large chunk of stone would come hurdling down, crashing and exploding into smaller pieces that shot off in all directions. Large pieces that didn't break or that were left behind were used to hide behind, as makeshift shields, as long as you were able to dodge them falling on you. The ground shook again and one such chunk of stone fell a bit to close for anyone's comfort.

"Harry! Get the bloody hell over here!" Remus hissed, trying to remain quiet yet catch Harry's attention. When he was close enough, Remus grabbed his arm and yanked him down. "What did Bella say the last time she talked to you?" Remus half exclaimed, half asked.

"She loves me, so I better keep my head down, stay with Remus, and don't do anything stupid or she'll ring my neck." Harry stated, looking guilty.

"And what did she say to me?"

"I love you. Please stay safe and if anything happens to Harry I swear to Merlin you'll wish I was Voldemort for all the pain I'll be putting you through." Harry stated again, almost quoting his aunt exactly.

"Exactly, so I remind you again that you better well stay with me lest you infuriate Bella, because believe me, even if she isn't here, she will find out!" Remus said wisely, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him over to where Professor Snape was with Ron and Hermione.

That's right, Bella was gone, as far as anybody knew, and nobody knew to where. Not even Albus Dumbledore could get in touch with her or locate her whereabouts in any such way. She had just up and gone off to do something, not that anyone knew exactly what, just that it was very important, or so she said. With hugs and kisses individually given, making sure she was alone with each person before she broached the subject, she simply said she had found something very important and that she had to go, alone, and that she'd be back. She then thrust a small parcel into each person's hands and with one last hug, she left.

The parcel turned out to be a small pewter charm, shaped into a mystic knot, on a strap of thin leather that was long enough to be worn as a necklace and hidden under a normal t-shirt. A small note was attached in Bella's fine slanted writing that only said 'Please put this on immediately.' Once it was put on, the wearer found it was impossible to take off. This fact was discovered too late for any of the receivers of such a parcel to be warned before they too put theirs on. In the end it seemed all the closest people to Bella received one; Harry, Remus, Sirius, the Grangers, the Weasleys, Neville and his gran, Cedric and his parents, Albus, Severus, Minerva, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Madame Pomfrey, as well as all the Cullens. That was six months ago, roughly.

Harry and Remus reached Severus's group about the same time Sirius did, with Cedric and Neville in tow.

"When Bella brought me back, this wasn't how I thought I was going to be spending my time," Severus snipped quickly, as the whole group made their way to the temporary headquarters as quickly and safely as they could manage.

Nine months ago, on Halloween, Draco Malfoy found a way to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. On the same night he let them in, he confronted Albus Dumbledore in his office in order to kill him. Fawkes acted quicker than any of the death eaters could, and took Dumbledore out of his office just in time. The death eaters, who were recently joined by Severus, made pandemonium before running as Aurors began to show up. Voldemort was extremely angry that Albus was still alive, as was Harry Potter, but at least he had found an easy way into the school and past the wards.

Seeing as he couldn't go back to Hogwarts, Severus spent his time trying to unsuccessfully gain knowledge on how they could infiltrate the school. Eventually he was found out as a spy in the very beginning of November, and he had to run for it. Not knowing where to go, and unable to go back to school or his home, he was eventually tracked down and almost killed the next day. Bella somehow found him and stepped in just in time, taking him back to Hogwarts with her and hiding him from the general populace in her rooms, while healing him in her free time.

The group, which had become rather large, moved faster upon seeing the two huge wooden doors that they were heading for. Severus lead them, with Sirius and Remus bring up the back, making sure all the kids kept up. A quick spell and a password and the entire group were allowed past the doors, without them even opening.

The room was large to begin with, now even larger seeing as it had been expanded to fit all the refugees it could. Beds were set-up to the left and to the right, row after row, filled with people. The rows were split by even sized walkways, except in the middle of the room, where the walkway was spaced much wider- enough for five people to walk down while being shoulder to shoulder. There was no debris or rocks in this room; there had been extra wards and protections set around it to make it a safe haven. Even with all the people in the room, it still had a distinct distilled air about the place, making it lack the homeliness that many of the occupants were used to or craved for. The group continued swiftly, down the main aisle of the room, passing doors that were meant for serious cases and special medical treatment. At the end was a plain wood door, lighter than the others. Severus opened it to reveal a large room where the rest of the Order of the Phoenix was waiting.

When Bella had gone off, and left her parcels, Albus's parcel had a small extra note- "Gather the Order." After a week of pondering over Bella's note and why she might feel the need to gather the Order again, he eventually did so, with the excuse of "Bella left, but she said we needed to get together again." The Order took it at face value and didn't question it, not that they could. Bella wasn't there, but she never did anything without good reason.

"Oh thank Merlin you lot are all right!" Molly Weasley rushed from her spot on the other side of the large round meeting table, fussing over the teenagers worriedly. "What took you so long? And why are you even in school Cedric? Shouldn't you have been at home? You had your parents are worried to death! I don't blame them. And the rest of you! What were you thinking, lagging behind? It's been two days since the school was officially evacuated to the infirmary!"

She pushed them all, including Severus, Sirius and Remus, into seats and shoved food in front of them with the order to 'eat up' all the while mumbling to herself in a mini-rant. Cedric gave his parents, who he was seated next to, an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I was visiting the gang when everything started going south." Cedric explained to his parents, "And I wasn't going to leave them behind, so I was able to luckily stick with Neville."

"You weren't all together?" Minerva asked suddenly, sounding appalled.

"No, we split up to odd areas of the castle where it would be hard to students to get out of and to the infirmary so that we could get them closer using the secret passages we know about. I eventually met up with Ron, and Cedric with Neville. Harry had snuck to Hogsmeade to sneak the few students left there back to the castle and closer to the infirmary. We were looking for the others, Ron and I that is, when we ran into Professor Snape. I'm guessing that similar situations happened for the others." Hermione stated calmly, as if her life hadn't just been in danger. "We had our maps with us, so we were able to steer clear of any death eaters."

The summer before sixth year, Sirius had gotten it into his head to make duplicates of the Marauder's Map for each of the kids and had given it to them for Christmas. Right now, it had to be one of the most useful Christmas gifts they had ever gotten.

"And what about the falling chunks of stone and castle collapsing around and above you? Do those maps show that? What if one of those tunnels collapsed on you while you were in them? How would we find you?" Molly exclaimed again, almost hysterically.

"We were careful and Sirius has the original map if we really went missing." Neville said, giving his gran a cautious look, wondering when her scolding would begin.

"Either way," Albus cut in, "you are here now and the use of your maps is a very good idea." Sirius pulled out his map and opened it, saying the password, and spreading it as much across the table as he possibly could- in order to see almost all of Hogwarts and its grounds.

The Cullens all leaned in, just a bit, letting their eyes scan the map with vampire speed. Since the incident with Edward and Bella, when Bella told Edward to basically grow up, the Cullens had done a lot of thinking, with was more than a lot for the normal human. By the time Bella and the kids returned from vacation the summer after, the Cullen family slowly tried becoming friends with Bella and her small extended family of friends. Even Edward put in some effort into getting back into her good graces, especially after it finally clicked that continuing to act the way he had been would get him no where fast. And Bella, somehow, found it in her heart to let him.

"It seems the enemy has pulled back for now, just inside the forest," Jasper took control, as his eyes scanned the masses of names collecting behind the tree line. The Cullens always let Jasper speak for the family when war or fighting was involved, seeing as he usually knew best. "There are approximately 85 death eaters gathered as of right now. I don't see Voldemort's name, including Tom Riddle."

After summer at the villa, while Bella was working out the kinks in her friendship with the Cullens, she started to explain more about the wizarding world and the events taking place. Taking it all in stride, the Cullens asked questions here and there, and started to take time to do some extra research in order to better understand what they were now a part of.

"I see." Albus said solemnly. Everyone went quiet for a moment, thinking, worrying, analyzing.

"Has there been any news of Aunt Bella?" It was sudden and out of the blue, but not totally unexpected. Harry asked at every Order meeting, at some point or another, if anyone heard from, about, or of Bella. It was the question the remained in all of their minds; they just let Harry voice it for them.

Harry's response was a group of heads shaking, no. "Damn," he muttered under his breath.

Harry's fifth year had been fairly quiet and calm. There was a new professor, Umbridge, from the ministry who had a chip on her shoulder. She seemed to think Albus was creating an army of children to fight the ministry and gave detention to anyone who tried to speak against her or the minister. Harry was one of the first to get detention but walked out as soon as she tried to use a blood quill on him. Bella had threatened the minister and Umbridge and they had back off a little. At least Umbridge stopped using the blood quill. Later in February, when Umbridge started trying to overrun the school with ministry placed rules and regulations that Bella went and had another chat with the two. The next day Umbridge resigned, shaking and trembling, and all of the ministry verdicts were pulled from the school.

Sirius, now a free man after Peter went on trial, took over the position of DADA professor, continuing into the next year. The summer was quiet as well. Bella had made the decision to stay at Grimmauld Place and redecorate while doing research with everyone else. The beginning of sixth year was pretty normal too. Of course there were reports of death eater and vampire attacks all during both school years and the summer, but there wasn't much they could do beyond what was already being done. Aurors patrolled the streets constantly, working overtime. More Aurors were being recruited and trained each day. More often then not Bill, Charles, Remus, Sirius, and other adults who were allied with Albus spent their free time fighting death eaters and helping those who were hurt in the fight or in the cross fire.

In December, Bella started becoming scarce every now and then. She could often be found reading behind piles of books, going through the vials of memories in Albus's office, reading ancient scrolls, scribbling notes in what looked like gibberish but made sense to Bella. She would often ask random things out loud that made no sense to anyone but her, before her eyes would widen in realization and she would run off or scribble a note to look back on later. Then in January, she was gone.

"Come on kids, it time you get ready to tuck in. Come on, I'll show you to your beds and the showers." Molly broke the silence this time. Reluctantly, the teenagers all got up and followed.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 20

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: I know it's short compared to my other chapters, and that it is basically mid week, but I was a little busy and a little down with the responses from last chapter. Thank you who did review, you are wonderful. I really do look forward to feedback, but I won't beg or hold out. I'll just write when I feel like writing. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 20: Trapped and a Return

As the days went by, more and more death eaters began to accumulate in the Forbidden Forest. The Order watched with growing distress as they tried to formulate a plan. The Aurors had not been able to get to the castle yet, held up with other death eater attacks, and the people and resources they had were limited.

They had most of the teachers and oldest students keeping an eye on the students as well as taking care of the injured and sick. When the castle began collapsing, it had been without any forewarning or preempt. Because of this, many students had been injured in some way and as well a few teachers. The minor injuries had been dealt with quickly, but about a third of the injured were more serious cases. Beds full of students re-growing broken bones, nursing bruises, and healing from cuts lined the halls. Special rooms were put aside for more serious cases, ranging from bad concussions to crushed ribcages to potion mishaps. When the castle was struck, class had been in session and even though it was the last class of the day, one of them had been a double potions class. The collapsing ceiling caused ingredients to go flying and potions to tip over and mix. Many, if not all, of the students in the class were affected aversely in some way.

Thankfully the house elves were able to use their own brand of magic to reinforce the kitchens, where they had taken refuge, and were still supplying the school with food. Unfortunately, the dungeons had been buried in rubble by now, along with potion stocks, supplies, and ingredients. Severus was trying to convince the headmaster to let him go down and excavate. So far, it was still deemed to dangerous. The dungeons were one of the more unstable parts of the castle.

"Albus, we are running out of potions and there are some we need they we never even had!" Severus exclaimed. Poppy nodded in agreement beside him.

"Albus, if we don't start treating some of the more serious cases I don't know if we will be able to help them completely in the end," she sighed.

"What if I go with him?" Rosalie piped up, surprising everyone. She very rarely spoke u in meetings and never offered anything she wasn't asked for. She had a soft spot for children though, as the rest of the Cullens knew.

"I'll go too," Esme added, "Together we can get him in and out safely and with all of the supplies needed." Rosalie and Esme both stepped up beside Severus as well. Albus looked them all over and sighed.

"Alright, but be quick. None of us know what will happen next right now and I don't want to loose anyone, even as necessary as this quest might be."

After informing the Aurors of their attack, Albus had had to cut off all floo networks in the castle, to keep the death eaters out. Now, with everyone stuck in the infirmary, the only way to reach the outside was either through Fawkes or, surprisingly enough, Hedwig, who had some way of getting on and off the grounds without being seen or caught. Smart owl.

A potions lab was set up in a room off of the Order's main room and soon Severus was seen very sparsely. He had taken some of his best NEWT potions students to make the basic healing potions, while he focused on more complex problems. Even Esme, who loved cooking and likened potion making to it, was a quick study and began making potions as well. With Molly, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Mrs. Diggory helping Poppy with the injured kids, and Minerva, and the rest of the free teachers keeping the students busy, there were very few adults left to plan.

"I wish we knew what was going on out there." Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair. Sirius patted him on the back in support. They could see Remus was exhausted. Two nights ago had been the full moon. Severus had some wolfsbane in stock, and they had him locked in a secluded room than was warded, so none of the children noticed. It didn't help Remus much though; he was tired and stressed and worried.

"I'm sorry. It's all fuzzy. There are too many decisions to be made, too many not made yet, and too many being made at the last minute. I can't see Bella either, she's blocked me." Alice slumped in her seat, looking put-out.

"Knowing Bella, she probably though we'd all be safest if we didn't and couldn't know whatever it is she is up to. You know, in case we get captured." Sirius was right. If any of them were captured, their minds could be broken into; even with occulmency shields- they only ever lasted so long. If whatever Bella was doing was going to help end the war in their favor, it was best they not know.

"Have the Aurors responded yet?" Jasper asked Albus, steering towards a more conducive conversation topic.

"Yes, but it was only a short message. It seems most of the other attacks have halted and the death eaters have pulled back to Merlin knows where." Mr. Diggory responded for the headmaster, "They are trying to get to Hogwarts, but there seems to be more death eaters surrounding the castle outside the grounds, which we cannot see. They want us to open the floo, but the dangers of doing so could be too high. Death eaters could be just waiting for such an opportunity."

"I never knew there were so many death eaters. At least now we know about being surrounded." Sirius pointed out. "They must be coming from all over, not just the UK."

"If we don't open the floo, how are we going to get help? Do you really think the death eaters will try to get in? How will they even know when we open it?" Charlie Weasley piped up.

"We are going to have to open the floo. It's the only way. There are vampires out there in the forest with the death eaters," Jasper pointed out on the map. "I'm sure there are more surrounding the grounds."

"As for the death eaters coming in via floo, we don't know if they will, but it doesn't help to be prepared. Perhaps we can pick a day and span time and pool our manpower. If we only open one fireplace and we all surround it we should be all right. The most that can come at once would be five, maybe ten." Arthur thought aloud, answering his son's questions. Albus nodded in agreement. It was the only way they'd get anyone in to help out.

The next day, the entire Order and all the teachers, excluding those hurt and Poppy, were waiting, wands drawn, at the fireplace in Poppy's office. The floo would be officially open from six a.m. to seven a.m. Hopefully too early for the death eater to think they'd be up to anything.

Promptly at five after six, the first set of five Aurors flooed in. Every five minutes another set would floo through and join the group, freeing some of the adults so they could go back to their duties. Everything was going smoothly until half past six. As the next group of Aurors should have flooed in, the green flames flared up but no one came through. The next thing they knew the room began to fill with smoke and the fireplace exploded in a burst of colorful hexes. In quick succession the fireplace lit up with green flames, almost as if the embers never died down at all.

The room filled with black robed figures, barely able to be seen through the thick smoke. The Aurors and remaining order members fell into a coughing fit, trying to say counter curses and hexes back with some difficulty. Someone had the sense to lock and ward to room when the smoke started, keeping all current occupants in the room, though fighting.

All that could be heard were spells flying back and forth, crashing into shields and walls and whatever was conjured to take cover under and behind. It was a good fifteen minutes before the floo flared up again.

"Depulso! Deprimo! Expellimellius!" A voice called out in quick succession, clear and articulate. The smoke cleared instantly. The Aurors and order looked around, confused. All of the death eaters were on the floor groaning. "Immobulus."

All eyes turned to the sound of the voice and the one who pretty much saved them.

"Bella!" Remus exclaimed, running to her and grabbing her up in a huge hug, planting kisses all over her face before giving her a deep passionate open mouth kiss, trying to pour in his emotions and how much he missed her. "Merlin I missed you." He sighed putting her down.

"I missed you too, Moony. Sorry I was gone so long." Smiling softly, Bella squeezed his hand before letting go. She stepped forward and handed over all the wands she had collected to Albus, who also gave her a tight hug. "Where have you been? What have you been doing? Quickly, we must close the floo." Albus rambled, not knowing which he wanted first.

"I'll tell everyone later where I was and what I was doing. As for the floo, don't worry, I exploded it on their end after I flooed through. Damn bastards thought they could capture me. Ha! They didn't know who they were messing with." She grinned sadistically, throwing a glace back at the fireplace. Remus walked up and took her in his arms again, just holding her. Bella smiled happily this time. "So, where's the Order. I'm sure we've got a lot to go over."

"But, the floo." A random Auror pointed out.

"I'm sure the rest of you can handle closing it off safely, after getting rid of this junk first that is." She said dismissively as she walked out of the room, Remus being towed behind her via their hands, and the rest of the order trailing after.

"Aunt Bella!" Harry yelled as soon as she stepped out of the office. He was the first to notice her, but his shout defiantly drew everyone else's attention. Harry ran over to her, jumping onto her with a huge hug. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Cedric were not far behind, though they didn't leap at her seeing as her arms where full.

"Don't ever leave me again!" Harry sobbed into her shoulder as soon as he was back on two feet, still clinging to Bella. "I can't loose you! Please don't leave me behind."

Bella kissed the top of his head and squeezed him softly, "I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't absolutely necessary. You know that. I had to do what I did, and I'm glad I did. I'll explain everything to the order at once. Plus, I wasn't really gone; I would never really leave you. You know that. I was with you this whole time, all of you." She looked up at the other kids and the rest of the order that had gathered. "I was with you the whole time, through the pendants. In fact, I happen to know you five did something reckless while I was gone thanks to them, but we will talk about that later. For now, let's go catch up."

Still hugging Harry, and with Remus holding her hand again, Bella led the group, following Albus to the back room.

TBC...

Depulso- banishing charm (to get rid of the smoke)

Deprimo- spell that causes things to be forced to the ground under great pressure

I think you guys all know the other two.


	22. Chapter 21

Life Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Twilight series or have any rights to them.

AN: AHHH! I'm back, sort of. So I lost my hard drive a while ago and this story is one of the things I didn't have backed up. I had kind of given up on it then. However, when rereading it on ff I decided to keep going with it. So, um, yeah- here we go.

Chapter 21: The Beginning of the End

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Bella mumbled to herself as she twisted her shoulder out of its socket for better leverage against the bonds holding her. She had been in this cell getting tortured for what she figured was about two weeks, give or take a day, and now she had a short window where no one would be in the dungeons and she could pull this off, but the key was to actually do it. Struggling, she twisted again, trying to reach the chains, which would be easier to break the runes on rather than the manacles.

"Why did I think this was a good idea? And where the hell did they find someone to do runes to reinforce against vampire strength?" Obviously she got no answer, but it was the best she could do to distract herself from the pain she was about to endure. "Why did they have them on my shackles to begin with? Obviously the IQ of the average Death Eater has declined in the past decade, seeing as they keep bringing me gruel everyday they haven't figured out that I don't eat it. Argh!"

She grit her teeth then, pulling and twisting and eventually ripping her own arm off. Quickly she twisted and began gnawing at the runes that were carved shallowly into the chains. The idiot they got to do the runes in the first place only reinforced the manacles and chains but never the runes themselves. She had noticed this while her head was thrown back in pain from torture, which they thankfully kept to curses seeing as physical torture might give something away. Trying to distract herself from the pain she focused on the bondages holding her and noticed the runes. And with runes being one of her masteries, and her vampire eyesight being able to make out every last carving, she quickly made a plan- a very painful plan.

Once her teeth scrapped away the proper and integral parts of the runes, both the chains and the manacles on her still attached arm fell away. The carver really was a moron- tying the stronger runes to the weaker parts. Thanking Merlin for finally a bout of good luck, she got to work on the other three sets of restraints. Time was of the essence and she still had an arm to reattach. That was going to be another fun process. Venom hurt like nobody's business.

Once that process was over and the pain was bearable, she broke the door to her cell, another thing the idiot didn't do the runes properly on, and ran vampire speed to where she had an idea they were keeping her wand and bag. She came across another bit of luck when not only were her possessions not protected by any means of magic, but the whole reason for her failed infiltration was sitting right there with the items. She didn't even have to go looking. Grabbing her stuff and subduing her mission objection before stuffing it in her bag, she ran up into the main foyer of the house to catch a batch of Death Eaters flooing into Hogwarts.

"Screw it," she said to herself, before taking a page from James and Sirius's book and charging in and blowing up the floo and maybe some Death Eaters with it.

"And that's how I got here," Bella said, looking around the room. Shortly after she arrived back at the school and was mobbed by the kids, Albus called the Order into a private back room and warded it so Bella could explain what was going on.

"But where have you been?" Harry asked, watching Remus nervously inspect Bella recently reattached arm and shoulder, "And why have you been gone for so long."

"Yeah, it suck you were captured for two weeks, but you've been gone for six months!" Ron exclaimed, backing Harry up. He really didn't want to think or hear more about those two weeks either.

Rolling her shoulder out of Remus's grasp, wincing at the soreness- that had all the Cullens wincing in sympathy- Bella took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts.

"Albus, do you remember when I made a joke about you getting old, and you responded that it must be nice always being young without needing a portrait then proceeded to call me Ms. Dorian Gray for the rest of the week?" Albus nodded while the rest of the room listened confused. "Well that got me thinking about a lecture I was giving to one of my seventh year classes. Fridays are Q & A days, and one student asked about the history of wizard paintings. I explained that it started with magical rulers wanting to leave a peace of themselves behind, so that even after death they could still influence the people. It was a form of immortality for them, which got me thinking about ancient Egyptian rulers who believed in passing on something of theirs to the next ruler. They thought that they could somehow leave a piece of their soul behind attached to this item of their choosing and then influence the future rulers therefore they were always ruling. After a while, new rulers would make sure to clean house so to speak, because they were afraid anything the old ruler left behind would possess them. This got me thinking about the diary Ginny came in contact with. Then I remembered a conversation we had where you mentioned you thought Tom Riddle was obsessed with immortality. So I started looking into soul pieces, forms of immortality, forms of possession, how one would go about breaking their soul, how someone could destroy or join soul pieces, and such things from around the world. After about a year of research, I figured out that Tom must have found out about Horcruxes, there is a single book in the restricted section here that innocently glosses over the idea, and so I just needed to figure out what they were and how many. Still following? So then I needed to research how to track down soul pieces, specifically Horcruxes, which I found, but I kept finding other people's Horcruxes, which you would be surprised about the amount of. SO then I found a way to find Tom's specifically, but it took quite a bit of magic and a shit-ton of rune work and a ritual room and specific astral circumstances, but after that they were easy enough to track down. However, the last one was that damn snake of his, which was being guarded by a couple dozen Death Eaters, who happened to accidentally catch me. Now, I need about three pints of freely given unicorn blood, for more runes of course, and to get to the hidden ritual room in the sub-dungeons. After that, Tom's all yours and he shouldn't be any wiser about his new mortal status."

There was silence.

"Do we have unicorn blood or should I go get some?" Bella asked, pulling out a small notebook from the front pocket of her bag, which had noted on the runes needed.

"You have all his Horcruxes?" Severus asked, sounding winded as he collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yep, in my bag. I didn't want to destroy them yet because there is a chance he'll feel that." She explained, her tone getting very serious, "Actually, I'll need to do two rituals, Harry sweetheart, I'll need your help for one. I'll explain later. But given 27 hours or so, he'll just be another man."

TBC…


End file.
